REMNANT'S DARK PRINCE
by Reon-D-Anibis
Summary: Summary: Having traveled it in his younger years along with his father. Now he wanted to do was to see the outside world on his own. So he left alone to his own journey. Jaune X Harem.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: DEPARTURE

A figure wearing a single long sleeved, shoulder padded, black leather hooded coat, hood seemingly casting the person's entire face in its shadow. It is plainly adorned with a fully closed red zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle. The person wears a hakama-esque black pants and knee high red trimmed boots and short black leather gloves that end at his wrists. The person was walking very slowly and sneakily through the corridors of a castle. 'So far so good.' The person that and went around the corner and stopped as he bumped into a wall of flesh, bone, and fur. The hood shifted up and saw that it was a rather large gorilla.

This was no normal gorilla.

This gorilla covered in white fur, with bone-like plates covering its body at certain places like armor what seems to be red dotted glowing dots under the thinner portions around the left pectoral. It has well-developed hands with opposable thumbs and muscular arms. A strong broad back and powerful legs and clawed tipped feet. It's quite large, at almost twice the height of the hooded person. The top half of the face was covered in a skull like mask with a red glowing iris in the right eye socket.

"Shhh." The person said. "Don't make a noise, Barry." The person added, indicating that by the voice that it was male. "My father may be okay with me going, but my mothers and sisters aren't. The last thing I need is waking them up in the dead of night would end very bad." He whispered.

The large white furred bone plated primate let a small gruff as he thumped the ground with his enlarge clawed tipped hands.

"Hey, hey, hey." The hooded male whispered as he held the large primate's hands and rubbed it. "How about ha deal." He offered.

The primate tilted his head to the side as he looked at the smaller male.

"I'll get those bananas you like so mu~ch." He offered. "The ones that father bring whenever either of us come back from traveling."

That got the large primate to grunt happily, its maw opened like a grin showing large and sharp dentures.

"Good." He nodded. 'That makes two promises to keep.' He thought as a large white furred bipedal bone armored wolf went through his mind. He patted the gorrilla's chest and went his way.

The male finally stepped out of a rather large black and purple castle meant to house those of royal status.

In a way, he is.

"And where are you going at such a late evening, son?" A male spoke

The robed male froze as he heard the man spoke just as he passed the first grey hinted tree away from the castle.

"Uhm…Out?" He questioned as he turned to the shadows where the voice came from.

"U-huh." The male hummed as he stepped out of the shadows from the tree. He has black hair with purple ends tied in a long ponytail that reaches to his hip. His irises are gold with lighter toned slit pupils and deep purple sclera. He wore a black sleeveless shirt under a purple sleeveless ankle length jacket, leaving his arms bare. He wears a set of blood red pants and pair of black combat boots. His left arm looked monstrous is terms of his right. It was black with white bone like plating over the wrist and hand and reached just below his elbow. His fingers were equipped with blood red sharp nails. "And with a traveling backpack no less." He raised a brow. "Do your mothers know that you'd be leaving earlier?"

The hooded male sighed as he pulled back the hood, revealing his face. He has blonde hair with purple ends, but was short around his neck, hiding his ears, and was a bit ruffled in appearance. His irises were blue and regular rounded pupils and white sclera. "No." He shook his head. "How did you find me?" He sighed at the man's 'Are you serious?' look. "Right. Dumb question."

"You should thank my Semblance and Saberwolf for that." He chuckled as he patted the younger male's head. "You're also lucky that your oldest sisters are out."

"Σκατά (Shit)." The male cursed in an _old_ language. He didn't think about that.

"Language, Jaune." The male chuckled, not all put off by his son's swear.

"Sorry, Father." The male sighed. "But I want to do this." He looked at the older male with determination.

"And you'll be leaving those two angels behind, you know?" The two had a small stare down until the older male chuckled. "You are really like me in my younger days." He said with shake of his head. "If you're sure then go." He nodded ahead of the deep dark discolored forest. "I'll stall you mothers and sisters and calm them down."

Jaune smiled and hugged his father. "Thank you father." He muttered into the taller blonde's chest. "And tell those two that I'll be fine."

"No problem, Jaune." The father grinned, showing his set of sharp dentures and pulled out what seems to be a small rectangle silver flat object. "This is the latest Scroll released that Watts got for all of us through his connections. I'm sure that you'll be getting an ear full from your mothers and sisters once they get in contact with you."

"Father." Jaune awed at the item and took it, the item splitting by the half and showed a glass surface that reflected its status to him.

"Off with you go before I change my mind." He said in mock seriousness.

"Got it." The son gave a two finger salute.

**Caw!**

A white large avian thrilled as it neared the two, landing softly despite the size. Its features resembling those of several other bird species. Two notable examples of this are its resemblances to condors and ravens. It has a mask-like, white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head. It also has four glowing red eyes, two on each side of its head. The headpiece also includes a dorsal spine or fin, reminiscent of that on the heads of condors or some prehistoric pterosaurs. It seems to have two clawed "fingers" extending forwards from the outermost wing joint. It stood a whopping two stories tall.

Jaune approached the avian and rubbed along the lower beak, the white creature allowing a soothing thrill to rumble. "I'll make you proud." He said as he climbed the bird and sat at the base of the neck, his hand gently grasping the large feathers.

"I know you will son." The man grinned.

With a flap of its wings, the giant avian took flight, carrying the male to his new life.

The man smiled as his son disappeared into the purple skies. "You're going to go far Jaune." The man said. "I know it." He then turned to the castle. "Now then." He rolled his neck. "I have three wives and four daughters to calm down later. A good breakfast should do."

RDP

Jaune liked how the scenery change as the purple skies brightened to blue. "Just like old times." He muttered as he reached into his robe and pulled out a rather old newspaper.

_Beacon Academy, may we guide all with eternal safety and peace._

"That'll work." He nodded to himself.

He just hope that his sisters, mothers, especially his mothers, will understand. He pulled out his scroll. "Gonna have to call Watts to make a transcript for me." He said to himself as soon as the person he called picked up. "Hey Watts. Can you do a me favor? I want you to make a transcript for Beacon Academy."

_"Of course, young lord."_ A man on the other end of the line said without pause. _"Is there anything else you would like?"_ He asked.

"Give Hazel and Tyrian my regards." The young blonde smile. "Thank you, Watts." He smiled.

_"Of course, young lord."_ The man said with smile in his tone. _"Have a safe trip."_

"No problem." He then ended the call and patted the large avian. "Let's go girl."

**Shrieeeek!** The avian screeched and picked up speed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: ARRIVAL AND APPROVAL

Jaune was at awe when he was walking around the streets of a city named Vale, which was a good flight away from where he wanted to go.

Had decided to NOT go to his eldest sister before coming here.

He did asked around for directions, either receiving both negative and positive remarks. People even gave him some rather strange glances at him.

Due to him walking with a large white feather over his left shoulder.

The male sighed as yet again, another person ignored him.

'I forgot how humans and Faunus can be after my traveling with Father when I was younger.' He thought to himself.

"You seem to be in trouble, feather weight." A female said behind him. He could tell that she was looking at the large white feather on his back.

Jaune looked and saw said female and he must admit that she is very beautiful.

She is a fair-skinned young woman around seventeen with lilac iris, black rounded pupils, and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips that leads down to her thighs with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with a black ember symbol on the left breast and shows a bit of her E-cup bust.

And he was right as she was looking at the large white feather.

"So..." She looked at the feather. "I can guess that you somehow fought a Nevermore." She tried to make a small talk. 'Never saw one that had white feather though.' She thought to herself.

Jaune simply chuckled. "You can say that." He held out his hand. "Jaune Arc."

"Yang Xiao Long." She held her hand and shook it. "So what brings you to Vale?" She asked.

"I just came from _way_ out of town and wanted to attend Beacon Academy." He shrugged.

"Really?" The blonde blinked in surprise at that. "Beacon, huh" She muttered. "I know where it is. But I think you're a little late to sign up… the initiation ceremony starts, like, the day after tomorrow."

"Σκατά (Shit)." He cursed, earning a confused look from the blonde. "Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head. "I tend to curse in my native tongue."

"Oh." Yang nodded in understanding. "My sister and I get like that sometimes, especially me." She muttered the last part.

Jaune could only chuckle at that. "My sisters and I too." He sighed. "So when is enrollment?"

"Tomorrow actually." The blonde replied with a smile and wondered how many sisters he has. "If you want to sign up then you need to send your transcripts there, along with a reference from your previous combat school. The headmaster then decides whether he wants to accept your or not and sends a letter back by post."

Jaune nodded at that. "I already have a letter of recommendation. I'll send that in a while." He gave the female an unintentionally charming smile. "Thank you, Όμορφο δράκο (Beautiful Dragon)."

"Uhm, what?" Yang blinked.

"Oh sorry. 'Όμορφο δράκο' means 'Beautiful Dragon'." He said.

Yang blushed at that, never being compliment due to her name. "Thanks, Feather Weight." She pulled her hair over her shoulder and ran her fingers through it.

"My father and mothers always told me to compliment someone when you mean it."

"Oh?" Yang grinned. "Well." She pulled out her scroll." Since we'll be going to Beacon and will be in our first years, mind if I get your contact?" She asked.

The male thought of this for a few seconds and shrugged as he pulled out his scroll. "I don't mind." He smiled and he handed Yang his scroll.

"Thanks." The blonde female smiled as she took it and began to add her contact. 'He is really interesting.' She thought to herself. 'Not once did he even try to look into my cleavage. Either he's got some damn good control or he's gay.' She hoped it wasn't the latter. She then held out Jaune's own. "This is a pretty neat scroll you got there, Feather Weight." She smiled.

"It's the latest one." He chuckled. "One of our godfathers has some deep connections with a few big shots." He shrugged.

"So this is latest model." Yang whistled as she inspected it. "Wish I can get my sis myself one."

"No problem." Jaune smiled as he as he was about to take his scroll… "If you want I can contact…"

Yeet!

Just then a little boy around seven or eight nabbed it and ran off.

"What the hell?!" Yang shouted in shock and anger as the retreading boy ran off, dodging the other humans and Faunus as he made his way through the crowed. "That little runt has your scroll!" Her iris burned red. "I'll get it back for you." She offered and ran off after the boy, Jaune right behind her.

"I just got that scroll too." The feather wielding male muttered.

"This is awesome!" The male giggled as he avoided the pedestrians. "No way those two can catch me." He has black hair with German Shepard ears sticking out, brown irises with black vertical oval pupils, and tanned skin. He wears a black shirt with blue short pants and blue sneakers.

"Get back here, you runt!" Yang shouted as she was behind the Faunus.

The boy looked back and his eyes widened at the sight of the blonde, now with red irises, female running after him. "Oh Oum!" He shouted in fear.

Jaune frowned at the small Faunus.

Yang managed to reach the kid and grabbed his shirt and pulled up.

The boy choked at the sudden halt. He growled bit and swiped his left hand out, his nails slightly extended as he attempted to claw the girl's face. "Let go!" He shouted. But before he can hit his intended target, a hand grabbed his wrist by Jaune who then held it firm.

"That's not nice, boy." Jaune said in a low tone, his eyes narrowed at the boy. "Now give me back my scroll and I won't report you to the authorities." He threatened as his iris gained a slight gold haze over them causing the boy to lose his bravado and whimper in submission as he pulled out the scroll.

"Here you go, sir." He muttered as he kept his head down, his animal instinct telling him that he was in the present of an Alpha.

Jaune's iris regained the blue color and he nodded to Yang to let him go and gently released the Faunus' hand. "Now then." He kneeled to and looked to boy's eyes. "Why did you try steal my scroll?" He simply asked.

"I…wanted to sell it off and get money for my sister and I." He mumbled.

The young male looked him over to see if he was lying or not. Yang simply stayed quiet and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"I see." Jaune nodded as he reached into his robe and pulled out a few bills of lien. He took the boy's hand and gently paced them in his hands. "Go find a place for you and your sibling. Make sure that it's a good place for you that accepts Faunus, okay?" He smiled as the boy looked at him with wide eyes, tears slowly brimming at the corners of the ocular organs.

"Jaune why did you…" Yang, whose red iris faded back to lilac, began, but the Faunus leaped and hugged the older male, sniffing and muttering thank you over and over again.

Jaune had small smile as he patted the boy's head. "Just make sure that you don't get in trouble. Not many people are as nice as I am."

The boy nodded, rubbing his face against the older male's chest, and took a step back. He gave a small bow before he ran off, mentally promising to do better for his sister and himself.

Yang looked at the male, impressed at how he handled the situation. "You've got a heart of gold, Feather Weight." She smiled fondly at him.

Jaune stood up and smiled at the blonde female. "Yeah." He nodded. "I have four younger sisters." He chuckled. "The youngest one is around his age." He nodded at the direction where the boy went. "I also…remembered meeting someone when I was younger and it was my turn to travel with Father. She stole a very important item from me and he was livid."

"What happened?" She asked.

"He wanted to turn her into a bloody smear since he himself was in a rather foul mood." He answered with a shrug, getting a wide eyed look from the female. "But I managed to calm him." He then tapped his chin. "Now that I think about it, Father allowed it to be stolen." He muttered then sighed. "In any case, she traveled with us for a few months, my father deciding to unlock her aura, teach her some ways of survival until she discovered her semblance, and we then separated since she wanted to try things on her own. She did however promise to meet me in the future." He shrugged. "When, I don't know."

"Woah…" Yang blinked.

"Thank you for your help." The robed male said a in appreciation with a smile.

"N-No problem!" Yang mentally cursed at the stuttering. "You know." She took a bold step forward. "I wouldn't mind helping you out with some other thi~ngs." She sang as she leaned a bit and folded her arms below her bust, making them a bit more pronounced as they are.

Jaune caught this in his spherical view, but kept his iris on her lilac iris set and then smiled at the young woman. "I'll make sure keep that in mind if someone else wants to take my scroll. I have myself a Beautiful Dragon to aid me."

Once again, Yang blushed, mentally hoping that it doesn't happen too often. 'If Ruby was here to see this, she wouldn't let this go.' She thought to herself. "You gotta stop that…" She mumbled.

"I'm sure many guys would be in line hoping to be with you. "Jaune shook his head. "You have no need to feel ashamed."

'Many guys would want me in their bed and brag about it.' She thought.

Jaune looked at the time. "As much I don't want to, I need to look for a place to sleep." He looked to the female. "Until we meet again in Beacon, Yang Xiao Long."

"Same here, Jaune Arc." Yang held her hand out and Jaune took it and kiss her knuckles.

"Take care." He waved as he walked away, his robe fluttering in the breeze that picked up.

"I'll be seeing you, Feather Weight." She said. Her scroll then rang and she answered it. "Yellow?"

_"Ya~ng!" _A young female's voice cheered at the other side of the connection.

"Hey, Rubes." Yang smiled. "You won't believe what just happened."

RDP

It was now night and Jaune had still not found a place to sleep. His hood was up and was walking around with the Nevermore's feather over his shoulder. 'Yang was rather nice, although a bit flirty.' He chuckled at that. 'The direction she put in my scroll that leads to Beacon is much appreciated. Maybe I can contact her.' He nodded to himself and took out a scroll.

Crash!

And looked away from it as he sees someone flew out of the window from a store named 'From Dusk Till Dawn' 'Oh?' He slipped his scroll back into his robe as he raised an eyebrow as a second person flew out and her feet dragged over the tar floor.

She is a girl about fifteen. She wears a black long sleeved shirt over her B-cup bust with red hood over her head and a cape flowing down to her shins. She also wears a red thigh length skirt with black shin length pants. Under her hood, she wears a black shirt had red highlights with black-brown buttons sewn on it. She then pulled out what seems to be a compact weapon and it unfolded to reveal a scythe.

The staff was at least six feet in length as the blade being two feet in length, with the tip impaled in the concrete, was grey a black out line at the edge. It has two jagged prongs at the opposite of the blade.

"What an impressive weapon." He muttered as three people walked out the store.

Two of them were dressed identical. Red shades and neat trimmed beard and hair. White shirt under a black blazer with a red tie and black pants with black shoes.

The other man stood behind them a slight bit.

He has slanted eyes, dark-green iris and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wears a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather. He also wears a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf around his neck. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. In his right hand he held a cane dark grey cane with a red hook and red stud at the bottom.

"What are you two waiting for, an invitation?" He asked. "Get the brat!" He pointed at the girl and the two rushed at her.

Jaune looked at the young girl took care of the two older men, knocking them aside with the blunt side of her weapon with the sound of gun being shot. That made him instantly realized that that she was using a transformation weapon of close-mid-long range capacity. He hummed as he eyed the feather and swung it, knocking one of the goons, that was subsequently sent his way to the building behind him without a care. 'She is very talented.' He praised as the girl swung her scythe around with practice despite it's size and slammed the blade into the concrete ground. 'And strong.'

"Is that all you got!" She challenged.

The man simply pulled out cigar and lit it. "Okay." The hat wearing man deadpanned as he held his cane up, the bottom piece flipping open to show a cross-hairs aimed at the young girl. He took a puff of his cigar and fired a mortar at the girl.

The girl leaped back, but did not hear the second shot as the explosion hit. She then saw the mortar coming towards her and closed her eyes.

Boom!

"That did it." The man muttered through his cig and nodded to himself. "If she's dead then her aura wasn't strong enough." He shrugged.

"You okay?" The girl heard a male's voice and she opened her eyes after realizing that she was not hurt. She looked to see male with purple tipped blonde hair and blue irises wearing a black robe over his form with form with the hood down. Her eyes widened at the fact as the smoke cleared up that she can she can see the large white Nevermore's feather was used as a shield against the mortar.

And not a scorch on it.

The first thing Jaune noted when he blocked the mortar and inspected the girl as she looked at him was her bright silver iris.

'Oh.' He blinked at that. 'Like those warriors of old mother Sabbath told me.'

"I-I'm fine." She replied as she looked into his blue irises. "Thank for the blocking that."

"No problem." He nodded as he stood up and waved the feather, blowing the smoke away to reveal the man standing there in surprise. "Would you need more help?" He asked.

"Uhm…sure." The silver eyed female said as she stood up, her weapon transforming into a long range sniper rifle.

"What the fuck?" The man commented as he saw the large feather that blocked his mortar. "Never saw a white Nevermore's feather before." He tilted his hat with his hidden weapon. "Must have painted it or something." He added as a few more goons stepped out of the store. "You get the Dust?" He asked and one of the men raised a grey case. "Good." He nodded. "Let's make haste." He then aimed his weapon at the two teens and shot four mortars at them. As the first one made contact and exploded, he and the goons made their way to escape.

Jaune was getting rather annoyed of these explosives as he blocked them.

"He's gone!" The younger female bemoaned as she noted that it was just the two of them.

A sight caught Jaune's attention and he turned, seeing the well dressed man climbing up a ladder shoot to the roof with the goons ahead of him. "That way!" He pointed at them.

"I got 'em!" The girl said as she lowered stance and aimed her rifle to the ground. She pulled the trigger and used the recoil to launch herself to the roof.

"Okay." He chuckled as he ran and quickly climbed the ladder…

Ten bars at a time.

The man stopped when the red hooded girl landed before him with her scythe out and turned in time for the robed male to climb up the stairs. "Persistent bunch, aren't ya?" He raised his hidden eyebrow and took a puff of his cig.

"Well when you're stealing Dust from that nice old man." The silver eyed girl shrugged.

The man shrugged too, seeing that she may have made a point of sorts. "Well as much as I'd like to stay with you and mister feather there..."

The sound of a turbine engine was heard before a grey bullhead raised above them from behind where the case carrying men were. The bullhead lowered, the hatch opening.

"I have to go." He grinned as rushed towards the younger female, avoiding a swipe from the feather that could have cut him in half. "Up!" He avoided the swing from the female's weapon and turned, pressing his own against her back and letting a point blank mortar blown against her.

Jaune leaped up and catch the girl, holding her in a princess carry and landing with his hood over his head while glaring at the older male as he leaped into the bullhead.

The silver eyed girl groaned as she felt the heat on her back cooled. "Way to close." She muttered.

"You okay?" Jaune asked he kept his eyes on the smug man standing by the open latch.

"I'll live." She muttered as she was put the stand. "My aura took most of the hit."

'Aura?' He wondered he then sensed something coming towards them and looked up as woman landed between them and the bullhead a light glowing purple outline around her fading away.

The woman appears to be in her early thirties and has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her iris are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her E-cup chest through a teardrop window, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara.

"Tch!" The redhead male grunted as he reached into one of the cases, pulled out a red dimly glowing rock, and tossed it. Before it even hit the ground, he shot it, causing it to explode and cover them from his view. "That should do." He nodded in satisfaction. "Hm?"

The smoke faded away to show the woman holding a riding crop in her right hand with a light purple glowing rotating circle with symbols in it until it flickered out. The woman fixed her glasses with her unoccupied hand and swung her riding crop, sending flexible tendrils of light purple energy that slammed against the bullhead and making it shake in mid-air.

The bowl hat wearing man struggled to maintain his balance as he made his way to the cockpit. "We got a huntress!" He declared. "I'll take over! Stall her!"

The person, wearing a red dress, swapped placed with the man and makes her way to the open side. She was only recognizable by her red dress and glowing ember irises.

"I'm afraid we can't stay too long." She said as she raised her hand a ball of fire erupted over her palm before she sends it flying at the two, but the hooded Jaune leaped in front of them and blocked the fire.

The blonde woman then raised her riding crop and swung it, sending small chunks of the roof towards the bullhead and making it shake.

"What's taking so long?!" The ember eyed woman asked in annoyance.

"You tried getting this thing steady and not throw your ass out!" He countered as he tried to maintain balance. "Damn door's stuck too!"

The woman's eyes narrowed before she began to throw a volley of fireballs at the three, the silver eyed female rolling away and giving counter fire, Jaune blocking them and making sure that they don't pass him to hit innocence bellow, and the woman was flipping away from them.

"Hn!" She grunted as she raised riding crop, causing many of torn parts of the roof to float with a light purple aura around them. Focusing and moving her hands, she formed the debris into a rotating spear before launching it at the other woman. She also noted that several white large 'needles flew over her head and slammed against the bullhead. She glanced back and noted that the giant feather the hooded teen was using were missing a bit of its barbs. 'He must have a lot of strength and aura use to release the barbs of that feather.' She theorized as she heard her 'spear' was broken by a powerful blast of fire. The blonde woman then took control of the shards once again and had the debris separated in three segmented parts and peppered the bullhead with them.

The red dressed woman held her hands together, her aura glowing. She then spreads her arms open, sending a dome of extreme heat.

That caused a momentarily blinding flash. The three on the roof shook their heads only to see the bullhead at a good distance away.

The woman then sat beside the man and narrowed her eyes. 'Something about the robed boy.' She hummed. 'Something inside me telling me not to face him.'

She needed to look deep into this. Glancing the man besides her, she began to hatch her plan "Roman. I need a favor."

"They got away." The silver eyed female groaned as the hooded male stepped up to them, most of the barbs missing from the white Nevermore's feather.

The woman gave the two a look that said that they were in deep shit.

"Uhm…" The younger female gave a nervous giggle, clearly seeing what she was thinking. "Can we have your autograph?"

Jaune couldn't stop the snort that left him.

RDP

Jaune sighed for the umpteenth time as he was sitting inside one of the rooms that were meant for interrogation. He was rather bored and also annoyed at being here instead of sleeping all because of the criminal, the man no known as Roman Torchwick.

They also took the Feather from him to 'study'.

He mentally snorted. 'I wonder how the other girl is doing?' He thought as the front door opened and the blonde woman stepped inside.

"I do hope that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young man." She said as she made her way to the seat across from him. "You've put yourself and others in danger." She began.

"Well to be fair, I was in the area when someone was thrown out of the store." He said in defense.

The woman did not take being cut off by the younger blonde and slapped her riding crop on the table, not even getting the smallest flinch as a reaction.

Jaune simply kept eyes contact with the woman.

He faced_ far_ more danger than this.

"Very well." The woman fixed her glasses. "What is your name? What academy did you attend?"

"My name us Jaune Arc. I'm planning to enter Beacon." He simply answered. "I have no prior lessons to any previous academy, but I was home trained."

"Have you sent your letter of recommendation?" The woman then asked.

"Early this afternoon." He sighed. "I just hope I get in." He muttered.

"I see." The blonde woman nodded. "Have you traveled around Remnant?" She asked remembering saying that he was home trained.

"My father and I traveled a lot around Remnant and my sisters and I were trained at home. We did have some connections with the schools." He shrugged. "But if Beacon's headmaster wants to reject me, I could always attend the others. But I really want to attend Beacon." He claimed.

The woman whipped out her scroll and accessed it. "Hm.'" She hummed. "Your letter will be read through." She muttered. 'But something isn't right.' She thought to herself as she looked to the male who was sitting rather relaxed, much to her hidden annoyance. "Where did you live?"

"My family and I live in private, not even connection can reach that far due to someone's semblance being a little too much on the powerful side, hence why we travel." Jaune explained and then looked to the door as it was open and a red blur flew in.

"You're okay!" The silver eyed female cried at as she stood by him, red rose petals fluttering to the ground and trail from the door.

Before the woman could say anything to the younger female, a man came in. He is a middle-aged, maybe about his mid-to late forties with tousled silver hair and thin eyes with brown irises. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, he has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition, he has a what seems to be a mecha-cane and a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem.

"I see you seem to have made a friend, Miss Rose." The man smiled as he stepped inside, his left hand holding a mug of coffee. He gave Jaune a once over. "Mister Arc, I presume?" He nodded.

"I am." Jaune nodded and suspected that he got his name from silver eyed girl. "And you are?"

"My name is Ozpin". The man introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ozpin." The male teen greeted.

"He knows my uncle!" The red tipped blackette squealed, much to Jaune's amusement.

"In any case, I will be seeing you to attending Beacon Academy." The man said as he raised his mug in a 'cheers' manner. "I've provided lodging for you and Ms. Rose. Think of it as a thank you for helping the store owner."

"Just like that?" Blue eyes blinked and at the man's nod, he shrugged. "Okay." He stood up.

"I can't wait to attend Beacon!" Silver irises then focused on the robed male. "Oh!" She held out her hand. "My name is Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you."

"Jaune Arc." The blonde held the younger female's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Pleased to meet you."

"Awe." Ruby had a bashful look. 'Hopefully Yang doesn't hear about this.' She hoped.

RDP

"I wonder if we'll be in the same team." Ruby wondered as she was looking out of the window in the large bullhead that she and many others were inside. "I hope I get to see him again though."

"What are you talking about, Rubes?" Yang asked as she ruffled Ruby's hair.

"This guy that helped me out last night fighting off Torchwick." Ruby replied.

"That infamous dust thief, right?" Yang blinked.

"The one and only." Ruby sighed. "He was really nice."

"Wonder if he's as cute as the guy I met yesterday." Yang grinned.

"You did say that you met a guy yesterday." The silver eyed female hummed. "Something about a Faunus taking his scroll."

"Sure did." Yang chirped. "Didn't even take a glance of my cleavage when a lowered a bit." She pouted.

"Yeah. Show a guy your tits and he'll be all over you." Ruby deadpanned.

"I mean he was not being like those other guys back at Signal. You know?" Yang tried to explain.

Ruby didn't say anything as she remembered how some of the guys tried to get her sister through her or vice-versa.

But she can feel that Jaune's different than all those guys.

"I still can't believe that you've been admitted to Beacon!" Yang then beamed, deciding to change the subject. "My little sister is growing up so fast!" She hugged the female.

"Ya~ng." Ruby whined as she tried to get out the blonde's grasps. "Tíng xiàlái (Stop it)." She whined. "Sōngshǒu (Let go)." She groaned as she couldn't get out of her sister's hold.

Jaune sighed as he was leaning against one of the support beam in the bullhead. He looked at the sheathed sword on his lap, his father having sent a small group of Craves to deliver it to him.

It has a heavy and elaborate cross-guard and hilt. The white sheath is accented with gold, including a design of red spiked symbols with two crescent moons at the base.

He pulled the handle to reveal a polished shine of the sword's blade.

This blade, his mother wielded in her huntress days.

Mort Blanche (White Death)

'This was forged by father himself using the bones, feather, and flesh a Grand Nevermore mother killed in her early years.' He mentally hummed. 'Maybe I should get a chance to test it out when I can.'

"Jaune?" Two voices called him as one, getting his attention and looking to see the two females he met before. "Yang? Ruby?" He blinked, but then smiled at the two.

The sisters looked to each other. "That's the guy?" They said as one then looked to the robed male as they pointed at one another. "You met my sister?"

"So that's what happened." Yang hummed as she looked between her sister and Jaune.

"Yup!" Ruby chirped.

"You didn't try anything to her, did you Feather Weight?" The older sibling asked with a slight edge in her tone.

"Ya~ng." Ruby frowned at her sister.

"It's alright, Ruby." Jaune smiled. "I know an older protective sibling when I see one."

Yang grinned, remembering him saying that he himself is an older brother.

"You're a big brother too?" Ruby looked to the older male.

"I'm also a younger brother." He chuckled. "I have four younger sisters and three older sisters."

"Woah." Silver eyes blinked. "Eight children in total."

"Yep." Jaune grinned. "Siblings can be a pain, but I still love 'em all and will do my best to protect them."

"Even if it's you older sisters? Ruby asked with Yang raising a brow at her silver eyed sister.

"Especially my older sisters." He chuckled. "Sometimes being the only male sibling can act as a buffer if they were to cut lose?"

"How so?" Yang wondered.

"Being the oldest come some perks in terms of power." He thought on how to explain this. "In a way you can say that we earned some of the best, but dangerous perks from our father and mothers."

"So your dad is pretty tough, huh?" Yang grinned.

"The toughest." Jaune nodded. "He hasn't lost any fights as far as I can remember."

_"May I have your attention please."_ Glynda's voice caught everyone attention. _"Hello and welcome to Beacon." _She began _"My name is, Glynda Goodwitch, assistant head mistress of Beacon Academy." _She introduced herself to the occupants. _"You are among a privilege few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you the knowledge and the training to protect our world." _She finished her speech and her hologram faded.

"Why does it feel like I heard that before?" Yang hummed, while the other two shrugged at that.

BLERGH!

Yang recoiled as someone puked in the trashcan right beside her.

The trio can see that the person has ginger hair and was female.

Jaune patted her back. "Are you feeling a bit better?" He asked.

"I'm fine." The female coughed as she pulled herself up. "Just ate too many pancakes this morning." She giggled as she looked at them. She has torques iris and is about seventeen. Her hair is spiked at the nape of her neck and two bangs framing her face to her cheeks with one middle fringe close to her right eye. Her clothing seems to be a mix of different colors and themes. She wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart between her D-cup cleavage and collarbone, with white detached sleeves on each arm. She also wears a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces. She's also wearing an armor of sorts that begins in the middle of the shoulders and neck and ends by the waist. She has a light-grey bow at the back of the skirt with a ribbon extending to the skirt's bottom. On her back was a hammer symbol with a lightning bolt running through it.

"Here you go." Jaune reached into his robe and pulled out a small capsule filled with purple pills. "This should help. My mother brewed these just in case I get any upset stomach or suffer from motion sickness."

"Oh. Thank you!" She cheered gleefully as she took the capsule. "You're a very nice person! What's your name? I'm Nora! Nora Valkyrie!" She introduced herself as she held her hand up for a shake.

Jaune chuckled as she took her hand kissed her knuckles. "Jaune Arc. Pleased to meet you, Ms Valkyrie."

"Oh none of that now!" Nora laughed as the robed youth released her hand. "You helped me, so that make you good in my book!" She grinned. "I'll need to right a book first though." She hummed.

"Nora!" A female cried out.

"Nina~!" Nora called back.

Nina wears green dress with short sleeves that has three ocean blue diamonds on the chest along with a red ribbon tied on the lower back. Her eyes are golden brown and narrowed. Her hair is dark violet with blue hints that are set in a two spikes short ponytails with two thin braids hanging from her neck down pass her hidden A-cup bust. She also wears black pants with bell bottoms and black Chinese shoes under it.

"Hi Nina!" Nora smiled.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay close to me?" She sighed.

"A lot." Nora tapped her chin. "I lost count in the thousands." She giggled as she opened the cap and popped two pills in her mouth and swallowed them. "Blech!" She made a face.

"Yeah." Jaune chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "The pills do have a horrible taste, but the results are worth it."

"You can't just accept things from strangers, Nora." Nina sighed and looked to the trio.

"He's only one person. And his name is Jaune Arc. That makes him not a stranger." Nora smiled. "Hey! My stomach feels so~ much better!" She cheered and hugged Jaune _very_ tightly.

"No problem." Jaune chuckled as he patted the ginger's head, not even bothered by the hug at all. "Glad you're feeling better."

Nina sighed again. "My name is Nina Wang." She greeted with a bow. "I apologize for my friend's behavior."

"No prob." Yang waved her hand. "I'm Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet you."

"Ruby Rose. Hi!"

"Jaune Arc." He nodded in greeting.

Nora was still hugging him.

"So you're first years like us?" Nina nodded.

"Yup." Ruby smiled.

"I would like to have my body back please." He smiled.

"Oh! Sorry." Nora laughed as she released her hold on the male. "You're pretty strong."

"Not really." He shrugged.

"You tanked a hug from Nora, who is a very physically strong young woman." Nina explained as the bullhead's pilot announced that they were about to land and for them to find their seats. "I think we should do what the pilot said." She said and the others nodded.

The now bigger group was walking towards the Academy via the long walkway.

"So you decided to leave earlier and in the middle of the night?" Nora hummed as she walked besides the sword carrying male.

"I basically snuck out my own room." The robbed male chuckled. "While my sisters and mothers were asleep, I had to sneak pass the guards and our pets." He sighed. "I practically bumped into Barry and had to bribe him to get him bananas that he liked so much in order not to alert my own mother."

"How many mothers do you have?" Yang asked as she now wanted to know about the blonde male concerning his family.

He smiled. "My father is married to three women, one of them is of course is my mother."

"So your father is a playboy?" Nina asked with a frown.

Jaune stopped and looked at Nina in the eyes, a small frown marring his face. "The women loved him and he wanted to spend his life with of them alone. But he finally caved as the three them said that he'll need to marry them unless he wants to be hunted down by them. He's been through a lot before he met them. He lost a lot, and blames himself for it. He didn't even think he was even worthy of finding happiness. But they proved him wrong."

"That is no excuse for him to have such a relationship." Nina said. "A relationship is to be between two people."

"Nina, stop." Nora told her friend.

But she ignored the Valkyrie. "And if you're anything like that, I will appreciate that you keep away from Nora and I." She continued.

Jaune shook his head. "I don't have time for judgmental assholes." He grunted as he turned and walked a bit faster.

"Jaune, wait." Nora looked at Nina with a disapproving frown before she caught up to Jaune.

Nina ignored the looks the sisters gave her and pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. "That girl."

"I am fine, Nora." Jaune was slightly annoyed at how quick the bluenette had judge his father.

"You're not fine." Nora said with a pout. "I'm sorry if Nina said those mean things to you, but she's always been protective about me." She explained.

"I could only assume she's like this because of her upbringing?" He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Nina's father and brother weren't the best, hence why she's here in Beacon." The ginger haired girl had a small smile. "Don't worry! I'm sure you'll be the bests of friends in the future!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Jaune muttered as he rounded the corner and bumped into someone, a yelp of surprise following from the person. "Sorry." He quickly apologized, Nora looking over his shoulder as he kneeled and held his hand out.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going." The person, a female, said as she took his hand and was pulled up to stand.

Jaune got a good look at her. 'Is it me am I seeing a lot beautiful ladies lately?' He wondered.

She has olive skin, slightly slanted eyes, and yellow irises with almond shaped pupils and purple flared make-up behind them. She has black hair that cascaded down her back and with a few frilled bangs over her forehead and between her eyes and was styled in a way that hid her ears with a large black bow on her head. She wears a white corset like top over her C-cup bust with a white short sleeved belly length black jacket showing her flat toned stomach and inward bellybutton. She also wears black shorts with thigh high boots.

Jaune looked down to see an open book pages down on the ground and picked up. "You dropped this." He handed her the book. "Again I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay." She muttered as she took the book back and held it, mentally marking the page before closing it. "I was too engrossed in my reading."

"What were you reading?" Nora asked with her head tilted to the side.

"Uhm." The bow haired girl started.

BOOM!

"What was that?" Nora asked.

"It sounds like it came from where the others are." Jaune said.

"That wasn't very nice." Yang instantly rounded on the Chinese girl as the duo left.

"All I did was said what I believe." She frowned.

"Apologize to him." The silver eyed girl ordered.

"I will not." Nina narrowed her eyes.

"Go. Apologize." Ruby swung her hand to the direction that Jaune and Nora went and accidentally hit a person.

Said person was struck in the chest and bowled over a few suitcases.

Few selected of said suitcases were filled with fine dust of several colors sealed in vials and fell onto the floor.

Causing and explosion of fire, thunder, and wind.

BOOM!

The now four people were coughing and groaning in pain as they were thrown by the force of the blast.

"You...idiot." The fourth female coughed as she glared at the still coughing younger female. "Do...you..." She stood up as she tried patting off the sooth off her clothes. "Do you know how many those vials of Dust costs?!"

"Sorry!" Ruby finally reigned in her coughing fit.

"You okay, Rubes?" Yang asked as she stood up, helping her sister along with her.

Nina groaned as she too stood up, rubbing her head.

The young woman standing before them wears a white dressed shirt with silver long sleeve vest with wide rimmed cuffed that shows that inside was blood red. Long white hair that was tied at an off center to the top right ponytail her irises are cold blue with a scar over the left eye that reaches down her cheek. She wears a knee length wide ice blue skirt with white frills at the end. White ballet shoes with shin high white socks. On the back of her vest is a snowflake crest. She also wears a small tiara on her head.

Of course that image was ruined by the sooth on her clothes and face.

"Are you going to pay for this?" She asked as she kept her eyes on the shorter female.

"Hey!" Yang stepped between her sister and the whitette, her eyes burning red. "It was an accident." She growled.

"Hmph!" The white dressed female stuck her nose up. "It doesn't matter. One of you are going to pay for these broken Dust vials." She pointed to the broken vials with various colored dust. "So who's it going to be?"

"Depends when you'll stop being such a bitch." Yang kept her eyes on the whitette.

"You be careful, brute." Cold blue eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know that I'm-" She began.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation. One of the largest companies with multiple branches over Remnant."

The four look to see Jaune, Nora, and the third person.

"Finally someone that recognizes me." The now known Weiss smiled in satisfaction as she heard that it was the male that spoke.

"A Corporation that is questioned by the labor cost and questionable business partners." The bow haired girl added with a frown on her face.

"What?" Weiss looked at the black haired female.

"Just the words I hear." She shrugged.

"How much?" Jaune stepped forward.

"Excuse me?" Weiss blinked.

"The spilled Dust and broken vials." The blonde haired male pointed out. "How much?"

Weiss had to look up to male due to him being taller than her. "Are you really willing to pay for someone else's mistake?"

Blue eyes scanned over the four sooth covered females. "I am." He nodded as he took out a check book and wrote down the amount and gave her the slip.

'Passionate as well.' The whitette thought to herself. "Very well." She nodded as she took the slip and nodded at the amount. 'It's just over the full cost.' Her eyes looked over it. She then turned to the sliver eyed female. "Beacon Academy is not for children." She said. "If you came here just to feel like a hero of sorts then you should stay home." Giving Jaune a nod, she kept walking. "Good day."

"You…didn't really have to do that." Ruby said a she was rubbing her face and dusting off her clothes.

"As a friend, I insist that I help you." Jaune smiled.

"We're…friends?" Silver eyes blinked.

"Of course." The young man smiled. "Now let's get to the auditorium."

The small group entered and saw that many of the other students have entered.

"What a crowd." Yang commented.

"Hope I get a lot autographs." The male joked.

"Are you famous?" Nora asked as the group went deeper into the building.

"Ha!" The male laughed. "I wish."

Unknown, to him, a set of green eyes were looking at him. "Jaune?" The person muttered. "I've finally found you." The person smiled.

"Well that was rather boring." Yang muttered after Ozpin did his speech and Glynda sent them along their way.

Jaune could only look around, seeing much more humans then Faunus. 'No surprise there.' He thought to himself. "How about we go chill until later tonight, huh?" He suggested.

The group has indeed explored the limited area they could. It was soon night and the group, minus Nina, had decided to sleep in the same area.

Jaune had finished set up his sleeping bag. The young man has opted to remove his robe and folded it up to put it in his carry bag. He now stood with his hakama-esque pants and sleeveless black under shirt, unintentionally catching the attention of many of female huntresses to be to the sight of his wired muscles.

"Damn you're fit." Yang, wearing a yellow top with form hugging brown shorts, whistled at the sight of the male, the shirt showing his pecs and eight pack abs.

Ruby, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with ankle length white pants that has rose designs on it, stood behind her sister, her cheeks were rather red at the purple tipped blonde's display.

Thankfully, her sister didn't turn to look at her.

"You're so ripped!" Nora, wearing a white shirt with pink shorts, gasps as she was suddenly by the male's left and squeezing his arm.

Jaune chuckled as he felt his arm was being tickled. "My eldest sisters made sure that I was as fit as possible, our parents pitching in too." He smiled. "The amount of times I had to mend my bones and muscles were too much."

"So you trained hard too, then?" Blake, wearing a black thigh length under kimono, had her book before her, but was giving some glances to his muscles. Sure some of the other guys were walking around shirtless, showing off their bod and what not, but she can appreciate a tease.

Nina, wearing a shin length green sleeping dress, simply stood away from the small group and huffed.

"Nina look at these guns!" Nora giggled.

"I see no reason to partake in this." The Chinese female muttered.

"You haven't apologized to him yet." Ruby grumbled.

"It's okay, Ruby." Jaune patted the smaller' female's head with a smile. "I'm over it like a Nevermore."

Ruby pouted, but relented.

"This is too great!" Yang laughed.

"Will you lot be silent?" Weiss asked as she stepped forward towards them, wearing an ice blue pajama set. She gave Jaune a once over before focusing on the rest of them. "A lot of us are trying to sleep."

"Well you're doing a great job at keeping us awake." Yang muttered.

"I'll have you know that-" Weiss began

"Will you look at that, I just cut you off." Yang snared.

Weiss was getting rather annoyed at the brute's disrespect. "Why you-"

"Let's not get into any fights." Jaune said as he stood between the two females. "We have initiation tomorrow and I think it's best that we all get some good sleep."

Weiss huffed and walked away.

Yang simply frowned at the retreading whitette. "I hope I don't end up in her team." She muttered.

"Don't temp Oum." Ruby shook her head.

Yang laughed. "What's the worst that can happen?"

RDP

Jaune woke up the following morning. "Time to get ready." He sighed and proceeded to do so.

"It's morning. It's morning. It's morning!" Nora cheered as Nina was brushing her teeth.

"Nora, you need to relax." She sighed after rinsing her mouth.

"But I'm _so_ excited!" The ginger squealed. "We've made so many friends in one day, Nina! One day!"

Nina couldn't help but smile at her friend's happiness. Her smile slowly lessened as she thought of the purple tipped blonde. 'I need to make sure Nora stays away from him.'

Yang and Ruby were in the weapon's locker room, the younger checking through her weapon. "So you ready, Rubes?"

"I think so." The red tipped blackette nodded after her weapon shifted to its compact mode. "Are you?" She asked.

Yang grinned. "Of course I am." She was rather confident. "And I know you'll pass too."

"I hope so." Silver eyes locked on to lilac.

Blake just finished flipping through a page of her book, her weapon strapped to her back. It's a cleaver like sheath that about two feet in length and looks like it can cut just like the blade that's sheathed in it.

Weiss was walking through the locker room with a purpose, having seen the person she was looking for enter before she did. 'And there she is.' She thought with a confident smile.

A female about seventeen with red hair in a waist-length ponytail with a chin length bang framing her right face and a nose length bang between her vivid green eyes. She also wears light-green eye shadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She is tall and quite muscular. Her top over her impressive E-cup bust consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She wears an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt. There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and sword" symbol. She wears a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hangs from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze circlet around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She also wears elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also dons a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

Weiss approached the female. "Good morning, Ms. Nikos." She greeted.

The redhead turned to the whitette and gave a short bow. "Good morning." She greeted back. "How may I help you?"

"My name is Weiss; Weiss Schnee." Weiss introduced herself. "I was wondering if there was a possibility of us being partners." She requested.

"I'm not sure how the team selecting is." The taller female hummed at that.

Weiss mentally frowned, having forgotten that hunter/huntress teams consist of four members.

Her sister was after all part of a team.

"I see." She hummed a she passed her hand over her own weapon, a rapier with what looks to be a six chamber rotator in it filled with blue, red, green, yellow, white, and black dust. "I am certain that many might be looking forward to teaming up the champion of the Mistral Tournaments." Weiss smiled.

"Right." She looked down. "I'm…looking forward for this?"

'Perfect.' Weiss thought. 'Hopefully the other members of our team will not be a nuisance.' She mentally frowned. 'But with my contacts and Ms. Nikos' fame we can be the greatest of huntresses Remnant will ever know!'

"Excuse me." Jaune spoke as he was behind the two females.

"What do you want?" Weiss frowned at the male for interrupting her mental monologue.

"You're standing in front of my locker." He said as he pointed to the locker behind the Schnee heiress that was located besides Nikos'.

"Oh." Weiss was rather surprised by this and moved out of the way.

"Thank you." He nodded and unlocked the locker, retrieving his weapon.

"Good morning, Jaune." The redhead called him, gaining his attention and shocking the whitette.

He nodded back at her. "Good morning to you." He tilted his head to the side. "Uhm…do I know you?" He asked.

Weiss was wondering the same thing too as she looked between the two.

The revealed champion smiled. "I was sure that you would remember me." She sighed.

"I would be really ashamed if I had forgotten to have met such a beautiful young woman." Jaune said.

"Maybe you'd remember me if my hair was like this?" She asked as she held up her like they were twin tails. Seeing his eyes widen a bit, she smiled. "Now remember about ten years ago, you met a girl with hair like this and brown dress."

The image did come to mind and his surprised expression changed to that of joy. "Pyrrha!" He smiled as he hugged the female, the champion laughing as she returned it. "Oh. Look at you! From a cute girl to a beautiful young woman." He complimented.

Pyrrha blushed at the praise, and the fact that his hands were still on his hips. "You look rather handsome yourself."

"How do you two know each other?" Weiss couldn't hold herself back. "How do you know that four time winning Mistral Champion?"

Jaune chuckled as released his hold on the redhead and he scratched the back of his head. "My father used to travel a lot around Remnant, taking me or any of my other siblings with him. When it was my turn, we went to Mistral."

"That day we had a small Grimm infestation neat my town." Pyrrha added. "My mother and father were both at the front lines and wanted to help."

"Pyrrha here decided that she was ready to fight Grimm." Jaune shook his head. "An Ursa Major was close to crushing her, but I managed to push her out of the way before could have been hurt."

"I was unconscious for several hours." Pyrrha spoke. "When I awoke, my parents doted on me." She sighed. "He was rather happy that I was well." She looked to the male.

"Wasn't very smart for you stand in front of something that would kill anything that gives off aura without hesitation wielding a training stick." Jaune deadpanned.

His mother was rather furious at both him and his father.

No matter how powerful his father may be, he would still be fearful of an angry woman.

"So how Pumpkin Pets's?" He teased.

Pyrrha sighed. "I don't like 'em. They taste very awful."

"My younger sisters love it." Jaune tapped his chin.

_"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" _Glynda's voice came from the speakers within the lockers. _"Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliffs immediately."_

"C'mon, Jaune!" Pyrrha said as she pulled him along, a huffing Weiss following.

The students of Beacon stood at the cliff. All standing in a single line atop a grey square below their feet. Before them stood Glynda and Ozpin with his ever present cup of coco.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explained

"Does that mean we're going to be watched?" Ruby asked with her hand raised.

"That is correct." The grey haired man nodded.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumor of the assignments of teams." Glynda continued, her green eyes scanning the students before her. "Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be giving teammates…today.

"Huh?" Jaune raised a brow.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." The coco man added. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you could work well with."

Weiss glanced at Pyrrha. And then at Jaune. 'Maybe.' She planned…

"That being said, the first person that you make eye contact with after landing, will be your partner for the next four years."

"Hah." Jaune sighed as he looked among the students.

"Interesting." Nina hummed as she looked Nora, the Valkyrie humming to herself.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest." The headmaster of Beacon instructed. "You will meet our position along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy the creatures in your path. Or you will die."

Jaune frowned. 'Can't be helped, I suppose.'

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned ruin containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Glynda looked to the group.

"How will we be arriving into the forest?" Jaune asked.

"You will perform a landing strategy." The man replied.

"Will we be dropped off via bullhead or…

Spring!

Woah!

The purple tipped blonde looked to see someone flying towards the forest. "Oh" He then nodded as he saw several other students being launched.

Nora flying with a cheer.

Yang sending a wink to her little sister and him before putting on her glasses and was sent airborne.

Ruby giving a wave before she too was launched.

Nina was also gone.

Blake nodded and she became a flying projectile as well.

Pyrrha gave a small smile before flying.

Weiss huffed before she too was launched.

"This is it." He muttered before he too joined the other students.

The young man was rather focused as he soared through the morning sky. "So I'm partnered with the first person that I make eye contact with, huh?" He muttered. "I have enough choices that I don't mind. My top thoughts are, Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang, and Nora. I don't mind being partnered with either Weiss or Blake. Nina would be the only person I would have a problem with." He admitted as he broke through the treetops and pulled out the sheathed blade, drew it and the sheath extended and unfolded to show a gold edged white shield with the double crescent insignia on it. He crashed through several branches and his feet planted on the ground before rolling to a steadied stance, shield forward and sword ready. Snorting, he stood up and looked around. "So far so good." He muttered and began to walk. 'They have the area monitored. So I have to be careful not reveal myself.'

Ruby was running through forest. 'Okay! Stuck the landing!' She looked around the rushing trees. 'Now to find my partner. I could meet Yang. She's my big sis, awesome, cool, and she's the best!' She then stopped by a tree and looked around. 'Or maybe Blake.' She hummed seeing no one. 'She mysterious, silent, and like a ninja.' She then shook her head and continued her track. 'No. What about Jaune?' She hummed as the male went through her mind. 'He's cool confident, and an all-around okay guy. Dad would like him too, I think.' She then pulled out her weapon and unfolded it, leaping up and decapitating black furred skull headed bipedal wolf with bone spikes. "And down goes the Beowolf." She sang with a pose. "Hm. Nora is pretty funny, kinda like an older ginger version of me." She smiled. "But those two." She huffs thinking about Weiss and Nina. "GoD no." She muttered. She then broke through foliage and hit a sudden brakes of her heels digging in the dirt.

Standing before her was a surprised Weiss Schnee.

The two locked eyes and Ruby groaned. "Drown me in a pit of used gun shells."

"Well I never!" Weiss huffed as she walked away.

"You know we're partners now, right?" Ruby asked the whitette.

"I refuse to be partnered with a child!" The Schnee responded as she broke through some foliage and saw Nina sitting cross-legged with her eyes closed. 'Smart.' She thought.

Nina frowned. "I believe you left your partner behind." She said.

"I prefer a different partner." Weiss responded.

"As do I." The Chinese female said.

Weiss sighed. "Then I wish you luck." She then turned and walked back to the shorter female. "This by no means, makes us friends." She said.

"Do you really have to be a bitch?" Ruby frowned.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Weiss asked with a scowl.

'Can't do that anymore.' Ruby thought, but huffed.

Weiss groaned. "C'mon let's go." She said as she began to walk away. "And don't slow me down." Ruby appeared before her in a flurry of rose petals. "Was zur Hölle (What the Hell?)"

"As you've seen, I'm not slow." Ruby gave a cheeky grin.

Weiss shook her head. "Anyway. We need to…"

GROWL!

SQUEAL!

The two females instantly stood back to back.

More of the bipedal wolves like the one Ruby killed earlier emerged from the foliage around them followed by some boar like creatures.

They were quadruped with many features associated with a boar, including cloven-feet, a line of hair sprouting from its spine, snub snout, and tusks. It seems to have four eyes, a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks.

"Beowolves and Boarbatusks." Ruby muttered.

"I can see that." Weiss replied.

RDP

"Hello~!" Yang said loudly as she was now walking around the forest. "Anyone wants to be this sexy blonde bombshell's partne~r? Just have to make contact with these sweet lilac eye~s!" She declared. "Hm?" She heard a rustle to her left. "Rubes?" She hoped and neared it. "Feather Weight? Nora? Blake?"

Her reply was a growl and her eyes looking up.

"No-p-e." She then rolled to the side, avoiding a large blackened bear claw that was aimed at her head. Yang looked at the creature. "Just an Ursa."

It has black fur and bony spikes on its back and arms, as well as white, bone-like mask with red detailing, and was large and stocky. The bear stood at an intimidating seven feet tall with its body. The creature looked at girl with its yellow-red glowing eyes with nothing but hate and anger . It has bony spikes on its back, shoulders, and hind legs. The creature growled at her, its teeth filled maw opened.

A second growl was heard and she flipped backwards high over another Ursa.

"C'mon. 'Bear' with me." She grinned as her cuffs unfolded and extended, covering her wrists, hands, and fingers. The gauntlets have a golden color and the shells inside are red and orange. Inside there are chambers that holster a magazine consisting of 12 shells, giving the weapons 24 shots in total if both gauntlets are fully loaded, which they are now. A silver-ish gray barrel is concealed in the front of the gauntlet, aligned between the knuckles of the index and middle finger.

The first Ursa launched at her, left paw ready to swipe, but the blonde rushed in and send a hard jab to the open chest.

BANG!

The resulting attack caused an explosion and sent the large bear Grimm away. The second one attempted to leap on her, but she quickly sent an uppercut and a thrust kick to the gut.

Yang was bouncing on the balms of her feet as the two Ursa shook off their hits. "You two wouldn't happen to see a girl about yay high, red hood, and carries a rather large sniper-scythe now, would you?"

The two Grimm stood on their hind legs and growled.

"I guess not, huh?" She scratched the back of her head. She avoided a one-two swipe from the closes Ursa and strafe left to avoid a downward swipe. Yang used her training to good use and stepped close and personal and slammed a double fist strike into the chest area. "Shuānglóng huǒyàn bàozhà (Double Dragon Fire Roar)." A click was heard and was soon followed by the sound of a shotgun, the back of the Ursa bursting outwards with blackened gore and dust. Yang stood there in her stance as the beast before began to break away in black dust.

And yes, she felt badass as she slowly stood still and took a deep breath.

"Next." She grinned.

The second Ursa took a lumbering step forward and roared in challenging manner.

"You're challenging me? A Xiao Long?" Yang chuckled as her eyes burdened red, her hair giving a soft fiery glow. She then slammed her fists together. "Bring it!"

The Grimm rushed at her, feet thundering the forest ground as Yang wanted to meet it halfway. The two were close to clashing; the sound of a shot and blade cutting through was heard.

Both combatants stopped. The Ursa due to a black blade lodged into its head and Yang due to the interruption.

Yang huffed as the Ursa fell back, the blade being tugged away by a flat cord that looks like a ribbon into the hands of one Blake Belladonna. "I could've handled it." She muttered with a smile.

"I'm sure you can...partner." Blake allowed a small smile on her lips.

...

Nina heard a growl and leaped back as Beowolf came down from above. She landed and snapped her left leg back just another Beowolf came out and struck it in the snout. Landing on her feet, she pulled out a gold colored foot long staff, only for it to extend to five feet with two blue curved blades erupted from the side forming a bident. She twirls it around and held it at the ready as more Beowolves slowly come out to surround her.

One of the pack attacks from her right and she struck it with a quick thrust, piercing it skull for an instant kill. She then yanked it out and hit the one behind her, making it trip over the staff. She then twirls the weapon again, the weapon mecha-forming into a long barreled gun. Taking aim at the tumbling Beowolf, she shot the head with precision. She the leaped forward as two tried to pincer her with their claws and missed. Like those awesome Chinese martial arts movies, she glided forward and popped three more before landing and sliding on the ground, her bident form reverted. She missed the one above that pounced towards her with a howl and caught her attention.

Nina looked up and cursed just as two more came to try and rip her apart.

"Get down!" A female cried out and did just as a bronze, yellow shield sailed and hit the two lupine Grimm like a certain star spangled hero.

Heroine in this case.

Pyrrha shot out the foliage and impaled the airborne Beowolf in the neck with a short handled spear. Landing on the dissolving creature, she held her hand out at the shield that was imbedded in a third Beowolf that was at a distance. The shield shook a bit before launching at the redhead's outstretched hand.

Nina saw that some of the lupine Grimm were distracted and quickly took out two more of the pack and looked around to notice that the rest ran away. Sighing, she collapsed her weapon and strapped it to her lower back. "Thank you." She said as she kept her gaze away.

Caw!

Nina looked and her eyes widened as a small avian Grimm flew towards her. 'A Crave?' She thought.

The Crave is an avian Grimm about the size of a crow and was flying towards her. It has four narrowed eyes and a serrated beak being four inches and curved down at an angle. The top half of its head was bone plated and had red tribal markings along the sides and forehead. The top of the head was adorned with a small but forward curved horn.

Bang!

Squawk!

Nina's eyes were wide as the spear flew passing her and impaled the Crave to a three, the body dissolving into black dust.

"I'm sorry about that." Pyrrha apologized as she called her spear back. "Are you okay?"

Nina finally turned to the redhead, her eyes meeting green. "I am. Thank you for your assistant." She gave a small bow, her palm folding her fist. "My name is Nina Wang. Pleased to meet you."

"Pyrrha Nikos." The champion smiled.

"I know of you." Nina nodded. "Worry not. I'm not like those fanatics."

"Thank Oum." The redhead sighed.

RDP

Weiss leaped away from a swipe that was aimed at her stomach. Landing, she stood tall and held her weapon at the ready like a fencer. 'Remember your training.' She thought as the Beowolves around her surrounded her. 'Head up. Shoulders back. Right foot forward. Not that forward! Now wait for the right moment.'

…

…

…

The chamber in her weapon rotated and the red dust vial glowed. 'Now!' She shot off with a speed, her weapon posed to strike the Beowolf before her.

"Look out!" Ruby's voice warned, but it was too late.

Weiss was suddenly blindsided by one of the Boarbatusks, hitting and her attack, a row of fire, was sent off course and burned a sole tree in the field.

Ruby used her speed and was suddenly behind the white haired female and stopped her from hitting a boulder. "You okay?" She asked keeping her eyes on the gathered Grimm.

"I think I will be." Weiss muttered as she shook her head and ignored the rose petals around her.

"Good." The red tipped blackette nodded as the two stood up. "I think leaving would be a good idea though."

"Why is that?" Weiss asked with a scowl. "They are clearly outclassed."

"We are outnumbered." Ruby shot back. "Beowolves work as a pack and Boarbatusks just rolls over whatever has aura. Plus that fire will bring more."

Weiss wanted to retort, but seeing more of the Grimm, she mentally conceded. Wordlessly, the two managed to get away, the Beowolves howling to day sky.

Weiss and Ruby reached a good distance away.

"What the hell was that?" The younger female muttered. "It wanted to look like the Grimm were actually thinking."

"That's impossible." Weiss shook her head. "The Grimm are merely beasts that wishes for nothing more to tear all of us apart."

"And that Beowolf did not stand still like bait so you can get hit by a Boarbatusk?" Ruby asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Listen here you little girl." Weiss scowled. "As much as I disagree with these arrangements, we are partners." She tapped the shorter female chest. "If it was up to me, you wouldn't even be in this academy." She whirled and turned away. "Insufferable little brat."

"Frosty bitch." Ruby growled between her teeth as she pulled out her scythe and cut a tree down with a single swing. She then followed the heiress, muttering in Chinese as the tree fell over with a crash, a very large black feather gliding down on it several seconds later.

…

A pair of gold irises within purple sclera open. Seconds later the colors changed from gold to blue with black rounded pupils and purple sclera to white.

"Hm…" Jaune laid on a branch above the hidden camera, running his fingers over a Crave's feathered back. "They rather talented for Dustlings so young and around my age." He hummed as the Crave thrilled in a relaxing manner. "Very strong indeed." He looked down and raised an eyebrow to see a King Taijitu slowly making its way to a prey. "One of the students to be must be here." He noted as the other head at the end glanced at up to him, but did nothing.

The King Taijitu is a large Grimm, easily dwarfing Jaune if he were to stand by it. It sports many fangs in its jaws, with a long, black forked tongue to boot. It has two halves, a black one and a white one, that are joined in the center with a head at each end. The black half is primarily black in color, though it does contain a few speckles of white on its underbelly, as well as some isolated areas along its body. Its color scheme is very similar to that of the Beowolves and Ursa that have also been encountered in the Emerald Forest. It has large, blood-red eyes and a white bony covering with red markings on the top of its head. The white half is essentially the inverse of the black half. It also has large, blood-red eyes; however, the bony covering on the top of its head is primarily deep gray with red markings. Also, toward the end of its body, its scales appear to have a checkerboard design of gray and white, before turning black and white, then turning completely black as the other half's design comes into play.

Jaune shrugged. He did not care if anyone was hurt unless it was those he was closely considering as friends. He then saw that the large Grimm had pick up the scent of its prey. Looking ahead, the young man saw a hair of ginger accompanied with a humming tune at a distance.

With a simple wave, the Crave flew off into the distance, his hold no longer on it. He then followed the ginger, eager to see what she can do.

Nora was humming along as she made her way through the Emerald Forest. "I wonder if I'll be partnered up with Nina?" She hummed. "Oeh! Or Maybe Ruby? Or Maybe Jaune." She stopped walking and tapped her chin, the King Taijitu's black head hovering silently behind its prey.

Jaune watched as the Grimm lashed forward, Nora leaping to the side and rolled to a stop. 'Quick reflexes.' He hummed.

Nora pulled out her weapon, a Warhammer-grenade launcher combo. The weapon in whole was as long as she is tall. The hammer was shaped like ink pen with pinked feather shaped edges at the back. She held it at the ready as the serpentine Grimm hissed at her. "Bring it, Snakey!" She challenged.

Jaune could only snort in amusement.

The King Taijitu felt rather insulted and lunged at the female, maws wide open ready to gobble the female in one swoop.

Jaune was about to intervene, but noted that serpent stopped. Interested, he took hold of a smaller Crave and saw something rather surprising.

Nora was holding back the jaws, left hand at the upper and her right foot holding the lower. The ginger grunted as she held her hammer and it mecha-morphed into a grenade launcher. Grinning, she held it up and aimed down its gullet. "Eat up!" She yelled as she pulled the trigger, blowing the top head of the Grimm to gore and black dust. "Well." She wiped her forehead with a peppy smile. "That went well."

Before she had a time to a take a step, the white half hissed as it lunged at her back. Nora's eyes widened as she had forgotten that the King Taijitu is a two in one Grimm.

Shink!

But the head was cut in half down the middle, the dissolving halves breaking down into to black dust as Jaune was kneeling with his blade down. Standing up, he gave the ginger a grin. "I was just passing by and couldn't help and realize that you were here."

"Hi, Jaune!" She waved as she skipped at him with a big smile.

Standing up as he sheathed his blade away, he smiled. "I saw how you took out that Taijitu. Nice work."

"Awe shucks." Nora looked bashful as she kicked a rock away. "You're pretty cool too."

The young man laughed. "How about we get those relics, hm?"

"Yep!" Nora held her hand up. "Put 'em there, partner!"

Jaune shook her hand and noted that it was bleeding. "Nora. Did you unlock your aura?"

"Nope!" She replied.

'So that was pure physical strength.' The blonde thought in amazement.

RDP

"Hey, Neo!" Roman called as he walked into the room, many assortments of jewelries and neatly stacks of empty buckets of ice-cream ranging from a multitude of flavors.

"When will she ever stop collecting these?" The ember eyed woman sighed as she stepped into the room.

The woman about her early to mid-twenties has black flowing hair that leads down to her hips and glowing yellow-orange eyes with a flop of hair over her left eye, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini-dress with yellow designs on the arms and around the hips. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her D-cup bust. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside. She wears black shorts underneath her dress and a black choker on her neck. She also wears a set of gold loop earrings with a black gem dangling from each. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

"When she gets a brain freeze so cold Atlas might relocate here." The man chuckled and knocked on the doorframe. "Neo. Wake up, honey." He said.

The bed at the end was rather large pink bed with a single lump moving in it. A head moved out showing a cute face with half lidded heterochromia eyes, left brown and right pale cream. Her hair color is brown at the half and pink, a white streak in it, at the right half. The eyes blinked, the colors switching places and pale being pink. The head yawned without a sound.

The woman stepped forward. "Neo, I would like for you do a favor for me."

The sheet shuffled and a hand slipped out with a scroll open and the words typed on the screen. _"What's in it for me?"_

The woman sighed. "I'll buy you those seven flavors in one ice-cream you like so much." She bargained.

Roman looked to the woman. "Cinder. No."

_"Cinder. YES!"_ The bedded female wrote with a face splitting grin. _"Do you have a picture?"_

Cinder reached to her side and pulled out her scroll. "I managed to take a picture of him when Roman and I tried to get way from Glynda." She showed her the picture, revealing the white Nevermore feather wielding robed male, but with half his face revealed due to bullheads's light on him.

Neo looked at his face, committing it to memory. _"He's pretty handsome. Mind if I play with him?" _She looked at the two.

Cinder shrugged. "Do what you wish." She simply said. "But do be careful." 'Why does he give off the same feeling as my mistress?' She thought. 'I need a deeper look into this.'

RDP

Jaune, with his hood back up and his face hidden in the darkness, and Nora were making their way through the forest. Over the small time, they learned a bit more about each other.

Nora was a survivor from a Grimm attack on her village, being saved by a team led by Nina's father. The man's partner took her in her care. Also, she did not unlock her aura. 'Time to remedy that.'

Nora was humming as she walked beside her partner. She may be sad to not have been partnered with her best friend, but she was happy to have nice person as her partner. She already knew that he has seven sisters and two stepmothers, making it a family of twelve! She hopes to someday make a big family too!

RDP

Three powerful females in their own rights feel their back tingle.

'Future grandmother senses tingling!' They thought as one and looked to each other with nods.

At the same time Jaune's father was playing with his youngest daughter. He then stopped. "Why do I feel like I'll be trying to calm my wives down?" He blinked. "And why do I feel like patting Jaune on the back with a proud smile? And why do I think that's I'll have a lot of grandkids begging me to tell them stories of my awesome, bizarre, and epic adventures?"

"Papa?" The youngest of his offspring looked him with her cute red eyes.

The man patted her head, earning a giggle from her. "Just thinking of your brother dear."

"Will he be okay? Will we see him again?" She asked.

"I sure he is." He picked her up with his corrupted arm and ticked her tummy with his normal, earning a cute giggle from her. "And I'm sure he'll be happy to see us soon too?"

Red eyes brightened at the news.

RDP

Jaune then stopped and looked to his partner. "I believe it is about time to unlock your aura, Nora." He said.

The Valkyrie stopped. "Can you do that?" She inquired.

"Of course." He nodded. "I've unlocked my younger sister's aura under the guide of my mothers."

"Cool." Nora awed at her hooded partner.

"Before I begin. Do you know what Aura is, Nora?" The young man asked.

"Hm~" Nora closed her eyes. "Papa said that Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, and can be used for a wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill." She explained.

Blue eyes blinked within the darkness of the hood. "That is correct." He smiled and Nora did so too, feeling that he was proud. "Now then." He raised his hands. "Take a deep breath and focus." He then placed his left hand on her forehead and the right hand on her chest just above her cleavage. "I will use my native tongue since I am more confident that way. And it sounds rather cool." He chuckled, Nora giggling in agreement.

**"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality (Επειδή περνάει ότι επιτύχαμε την αθανασία). Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all (Μέσα από αυτό, γινόμαστε ένας παράγων της αρετής και της δόξας να ανεβαίνουμε πάνω απ 'όλα). Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee (Άπειρη σε απόσταση και χωρίς σύνδεση με το θάνατο, απελευθερώσω την ψυχή σου και με τον ώμο μου, σε προστατεύω)."**

As Jaune spoke, his aura slowly leaked from his being, purple mixed with gold. Her partner's own was also leaking out, taking a color of electric green and encasing her form. 'There we go.' He thought.

Nora felt like her body got lighter. The world got clearer. Her eyes seen far. Her ears hearing the smallest of sounds. Smiling, she watched as he partner took a step back, pulling his hood behind. "Congratulations, Nora. You've now unlocked your aura."

"Yay!" She twirled, electricity sparking around her.

"That's rather shocking." He chuckled. "Look at your hand."

The ginger did and to her surprise, her hand was slowly healing. "Wow!" Nora gasps and tapped his nose. "Boop".

Jaune simply smiled and gave her a few minutes. "I think we should press on." He chuckled.

"Lead the way, Jaune-Jaune!" Nora pointed to a direction.

"Of course." He laughed in good nature at the nickname giving to him.

RDP

Glynda was huffing as she continued to look at how the initiation was doing. "It seems like the last pairs has been formed, sir. Pyrrha Nikos with Nina Wang. Jaune Arc with Nora Valkyrie.

"Hm." The man nodded as he glanced at the blonde female. "Is there something on your mind, Glynda?" He asked.

The woman took a deep soft breath and let it out slowly. "I am rather...suspicious of Mr. Arc's transcripts." She confessed. "He seems rather calm and easy in the forest. Not to mention, he has not encountered any Grimm from as far as I can see."

"We will see soon enough, Glynda." The man took a sip of coco. "At their current pace, they will be at the ruins in a few moments."

"Speaking of ruins. What did you use as the relics this year, sir?"

"Chest pieces." He simply said as he took a sip of coco and sighed in delight.

RDP

"It's this way." Weiss said as she walked pass a seated Ruby Rose. "No. Wait." She paused. "It's that way." She passed behind the seated Rose, who only groaned.

"Just admit that we're lost and we'll keep moving." The silver eyed female sighed.

"We're not lost.' Weiss defended.

"Then where are we?" Ruby asked as she stood up and crossed her arms under her bust, unintentionally raising them up.

Weiss' eyebrow twitched in envy at how a younger female has a more developed in the bust area than her. "I know exactly where we are."

"Then prove it." She then shook her head. "No, don't bother. Cause you don't."

"Then we'll just keep moving." Weiss spoke.

"Well you've been moving in one area. I was wondering when we'll actually move to the next." Ruby countered.

"It's not like you know where we are?" The Schnee said back.

"At least I'm not pretending to be a damn know-it-all!" The Rose shouted.

"And what do you mean by that?" Ice blue eyes narrowed.

"It means you're being bitch right now!" The girl with the silver eyes yelled. "You're not perfect!"

"No. I'm not." Her partner turned and walked away. "But I am leagues ahead of you."

"You don't even know a damn thing about me." Ruby muttered as she silently followed the whitette.

RDP

Yang and Blake made it pass a few trees and were looking over a ruined wall with several pedestals.

"Think this is it?" The blonde asked, getting a deadpanned momentarily stare from the other female.

"One way to know." She muttered as she stepped forward, the blonde following her.

The two reached and noted that there were chess pieces colored between gold and black, one on each pedestal.

"Some of them are missing." Blake said.

"Looks like some of 'em got here before us, huh?" She smiled.

"We should pick one." The bow haired female motioned to the pieces.

"How about this one?" Yang offered as she picked the Knight piece.

RDP

"Oeh!" Nora looked at the cave before her. "Let's go travel into the deep unknown."

"Shouldn't we focus on getting the relics?" Jaune inquired.

"They could be in here." Nora whined.

She really wants to explore the cage.

"Nora, I don't think that's a-." He stopped and looked into the cage. He suddenly felt a whole heap of negative emotions inside.

Anger.

Betrayal.

Grief.

Fear.

Despair.

"Jaune-Jaune?" Nora tilted her head to the side as she saw her partner now focusing to the cave.

"I think we should check it out." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes!" Nora pumped her fist.

Jaune shook his head and patted her's. "But be on your guard." He warned as he drew his blade and his shield opened up. "We don't know what's in there."

"Got it, Fearless Leader!" Nora saluted and she pulled out her weapon in its grenade launcher form.

They then entered, both being careful as they walked through the darkening tunnel. Jaune could naturally see in the dark, but had found a stick and lit with a fire crystal he had on him.

For Nora's sake of course.

The two stopped, hearing the sounds of shuffling ahead of them. Nora squinted her eyes as she tried to look, but Jaune saw a figure leaning against the wall at the left side of the cave that seems to be breathing in a ragged manner.

"Hold this, Nora." He gave the stick to the Valkyrie. "Are you okay?" He asked the figure.

The two saw a set of orange eyes with slit pupils glowing a few feet from them. A growl was then heard and the sound of a blade being unsheathed.

Swoosh! Clang!

"Jaune!" Nora gasps as she heard the sound and saw her partner holding a set of serrated double blade from getting into his head.

"Nora! Outside! Now." He commanded.

"Damn humans!" The person yelled in the voice of an angry female. "Get away!" She yelled as s second blade was unsheathed.

Shink!

Swo-clang!

Jaune was quick to replace his sword with shield and quickly blocked the second blade from slicing at his side.

Now that they were at a standstill, the male can see the otter hate and loathing glowing into those cat-like eyes.

'She is really angry.' He thought as he used a bit of force to knock back the blades and caused her arms to open wide.

The woman was rather shocked at the strength of the young purple tipped blonde that managed to hold her bag. 'A human boy. Stronger than me?' She thought as she felt the front of her robe grabbed and her body lurched and flew towards the cave entrance. She then saw a female human with a grenade launcher in her hand. Quickly correcting herself, she set her sight on the ginger, her twin gauntlet curved blades ready to render flesh from bone.

Nora watched as a person garbed in a torn and tattered grey robe flew out of the cave and towards her, serrated double wrists blades on each wrist out and pointed at her. She held her weapon, mecha-morphing to its warhammer form and slammed it down on the four blades. A loud clang resounded in the area and Jaune rushed out of the cave caught sight of the robed female flipping over the hammer wielder.

The robed woman landed; her feet and hands dragging over the dirt and patches of grass. She raised her head, showing her eyes that glinted with murderous intent.

The two partners stood side by side, Jaune slightly forward, Nora holding her war-hammer with a small frown on her face.

'How did they find me?' The female thought to herself as she inspected the two humans before her, allowing some of her black hair to be seen by the younger teens. She then recalled coming to this area at night fighting off the Grimm despite the injury she has. 'Adam. I swear on my _blood_ that you will die!' She thought and she mentally cursed her luck, never thinking that she would face people so soon after escaping her fate.

Jaune narrowed his eyes at the female. She remained low, claws out and ready. "Who are you and why are you here?" He asked.

"That is of no concern to you, human." She spat with a growl.

Nora noted something red sliding down the woman's left side of her robe. "She hurt." She said, the woman holding the side and scowled.

'Damn!' She mentally hissed at the throbbing of her injury. 'My aura hasn't completely replenished itself yet.'

Gro~wl.

The woman cursed as she heard the growl behind her, recognizing it as a Ursa. She leaped up, avoiding the swipe that could have smacked her to the side.

"Nora. Head!" Jaune shouted.

"Right!" The ginger nodded and shot an explosive round at the large dark beast.

The woman landed and was about to make a run, when the male leaped at her. She growled as she avoided his downward swing, but suffered a shield bash to her chest that forced her to stagger back by a few steps. She snarled at the purple tip blonde and lunged at him.

Nora frowned as the Ursa was clipped by the round and held her war hammer. She rushed towards, sliding under a swipe and swung for the knee, breaking it with no problem. She then leaped up, holding her weapon high and swung down with both the recoil of her next shot along with her explosive strength and was successful in smashing the skull. "Whoo..." She wiped her forehead and was ready to help her partner.

Jaune avoided and blocked the claw strikes from the robed female with ease, parrying the ones that came close to home and diverting them away from the vital targets. "Nora. Shock!"

The woman didn't have time to respond as set of arms wrapped around her stomach. Snarling, she managed to flip the ginger over and slammed her to the ground, holding her blade to her neck. "Don't. Move." She growled, holding the blade to the Valkyrie's neck and pointing the other to Jaune's direction.

Jaune stood still, complying to robe woman's wishes. "Maybe we can come to an agreement." He proposed noting the woman's slight slouch posture. 'She's running on steam. If I can distract her, I'll be able to shatter her aura.' He planned.

"And why should I trust you?" She asked, adding a bit more pressure to Nora's neck when she shifted.

"Because you're weakened right now." He began. "You're tired and we're still raring to go. The moment you lapse up, you'll lose."

"As if I'll _ever_ lose." She growled, a pant broke through her lips.

Jaune smiled. "I beg to differ."

SCREECH!

The sound got their attention; the woman unwillingly looked up to see a Nevermore flying overhead.

"Why did you have to shoot it?!" A voice was heard above them as the giant avian flew ahead of them.

Jaune moved in and fast, tackling the robed woman off his partner and pinning her to the ground. The sound of metal scraping the ground was heard and he moved his head to the side to avoid being skewered by what seems to be a mechanized whip tail with a knife tip.

The woman redirected the tail to the back of his head, but he managed to roll her over, putting himself below and avoiding the attack. She then felt her world flipped as she was swung and her back slammed against the cave wall.

The sound of a glass shattering was heard as she slid down to the ground with a groan.

Jaune held the blade to her neck. "Yield." He commanded.

The woman growled and stopped as she not only felt the blade tickle her neck, but the sound of Nora's grenade launcher clocked on her. Taking a deep breath she sighed and slumped against the wall. "End it then, human." She muttered weakly. "My aura is shattered and you can kill me with no resistance."

"Life is better worth living it." Jaune said and ignored the woman's scoff as he raised her hood with the blade, revealing her face.

The female has a dark complexion and wild black, chin-length hair with an asymmetrical bob style and a styled bang over the right side of her forehead. She is a Faunus with the trait of a tiger ear at the top of her head and second pair of human ears, and her face was adorned with tattoos resembling dark red tiger stripes. She wore four golden earrings on three of her ears, one each on her Human ears, and two on her left Faunus ear as well as a small red jewel on her forehead.

"Nora, remove her robe. We don't know what other wounds she might have on her so try to be gentle." He said.

"Sure!" The ginger chirped and did so, picking up the revealed Faunus with one hand as she removed the robe with the other.

Jaune frowned as Nora gasps at what was revealed to them.

The rest of the woman's body was also tattooed like a tiger, her exposed skin showing the wounds and small gashes. The young man could take a guess and assume that they were few days old at best. She wears a torn form-fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit that accentuated her BB-cup bust, firm butt, wide hips; the dress left most of her back open. It has two long tattered splits on the side which revealed a pair of torn and shredded black shorts, a shorter split in the front and a small squared keyhole. Aside from that, she wore torn black stockings in conjunction with green sandals that had red laces which were tied to her calves, as well as a black elbow length fingerless glove on her right hand. On her left side was a red wet spot.

"Have a good look, human." She panted. "This is what your kind has done to me." She looked down. "I was lucky to leave with my purity intact. But it seems it was all for naught."

"Nothing like that will happen." Jaune said with a scowl on his face at the fact that the woman was almost raped. 'I think Saberwolf will have a few chew toys when if I get my hands on them.'

GoLD forbid if his older sisters or caretakers get their hands on the bastards.

Nothing would be left.

He walked forward, shield closing and sheathing his blade. "Place her on the ground, Nora, and hold her gently. I'm going to heal her."

The woman could only grunt as she was laid on the ground. Jaune removed the crude bandages and inspected the wound. It was a rather deep and clean cut, from above her hip bone nearing her stomach. How she survived for long was a miracle in itself. "The Brothers must favor you, miss." Jaune commented as he raised his hands and hovered the over the wound, the palms giving off a white glow in contrasts to the mixed color he used to unlock Nora's aura.

The woman gritted her teeth as she felt her reopened wound forcefully close, her eyes shut tightly as she endured the pain. Her body suddenly jerked in pain, but Nora held her down by her chest and shoulders. "Gha!" She gasps as she felt the wound on her side painfully and finally closed. She panted as she felt her body shutting down. "What…did you do?" She slurred.

"I accelerated your healing with my…Aura." He started. "With that, your energy hit an all-time low and now you're shutting down."

The woman could only feel her eyes closing. The last thought going through her mind was a horned man with red hair wearing a white grim mask over his face.

RDP

Yang was inspecting the knight chest piece and hummed as she tossed it around in her hands. "So what do you think this will do?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Blake shrugged.

"But it wasn't so hard finding this place, though." The blonde shrugged with a grin.

"This place is not so hard to ignore." Blake muttered.

RDP

Nina and Pyrrha were making their way to the ruins, both silent and vigilant of the woods around them.

The champion was feeling rather uncomfortable by her silent partner. So she decided to strike up a conversation. "So tell me a bit of yourself, Ms. Wang." She wanted to be respectful to the Chinese descent.

"Not much to know about." Nina replied. "I'm sorry, but I'm not the best in these types of conversations." She sighed.

"You were hoping to be someone else's partner?" The redhead asked.

"Yes." Nia was blunt. "A childhood friend of mine."

"Guess we both didn't get what we wanted." Pyrrha sympathized with the dark bluenette. "But I'm sure we'll meet them soon."

"I hope so." Nina agreed.

The two then stopped, their faces scrunching as they seems to have smelled something rather rotten.

"Ugh!" Pyrrha covered her mouth and nose. "What is that nauseous smell?"

Nina copied the action and looked around. "I don't know, but it's horrible."

They suddenly heard a strange sound around them.

"What was that?" Pyrrha asked as she drew her weapon, Nina doing the same.

"Sounds like a coyote and an elk." Nina muttered.

Pyrrha kept her ears open at the sudden silence, the two back to back. The turned until Nina stepped on a twig.

Snap…

Nina's eyes widened, feeling something was _above_ them and she pushed herself and her partner away.

"Thanks." Pyrrha nodded at her partner and they stood just as a figure crashed before them, getting the two to turn to the cause. "Oh no…" Pyrrha muttered as she saw what was there.

The creature looks gaunt to the point of emaciation. It has black fur patches, the skin seems to be stretched over its body. The head was like that of a deer with torn flesh, its eyes sunken deep into its sockets, leaving two dots of bright red pupils. Its lips are missing, revealing rows of sharped blood red teeth. Above its head are sharp and uneven branched horns. Its arms and and legs are also bony, ending with sharp claws and nails. The creature stood at eleven feet tall even though it slouched, the knuckles grazing the ground.

"What is that?" Nina muttered with wide eyes.

"A Wendigo." Pyrrha muttered as she tried not to allow her fear to grow. "These are rare to encounter and normally meeting one means death." She said.

The now known creature's head tilted at the slightest, a low shrilly howl escaping its mouth.

"Anyway to take it on?" Nina asked her partner.

"None." The redhead shook her head.

"The 'death' part, right?" Nina murmured as she and her partner took some cautions back steps.

"Right." Pyrrha copied her motion and stepped on a twig.

The Wendigo's eyes glowed within its socket and let out a lout screeching roar.

"RUN!" Pyrrha shouted as the two booked it.

RDP

Jaune's head snapped to the direction of the sound and mentally cursed. The woman was held in his arms like a princess. He noted that the mechanized 'tail' was slumped like the woman's form. 'Must be integrated to her spine.' He thought.

"That sounded like a T-rex banging a deer while trying to start a car." Nora said, getting her partner's attention.

"What?" He questioned.

Nora simply shrugged. "It just popped into my head."

Jaune couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his lips. "I say we get to the relics and get this woman some immediate medical attention."

"You got it, Jaune-Jaune!" She cocked her launcher.

RDP

"You heard that, right?" Yang asked.

"That's a weird roar." Blake nodded. "That definitely a Grimm. No animals can make a sound like that."

Swoosh.

The two looked up, Blake's bows twitched a bit, and they paled at the sight of the Nevermore flying over them.

"Maybe it didn't see us." Blake muttered.

"Let's hope so." Yang agreed as they heard a few bushed rustle ahead of them. They pulled out their weapons and were ready to take on whatever was coming. out.

Thankfully, they did not need to worry as Nora and Jaune, carrying a cloaked figure sprinted out of the bushes.

"Hey, Feather Weight." Yang smiled at the male. "What you got there?"

"Someone that Nora and I fought. She was heavily wounded and she was pushing herself." He shrugged as best as he can. "She put up a fight."

Blake noted the mechanized tail hanging limply and her eyes widened a fracture. 'Can't be…' She thought.

"Heads up!" Ruby shouted from above, the older teenagers looking up, much to Yang's horror, as the small scythe wielder was plummeting to the floor.

"RUBY!" She shouted as she ran.

"Nora, hold her." Jaune passed the unconscious woman to his partner and bolted to red tipped blackette. He was fast enough to pass Yang, reaching closer to the younger sister, and slid on the grassy ground. He grunt as he caught her, the two slowing to a slid and holding each other.

"And he made the catch!" Nora cheered.

"Although the landing could use some work." Blake said as she glanced at the cloaked woman, seeing a bit of her tanned skin and black hair. 'It has to be her.' She thought. 'She's the only one that has that scent. But how?' She narrowed her eyes slightly. 'Adam told me she was killed by human hunters.'

"Ruby!" Yang neared the two and was conflicting to either hugging her sister or separating the two.

Jaune laid on his back, his hands protectively around the young Rose's back and head with Ruby's arms wrapped tightly around his neck. The girl's head was buried on the male's chest with her eyes closed tightly.

"Do I have to take you two apart?" Yang's left eyebrow twitched as her eyes flickered between lilac and red.

She's still a big sister, you know.

"It's okay, Ruby." Jaune ignored the older blonde sister and he rubbed her head. "You can open your eyes."

Silver pupils revealed themselves. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I practically fell on you."

Jaune chuckled as he sat up and rubbed the smaller girl's head. "I'm completely fine." He smiled.

Ruby's face flushed at how close she was at the male, but yelped as she was picked up by her cape. "Y-Yang?!"

"You're safe. That's good." She said as she placed her sister to stand and gave the purple tipped blonde a look as he stood up and patted his clothes.

Ruby sighed. She loves her sister, but she was getting annoyed at how overprotective she is at times.

"Thanks…for catching Ruby." She muttered as she looked away.

At least she's humble.

"No problem." Jaune wasn't at all bothered by her protective nature. "I'm just glad that one of us caught her." He then went to the ruins and picked up the Rook piece. "How about this?" He held it to his partner.

With speed and movement unbefitting of a human being, Nora was right by her partner, cloaked woman in her arms and teeth at the crown of the chest piece. She flipped her head, the piece flying up and landed on the crown of her head. "I'm Queen of the castle. I'm Queen of the castle." She sang as she tilted her head from side to side."

"This…is a lot to take in." Yang muttered at how the two were so like this.

"Uhm…" Ruby patted her sister's shoulder and pointed up, the Nevermore flying overhead with a person hanging from it's curved talon.

"Du trottel (You idiot)!" Weiss' voice came from the sky, the group seeing that it came from the Nevermore that screeched loudly. "How could you leave me like this?!" She shouted.

"I told you to jump!" The scythe wielder shouted back.

"She's gonna fall." Bake muttered.

"She'll be fine." Ruby waved off the bow wearing female.

Que Weiss slipping from the talon and descending to her doom.

"She's falling." Jaune sighed.

"Gonna catch the _Weissball_ too?" Yang punned, earning a small chuckle from the sole male, a groan from her sister and partner, and low giggle from Nora.

"I'll see why she's _dropping_ by." He said back and ran off, missing the Xiao Long gob smack expression.

"Did he just." She muttered to herself.

Jaune made a mad dash towards the falling heiress. "Hope I make it a second time." He muttered as he poured energy into his legs and leaped, catching the whitette in his arms. "Gotcha." He smiled as he slid over the ground.

And then tripped over an uprooted rock and tumbled over with the heiress.

The girls face became red at the sight.

Jaune was on his back yet again, the heiress was basically straddling his face as her skirt covered was happening beneath. The male had an upclose view of Weiss' white risqué panties, and the scent of her covered womanhood was basically the air to him. 'She's got some creamy smooth looking thighs.' He thought to himself as he focused to not allow his blood to flow below his waist.

Weiss' face was red as she can feel the young man's cheeks between her thighs and breathing on her womanhood. She began to trembled in both embarrassment and anger and raised her left hand just as Jaune moved the skirt form over his face. "PERVERS (PERVERT)!"

"It was an accid-" He tried to defend.

SMACK!

Yang wince at that. "Oeh."

Jaune had a frown on his face, the hand print healed already.

"I'm…" Weiss began then shook her head. "You should have caught me normally."

"You're welcome." He grumbled.

The sound of the roar was heard again accompanied by the sounds of gunshots.

Ruby shivered. "That doesn't sound good at all."

The group watched as Pyrrha and Nina leaped out of the foliage with what looks like a living nightmare rushing after them on all fours.

"What the fuck is that?!" Yang shouted in shock at the sight of the Wendigo.

"A Wendigo." Jaune frowned. "They are rare in sighting and if encountered, fighting one on your own is basically a death sentence."

"And you know this how?" Blake questioned.

"My dad fought one." He simply replied as a white Wendigo flashed through his mind.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha smiled at the sight of her childhood friend and gave some blind shots at the running Grimm behind them.

"Nora!" Nina was happy to see her friend alive and well.

"Nina!" Nora smiled.

"Well we're all here." Yang crossed her arms. "Now we can all be together."

"I got this." Ruby rushed forward with her semblance rose petals trailing behind her in her wake, using her scythe recoil to boost her speed even further.

"Ruby! Wait!" Yang warned the younger female and ran after her.

The youngest of the bunch let out a battle cry as she passed Nina and Pyrrha, the latter stopping her blind shooting as to not hit the young Rose.

The Wendigo stopped and it howled as it swung one of its lanky arm, whipping it, and hitting the scythe wielder away.

Ruby tumbled over the grass and flipped herself up. "Owie." She muttered and shook her head. The Nevermore's cry caught the young Rose's attention and she looked up see it opened its entire wing span and flapped hard, sending a spray of hardened feathers down on her, one managing to pin her hood into the ground.

"Whoa!" Yang slid to halt and a feather pierced right in front of her. "Ruby! Run!"

"I'm trying!" She shouted back and she altered between unhooking her hood and pulling it from beneath the lodged feather.

The Wendigo rushed towards the struggling female and raised its hands to slam it down on her.

Ruby closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She muttered, missing three figures rushing pass her.

"Weiss, freeze it! Nora, chest!" Jaune shouted. "I'll get the face."

The Wendigo had no time to react to a white haired female's weapon striking the ground and ice erupted to immobilize it, a shield bash to the face that's knocked its head back, and a hammer slamming into the chest that sent it flying back by a few meters.

Ruby opened her eyes to see Weiss, Jaune, and Nora standing with their backs to her.

"You okay?" Jaune turned to her.

"I…wow." She awed at how the black dressed male looked. 'So…COOL!' She thought. "I…I-I'm fine."

"You are so childish." Weiss huffed as she walked towards her partner and held her weapon at the side. "And dimwitted. And young. And inexperienced." She stopped and took a deep breath. "And…I suppose that I have been rather…"

"Frozen?" Nora supplied.

"Cold." Weiss decided to use that word. "But if we're going to do this." She leaned forward and held her hand out. "We're going to have to this together."

"Alright." Ruby nodded with a smile and took the Schnee heiress' hand. "I'm sorry."

"I suppose I am too." The whitette sighed and pulled her partner to stand.

"Ruby!" Yang and the others reached to them, the Xiao Long hugging her younger sibling in crushing hug. "I'm glad you're okay! Don't do that again."

"I don't think I'll be able to f you try to kill me with your tits." Ruby muttered from the blonde's cleavage. "I'll take my chanced with the Grimm."

Yang released her sister and scratched her head, ignoring Jaune's laughter. "Jealous, Feather Weight?"

"I'll have you know that I get my fair shares of face to cleavage from my older sisters and mothers." He waved his hands.

That got him several looks from the females around him minus the cloaked woman.

Speaking of…

The woman groaned as she regained consciousness. "Where?"

"Ah. You're awake." Jaune was by the woman in a near instant.

'How did he?' Ruby blinked as the female was left at the ruins.

"He fast." Blake commented.

"You…" The woman growled and her head moved back a bit as Jaune held his blade to her neck.

"Jaune! What are you-". Pyrrha made to approach, but stopped as her childhood friend held his hand up without turning away from the robed woman. "You're going to help us, miss." He said.

"And if I don't?" She challenged.

The male raised an eyebrow. "You're surrounded by Huntsmen in training. A Nevermore is over our heads and a Wendigo is in the area." He pointed out. "I don't think the Grimm will have much problem and or issue killing you without a reason."

"So I either fight along you or die?" She growled out.

"Living is better." Jaune said. "So your choice is?"

The woman growled for a few seconds then huffed. "Very well, human." She conceded. "I shall assist you in this."

"Good." Jaune smiled as he held his hand out, the woman grabbing it and pulled her up. "Hold still a moment." He requested.

The woman was wondering what the younger male wanted, but that went out the window when she felt her body getting stronger, and aura colored white outlining both their forms. "What…is this?" She wondered as she can feel that she can take on a Goliath with no problem."

"Amplification." Jaune said as he released his hold. "I can enhance one's aura and body with my own, boosting your stats to a very high standard."

"Is there a catch?" The woman asked.

"You'll be very exhausted when the time runs out." He replied.

The woman frowned. 'If the White Fang had someone you like that…' She then shook her head.

"So what's the plan, Fearless Leader?" Nora asked.

"Our original objective is to get back to the cliffs." Jaune looked at the gathered students, the woman standing by his side. "But with a Nevermore and a Wendigo in our way, that's going to be a problem."

"He's right." Ruby stepped up. "If we ignore them, they'll be a threat later on. We can either kill them or cripple them so they can run away."

"I believe our main concern should be the Wendigo." Pyrrha advised. "From what I've heard they grow as they eat."

"Luckily this one is young." Jaune put in.

"How do you know?" Weiss asked.

"Where I live there's an Methuselah Wendigo, a named Alpha in their terms. It's size can cause a Goliath to think twice and a third time before lumbering away."

"Well shit." Yang muttered.

The Wendigo howled as it was looking at the hovering Nevermore.

"But that's a story for another time." Jaune decided. "We should get those chess pieces then."

Nina and Pyrrha took the two remaining Rook pieces and nodded while placing the away.

Ruby nodded and took the Knight piece and passed the second to her partner while Jaune took the second Rook piece. The two looked at each other and they nodded.

Jaune flipped his hood up, his face covered in darkness as he made a turn, his robe fluttering his movement.

"So cool." Ruby grinned she followed suit. "Alright ladies and gent, we have a test to pass!"

The group followed with Yang lagging behind a bit and Blake noticed that and stopped. She couldn't help but look at the three hooded people in awe.

"You okay?" Blake asked.

"Just that..." She shook her head. "It's nothing." She smiled and the two followed up.

The group of nine ran with Jaune, Ruby and hooded female at the front.

"Split!" Ruby shouted. "Weiss, Yang, Blake. With me!"

"Nora, Pyrrha, Nina, Lady. My side!" Jaune directed.

The two groups split, running through the old pillars and bridges. They took up positions, weapons ready and most in gun modes.

The Nevermore flew overhead, having decided that the humans were easier to deal with. It landed on an old spire and let out a loud trill.

"It's blocking the way to the cliff!" Weiss.

"Well damn then." Yang groaned.

Just then the Wendigo rushed out on all fours.

"Move!" Jaune shouted as they all ran away from the lanky Grimm, the avian type seeing this and took flight once again.

"Nora! Head and shoulders!" Jaune shouted.

"Aye!" She complied as she ran out of the cover and shot several grenades, hitting close to the targeted area with pink explosions.

The Nevermore flapped its wings, sending a spray of large and sharpened feathers to rain down on the ginger. The hooded woman slide in, wrists blades and clashing against the giant black feathers. Nora continued to shoot it until it flew away.

The Wendigo came up behind them, red eyes glowing within the sockets and punched at them.

Nina, Blake, and the hooded woman intercepted it, slashing and stabbing at its torso and knocking the limbs to the side as Weiss landed by the ginger and used a white glyph to launch them away to help stave off the Nevermore.

The Nevermore unleashed another spray of feathers, missing the duo that it aimed at.

Jaune looked back to see Nina and Blake taking on the Wendigo and they ran off with t chasing them.

"Suppression fire!" Jaune shouted as he sheathed his sword and pulled out the weapon, the hilt opened at the tip of the sheath as the handle bended down with a trigger popping up as a slim barrel popped out.

"Go! Go!" Pyrrha urged and the duo began to open fire on the Wendigo, hitting its face and forcing it to cover it as the two other huntresses in training ran passed them and gave assist fire. "Let's move now!" She said and they nodded before running over the old bridge.

The Nevermore flew across, seeing them, and smashed through the bridge, separating Blake, Nina, the hooded female, and Pyrrha from the others.

Jaune rolled to a stop, ignoring Ruby and Nora's shooting at the flying avian Grimm in favor of giving cover fire at the Wendigo.

"Jaune-Jaune!" The ginger went to her partner.

"We need to help them." He said as he stood up.

Nora grinned as she went to the edge of the broken bridge and jumped, her weapon changing to its warhammer form, and swung hard unto the broken end.

"What are you- whoa!" He shouted in shock as a portion of the bridge was uplifted and launching over the ginger. The male recuperated and redshifted his weapon, pulling out his blade and blocking an arm from striking Blake before slashing it.

The wendigo was rather quick to avoid losing its lanky limb.

"Hee, hee, hee." Nora giggled as she held her hand over her eyes and pulled the trigger of her warhammer and the artillery shot her across the gap. She was glad that her partner distracted in time for her to smash the head down, and the rest of the body, unto the bridge. "Ha! Ha!" She gave a triumphant shout.

"Nora! Move!" Nina warned as the Wendigo bend its back forward, almost hitting the Valkyrie with its feet and pushing her back.

Unfortunately, she had hit into both Blake and the hooded woman and knocked them over.

"Woah!" Blake shouted.

"Damn it!" The woman cursed.

Blake looked up and saw the Nevermore turned around. "Hold on!" She shouted as she wrapped her arm around the hooded woman's face, and swung her weapon via the ribbon before tossing it. She snagged it around the Nevermore's talon and they were hoisted up, the bow wearing female maneuvering them above the avian Grimm and landed on its back.

The two felt the Nevermore tried to shake them, but the balanced themselves while they hack and slash away against its feathered hide, jumping off its tail, and Blake swung them to another platform as the giant bird flew off. It tried to turn back at them, but was hit by a volley of ice bolts and sniper shells.

Ruby and Weiss managed to drive away the Nevermore as Yang ran to them. Blake and the hooded woman landed on what seems to be a lookout tower, her hood flowing back to reveal her face, Faunus ears, and hair.

'Sienna?!' Blake thought in shock. 'That's impossible!'

"Nice ears." Yang grinned despite the situation and the gunshots behind her.

She simply grunted. "Take care of Nevermore, aim for its tail and wing joints to mess with its flight." She said and turned to see the rest of the younger teens fight off the Wendigo. "I'll help them out." She said and leaped.

"That's a though bird." Blake said.

"The tougher they are, the harder they fall." Ruby said as she locked on to the bird. "We'll hit with everything we got!"

Weiss turned her dial and a glyph appeared before her.

Blake reformed her weapon to a pistol.

Yang cocked her gauntlets.

"Open fire!" The youngest of the four shouted and they did just that. Sniper rounds, gunshots, shotgun shells and volleys of ice bolts were sent flying at the Nevermore.

The Grimm ignored the peppered attacks and smashed through the tower and allowed it to crumble form the crash and old age.

The four proceeded to make their way up to a higher level, using the falling debris as stepping stones.

Weiss and Ruby landed on a platform as Yang landed on another bridge, running towards the Nevermore.

"None of this is working." The Schnee heiress grunted as Blake swung up with her ribbon and Yang found a higher point and began to let out a few shots of her weapon.

Ruby looked around and nodded." I have a plan. Cover me!"

Weiss responded by turning the dial of her weapon and shot out some yellow bolts at the flying Grimm.

…

The Faunus landed and slashed at the limb just as Jaune knocked it from hitting Nina.

"This bridge is gonna break down!" Nina shouted. "We gotta move!"

Jaune looked to Pyrrha and they nodded as one before they ran ahead. The Wendigo let out its unique howl and swung it right arm, Jaune blocking it and slashing at it, cutting the limb, but not removing it from the body. Pyrrha followed up and blocked the left arm and slashed at the face.

The Wendigo stepped back and lost its right horn to the Nikos and roared in a mixture of pain and anger. Seeing the tiger eared human rushing towards it, it stretched its lanky arms and tried to grab her.

Sienna leaped over the outstretched arms and came down with slash to the chest, gouging out some of the fur. She then leaped over it, her tail wrapping around the neck and proceeded to brutally stab at the back.

Nina ignored the Wendigo's roar and shot at the face. While it tried to get the Faunus off its back and was backing off as well. It then slammed its fists down, missing Nina as she step to the side and leaped at the chest, her bident reformed and impaling it. She then yelped as she was grabbed around her torso and thrown to the side, her back slamming against one of the old pillars.

"Nina!" Nora shouted as she bombarded the Grimm with some shots.

"Go to her!" Jaune said and looked to the Faunus. "Get off its's back!"

Sienna did so and sent one last slash, cutting off the other horn and making it roar in pain.

"We gotta put that thing down and fast." Pyrrha said.

"Any plans?" The woman asked a she slid by their side.

The purple tipped blonde nodded and looked to see several pillars that hung like stalactite hanging a few feet away from them. "I got a plan." He sheathed his weapon and it reformed to its rifle form. "We're gonna push it back under those." He nodded at them.

Nora reached to Nina and held her to sit. "You okay, Nina?" She asked in worry.

"Nothing aura can do." She grunted as she stood up with the ginger's help. She sighed and saw both Jaune and her partner shooting at the Wendigo, alternating between the face and chest. She saw where they were forcing it and mentally applauded at the plan.

"Nora. Nina. I need you to bring the roof down!" Jaune shouted over the noise.

Nina and Nora looked at each other nodded before they went and help the two.

Jaune was glad that his plan was working, the Wendigo standing below the ceiling with jagged stalactite above it. "Now!"

The two female let lose their artilleries, hitting the support beams and letting the broken ceiling collapse on the Wendigo, the spikes piercing through its body and kicking up a lot of dust as the structure crashed down on the lanky Grimm. The dust settled and the Grimm was struggling to remove the tons of ancient debris off its body.

"Λυπάμαι που έπρεπε να τερματίσει με αυτόν τον τρόπο για έναν τόσο νέους όπως εσύ (I'm sorry it had to end this way for one as young as you)." Jaune spoke as he approached the struggling Grimm. "Όταν ξαναγεννιέσαι από τα βάθη, μπορείς να μείνεις ανάμεσα στις σκιές και μακριά από το φως (When you are reborn from the depths, may you stay among the shadows and away from the light)."

By the time he was done talking, the Grimm was breathing steadily, it red eyes dulled in what many would assume to be calmness.

Jaune held his rifle at the Wendigo's skull. "Αναπαύσου εν ειρήνη (Rest in peace)."

BLAM!

The head of the creature was blown off in black matter. Jaune took a deep shuddering breath as the body began to break apart into black dust. It was one thing that was ingrained within his siblings and him.

Sometimes you just have to take out the very people that follow you.

In this case, Grimm.

"Are you okay?" Nora asked her partner who seemed to have mourned for lost soul.

"I'm fine." He turned and smile.

Nora simply accepted and nodded.

Sienna looked at the male.

Yang was standing one of the old pillars, shooting at the flying Grimm, the shots hitting its body and wings. She knew it was annoying as it did a wave and attempted gobble her up in one bite, but the blonde was ready and leaped up. She held the beak open with her left arm and her legs straight. Reloading her right gauntlet with expert ease, she cocked the chambers with a wide grin. "I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUN-GRY!" She shouted with every shot. Seeing that her part of the plan was done, she looked back to see the cliff and leaped from Grimm's beak and rolled on the stones below.

The Grimm smashed chest first unto the cliff and fell to the ground with a heavy crash. With a screech, it managed to role on its feet and was about to take off to regain its advantage.

Weiss was skating over the stone and leaped up to Yang, the blonde kneeling with her hands down and palms up.

Yang grind as she felt the heiress' feet in her palms. "Need a _lift_?"

"Just throw me." The whitette groaned.

"Up you go!" With that, the Xiao Long flipped the heiress over her head and sent her flying.

Weiss felt the wind, but she was focused. Pulling out her rapier, she created a large snow white rotating glyph. She performed an aerial twirl and stabbed the tip of her weapon on the area just as the Nevermore was close to taking off, catching its tail in a cluster of jagged ice. She then did a back flip, avoiding a talon from impaling and used a white glyph to launch herself away.

Blake stood by a pillar and tossed her ribbon tied gun, the gunshot making it fly to the other pillar where Yang caught by the pillar across. The two pulled the ribbon taut. "Ruby! Weiss! The two shouted.

Ruby shot her way into action, landing herself on the cord and notched herself back.

Weiss was waiting for her partner a black glyph rotating and holding the younger female in place. "I'll admit. This is a rather interesting plan." She mused.

"Can you make the shot?" The silver eyed female as she replaced a full mag.

"If I can make the shot?" The heiress rolled her eyes. "Of course I can."

"Good." The young female cocked her weapon.

Weiss flicked her wrist as the glyph rotate rapidly. At the same time Ruby was shot from the cord like an arrow, a flurry of petals in her wake. She upped her speed as the Nevermore broke out of its hold and angled her blade to catch it around the neck, hefting its head upwards as her feet planted against the cliff. A row of black glyphs mixed with yellow appeared below her and she managed to glance back at Weiss that was focusing

"Aaaaaah!" She cried out loudly began to run up the cliff side, using her weapon and the glyphs to boost her up.

The rest of the group gathered and watched in fascination, awe, and shock as the small girl carried the large avian up the cliff as she wasted her clip.

Ruby reached the edge, pulled hard with one final shout along with a loud shot, the head was severed and rolled to the ground before her.

Jaune watched as the rest of the Nevermore fell to floor, its body breaking into black dust and gave a small prayer.

"That was AWSOME!" Nora cheered.

Nina sighed, glad that this was done.

Pyrrha patted her friend on the back, a smile gracing her face.

Sienna was impressed at how these young humans fought. She then felt herself stagger a bit before falling forward.

Jaune was quick to catch her and looked her over. "I guess time's up." He muttered.

"I suppose." She sighed. "I'll trust you for this moment, boy."

"I got promoted?" Blue eyes blinked in 'excitement'.

The woman actually had the energy to snort and her mechanized tail swayed lazily. "Keep it up, boy. I might end up calling you by name." She did not know why she even said that.

"I'll look forward to that." Jaune replied.

The woman sighed and allowed the exhaustion to hit her, her eyes closing as her breathing came to a calm rhythm.

The purple tipped blonde looked at the group as he held the women in a princess carry. "Well. Let's get this test done. This lady needs some medical attention."

As the group made their way to their destination, Blake couldn't help as she looked at the sleeping woman in the young man's arms.

'How are you alive, Sienna?' She wondered. 'Adam said that you were killed. He witnessed it.' She then narrowed her eyes in suspicion.'

"You okay, Blake?" Yang asked her partner.

"I'm fine." She replied instantly. "Just some things on my mind."

"I know, right?" Yang chirped. "To fight a Wendigo and a Nevermore in one day. And survive!"

The bow haired female shook her head. "From what Jaunse said, that Wendigo was young." She looked to the male's back. "He seems to know a lot."

"Guess I know who we'll be sitting next to when it come those types of classes." She grinned.

Blake glanced to the busty blonde. "Maybe you just want to sit next to him."

"And you don't?" Yang smiled.

Blake simply shook her head with an amused small smile on her face. "I will not say anything on that."

Yang could only laugh at that.

RDP

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. Please step forward." Ozpin said as he was standing on the podium with the four mentioned students stepping up.

"You have gained the black Rook piece. From now on you will be known as Team CaRDinaL. Led by, Cardin Winchester."

The audience clapped for the team that passed the initiation.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nina Wang." Ozpin called out the group as they stepped up the podium. "You have acquired the gold rook pieces. Henceforth you will be known as Team JuNeNeW. Led by, Jaune Arc."

Jaune's eyes were wide at that. He suddenly blinked at that and Pyrrha hugged him.

"Good work, Jaune." Pyrrha complimented the blonde with a smile.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You have acquired the golden knight pieces. Henceforth you will be known as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose."

Ruby gasps with wide eyes as her sister hugged her.

"I'm so damn proud." The blonde exclaimed in excitement.

The two newly named RWBY and JNNW were talking with each other.

"Mr. Arc." Ozpin called the male. "A moment of your time."

Jaune approached the male after making sure that he'll meet his team later to go to their appointed dorm room. "Is the Faunus lady okay?" He asked

The older man led the young male away by a few feet, the two teams still in sight. "She is well. I had Ms. Kumar look over since she understands Faunus more than I do despite my years of knowledge."

Jaune gave a good hearted chuckle. "Women are very complicated in both good and bad ways." He smiled.

Ozpin nodded, a small smile gracing his face. "I must admit that you were very strategic during the fight against the Wendigo." He praised.

"It was nothing really." Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "Had others watching my back."

"Very humble too." Ozpin took a sip of coco. "Now about the young woman, I would normally allow visitors during visiting hours, but I will make an acceptation for you, young man."

"Thank you sure." Jaune nodded in appreciation.

"It seems like your friends are waiting for you." He nodded at the seven females who were talking among themselves. "Have a good night, Mr. Arc." He nodded. "And congratulations."

"Goodnight, Mr. Ozpin." Jaune nodded. "And thank you." He walked to the group, Nora and Ruby cheering as he neared them.

"This will be an interesting school year." The man hummed as he walked away.

Nina stepped up to the male. "I wish to apologize to you of my actions and words yesterday." She gave a small bow as she palmed her left hand over her right fist. "I was quick to judge and after what Nora said and how you treated the female Faunus, I have seen that you are not like how I have misjudged you."

Jaune simply smiled, surprising the Chinese descend at how warm it was. "Water under the bridge."

RDP

A bullhead landed in Vale and the passengers filed out in an orderly fashion.

One person stood out like a sore thumb due to her unique hair color and style. She wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset that shows the shapes of her D-cup bust, her short statute making them seem rather bigger and was curved in the middle at the bottom, exposing her creamy hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. 'Now where to find you.' Neo thought as she looked at the picture with Jaune on it, having hacked into Beacon's network frame to get more info of her target. 'He _is_ very cute.' Her shoulders shook as she silently giggled. The small woman now making her way through the streets, her parasol swinging in her hand. Slowly, a grin creeped on her face. 'This is going to be fun."

RDP

Roman sighed as he took a puff of his cigar and stared at the woman with dull eyes. "How could you make a deal like that, Cinder?" He sighed.

"It had to be done." The woman replied with a wave of her hand. "Even if I have to use your personal stash to pay her off."

"Please don't touch my stash." The male grumbled. "I plan to make business." He muttered. "So what did the boss lady say about the Fangs?" The bowler hat man asked.

"I have not been able to contact her since meeting those young huntsmen with Glynda." She hummed. "Something must have happened that was of most importance to her. I did send her message after we sent Neo out."

RDP

"Hm…" A woman stood on a snow filled field. "So little brother had decided to go to Beacon despite what they do, hm?" The woman has silver hair that reaches to her lower back in a braided ponytail with a tuff of hair tied at the end while a few strands were over her forehead. Her left eye is red as the right one was concealed behind a black eyepatch with the red dragon on it. Her clothes are that of a General's apparel, a shirt that's opened enough to show a great deal of her G-cup cleavage with the black collars folded open, shin length black skirt and a white scarf around her neck, and high-heeled black boots. She has porcelain colored skin. Over her cleavage is a crimson red runic tattoo. Strapped to her back is a large war-club. Her right arm is wrapped in bandages and held a cigar between her fingers. She took a deep puff and sighed as the smog left her lips. "No matter." She rubbed the back of her head and patted her black hat before placing it on her head. Her brother always said that she looked cool with it and she was trying to inspire her youngest sister. "Let me see how my second in command is doing." She then began to walk, leaving a battlefield behind her of crushed and broken hunters that had decided to go rouge. "Fools, the lot of them. They know not that we already own the world." She chuckled and made her to sound of gunshots.

**Harem: Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina**

**Glynda Goodwitch**

**Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan,**

**Melanie Malachite, Miltia Malachite**

**Sienna Khan **

**Tock**

**Amber**

**Penny Polendina**

**Elsword: Eve**

**No Game No Life: Jibril, Azriel**

**Mai OTOME: Nina Wang**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: ENCOUNTER**

**IN THE CASE THAT ANYONE WAS WONDERING. THIS WAS INSPIRED BY Coeur Al'Aran'S 'WHITE SHEEP'. YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT.**

A female stood at one of the balconies of the castle and sighed. She is a small, almost doll-like girl with long blonde hair and sapphire eyes. She wears a white Victorian dress and white hairband, her hair going down to her knees and wears a set of black shoes. She held out her hand, a Crave landing on it. Gently she stroked its feather. "I wonder how Jaune is doing?" She hummed, her voice sounded rather mature despite her thirteen years old appearance.

"I'm sure he is well." A woman spoke from behind her. She has large ram horns that curved out with the points pointed forward and long, flowing red hair reaching some way down past her shoulders. She has deep, ruby colored eyes with horizontal bar pupils. Her clothing consists of a long, red dress that reaches down to her feet. The dress' low-cut collar reveals her ample GG-cup cleavage. The robe has a feathery collar, similar to a boa and a red diamond pattern running along its black sleeves.

The blonde turned. "Good morning, Sabbath." She greeted the woman.

"Good morning." The woman now known as Sabbath nodded and smiled. "Tried contacting Jaune?"

The girl nodded. "I want to talk to him." She sighed.

"Where is he?!" A two girls shouted.

The smaller female blinked. "I wondered when they would wake up."

"He put them to sleep?" Sabbath raised an eyebrow.

"I believe he did." The blonde nodded. "Otherwise they would not be here now either."

"True." The horned woman agreed.

The fluttering of wings was heard and two people descended towards them, bowing as they landed.

The first female looks about eighteen and has long purple-pink hair with purple and green tips at the end that reach down to her knees and two white wings protruding near her hips. Her pupils are purple surrounded by a gold iris. Her ears are green and feather-shaped and she also has four star shaped shattered halo over her head. She wears a white top that leaves her midriff exposed and wears a red skirt with a slit up to her hips. She has slim a figure with well-endowed E-cup bust.

The second female looks to be in her early teens of twelve years old. She has medium length sea green hair that goes from yellow to orange at the tips, and her eyes are heterochromatic; her right eye is blue, the left one is golden. She possesses a curved horn on the left side of her head. Like the other female she also has her midriff exposed due to wearing a blue top over her B-cup bust and wears a pink long skirt with a slit up to her left thigh.

Both had wings at their hips. The taller having blue-purple one with the smaller having orange with yellow hints.

"Lady Sabbath. Lady Jeanne." They greeted as one, the taller female raising her head first.

"We can't find the young lord." She whined.

"Did you check his room?" The blonde asked with amusement.

"About 248 times." The smaller said in a professional tone.

The blonde giggled at that. "I'm sure you will see him in due time."

"We want to see him no~w." The taller winged female whined.

"Will you calm down, Jibril?" The shorter female sighed.

"But you miss him too, right?" The now known Jibril looked to the other female.

She nodded. "I do. But I'm not ruffling my wings over it."

The taller girl cried like a croc.

"The two of you are such embarrassment to our young lord." Another female said as she stepped up.

The third female is about nineteen. Unlike the other two females, she demonstrates most the qualities of a typical teenage girl. Her pale and unblemished complexion serves to accentuate her slender facial features, which are characterized by the unusual iris displayed by both of her eyes. This distinctive feature takes the shape of two interlocking scorpion stingers (red/blue), which together form one complete circle located at the center of each eye, which also looks like the yin yang. She wears a head scarf that covers hair and is arranged into a long loose plait that ends in the shape of a scorpion's stinger, through the use of an appropriately tied bow. She also wears a scorpion stinger ornamental earring dangling from her right ear. Her attire consists of a long-sleeved sailor outfit over her C-cup bust, the symbol of the zodiac sign "Scorpio" ( ) as a small emblem, located on the visible portion of her vest beneath her sailor collar. This collar has two stripes running across it, one that goes along its entirety and another that terminates part way across the front.

"Lady Sabbath. Lady Jeanne." She bowed at the two, her left arm over her stomach

"Shaula." Sabbath nodded at the teen. "Has your father finished training you for the morning?" She asked.

"Yes, lady Sabbath." The now known Shaula nodded. "He is now preparing tea with in the meeting room."

"I see." The horned woman nodded with a hum.

"Jibril. Azazel." Jeanne called the two winged female. "I have a task for you."

"Does it involve the young lord?" Jibril hoped with Azazel's eyes reflecting the same emotion.

The small woman laughed a bit. "Yes it does." She then began to walk. "Come. We have a little meeting to talk things over."

The horned woman followed suit, the three other females walking five steps behind, with the uniformed female walking ahead of the two winged females.

…

The man was walking through the purple and grey castle, humming a tune from the days of old.

"Papa!" A little girl came running to him. She has milk chocolate skin and bright red eyes. Her hair is white with ahago on her head shaped like a halo and the rest of her hair is short around her neck with a dark brown five-inch cone shaped horn protruding from the left of her forehead. She wears a white dress, that was opened at the front and held by a brown bow around her neck, with ruffles around her arms, shoulders, and thighs.

"Phym." The man smiled as he kneeled and wrapped his arms around the girl.

"And here I thought she would not run." A woman spoke in a calm manner, a ghost of a smile on her face. Her skin is marred with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face in a symmetrical way. Her irises glow red within the pool of her black sclera. She has a black bordered red diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long black cloak with red designs resembling eyes over her FF-cup bust. She wore a design on the back of her robe, the designs being a striking visual resemblance to that of a snarling dragon's skull. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots, three on either sides, from which black oval shaped ornaments are suspended. "My beloved." She gave a short nod.

The man stood up, holding his youngest daughter in his arms. "The days of old are long gone, Salem." The man smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Of course it is." The woman agreed with a hum as she held her arms out to her daughter, who went from her father's arms to her mother's embrace. "Had I never met you, who knows how I would be today." She held her daughter lovingly.

The two began to walk down the corridor.

"I shudder the thought." The man smiled. "Have you gotten word from Jaune?"

"He hasn't called since, but I have gotten words of him attending Beacon Academy from the Grimm. They sense a powerful wizard there." She frowned. "What if he tries something to our boy?"

"That wizard better not if he knows what's good for him." The man muttered. "I'll have Watson look into it for more in details. I'm sure we'll get some news. Or Naj calling us."

"She is in Atlas." The woman spoke and the man hummed and nodded.

"How long will this take?" Salem asked her husband.

"Four maybe five years. Depends on how much foolish action they will be doing." The man replied.

"We have a limitless army, beloved." The white haired woman said. "I'm sure if we just-"

"Then they'll just follow us more out of fear than anything else, Salem." The man replied, the two standing before a large double purple door.

The door opened, a white furred ten feet tall Beowolf and a white furred/armored Berangel at each handle held by the clawed hands.

"Barry, Sabrewolf." The man greeted as he passed them, the Grimm bowing their heads in greeting.

The meeting room was large and shaped like an oval from the entrance to the back, a purple colored long oval table with four chairs at the front, five chairs flanking each side.

Six people were inside

The one was a man of large stature. He stands at eight feet in height. He is a middle-aged man and has short brown hair, a beard, and hazel eyes. He wears a black shirt and pants under an olive green trench coat over it and black boots.

A woman standing at 5ft 8" was leaning against his frame, rubbing his arms soothingly. She has milk chocolate skin and white hair that she keeps tied in a braid with a large, gold ring at the end and some bangs over her forehead, a yellow headband which covers her forehead. Her ears are cat like with white furred tips. Her attire consists of dark green clothing with a white breastplate over E-cup bust and various accessories, such as bracelets and a white collar with a golden bell attached. She also bears a small, blue triangular marking on her left cheek

Another man at 6ft 3" was setting the tea on the tables with help. His skin is rather pale with gold eyes with sharp narrowed features. His brown hair is braided into a ponytail to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is crisscrossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring.

The person helping is female. A woman about her late twenties and standing at 5ft 10". She has an extremely pale and flawless complexion, making it appear like she's almost constructed entirely out of porcelain. She has a curvy figure, with very large E-cup breasts, a thin waist, and wide hips. Her facial features comprise of long black hair, worn in an upwards manner with two long strands that frame either side of her face. Her clothing consists simply of a long black sleeveless dress; however, this dress is incredibly long, in that it completely conceals her feet, while ending in eight small trailing pieces of fabric like the legs of a spider. A narrow black band encircles her neck featuring a small spider emblem that lies at its front and eight extensions that protrude outwards upon the back, with four emerging from either side. Spider web netting branches the gap between the band and the dress, extending downwards from the aforementioned spider emblem. Two large "sleeves", separated entirely from the dress, are worn on her arms, ending just after her elbows. Each of these "sleeves" also display four protrusions, appearing at the ends of the significant amount of overhanging fabric. She also wears two spider earrings that hang downwards from her ears. Her eyes are rather unique, completely grey irises and pupils, each containing a black spider web pattern.

A tall middle-aged man, 6ft, with a slim build and slightly tanned skin stood at the side with his left arm around a woman's waist. He has short black and gray hair as well as a thick mustache and eyebrows, and green eyes. He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie with his pants being the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and fingerless gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which, he wears yellow socks.

The woman, 5ft 10", has aquamarine colored hair, a dark purple bra like shirt over her FF-cup bust with dark purple pants. She wears similar gloves in design to Jibril's with only difference being all dark purple with no other colors, and matching high heel toned boots, in addition she also only has one wing that is somehow attached to her tailbone and not her hips. She also shares similarities to Jibril that being her necklace is the same, her lower garments that flow along with the wind, and the same knee-high leggings that are light purple on both legs. Her eyes are orange with gold crossed slit pupil and a shattered six pointed halo over her head that is dimly lit.

As one, the six stood at the sides and bowed in greeting.

"Oh. Looks like we made it in time." The small blonde woman smiled as she and the others reached the room.

"Mama Jeane! Mama Sabbath!" Phym greeted with a big smile from her mother's arms.

"Hello, little Phym." Jeanne smiled at her husband's youngest daughter. "Are you being a good girl?"

"Uhuh!" She smiled.

"That's amazing." Sabbath patted her stepdaughter's head with loving care.

The man smiled as he and his wives entered, Shaula making her way to her father and mother after greeting the larger male with a hug and a pat on the head from the white haired woman.

Jibril and Azriel made their way to the mustache man and winged tailed woman, the woman hugging the two close much to their chagrin.

The man simply chuckled as his daughters gave him pleading expressions that screams 'help us.'

"Now then." Jaune's father intoned as he and his wives made their way to the end of the table to take their seats, the other adults taking theirs as the teens stand behind them. "As you all have known by now, my son as decided to attend Beacon." At their nods, he continued. "I intend to use that ensure that we take Remnant as a hold. Maybe if he does well enough, he can have the entirety of Vale as his territory."

"That would do well for the young lord." The mustache man nodded.

"I think he would claim a different place." Jeanne hummed.

"Why say that, Lady Jeanne?" The black haired woman asked.

"Simple, Arachne." Jaune's mother raised her left hand. "He is a very compassionate young man. He would do anything to ensure that those he deemed close allies will be well protected."

"And he would end those that are his enemies." Salem nodded.

"We have all taking part in our children's upbringing and combat prowls." The man hummed. "Euc and Naj being the eldest."

"What do you propose my god?" The brown haired yellow eyed man asked with a smile.

"I want you and Arachne to scout around the White Fang based in Atlas." The man ran his Grimm arm through his hair. "Check if you are able to find the Winter Maiden."

"Of course, my god." The man bowed his head, the woman, Arachne, doing the same.

"Hazel." When the large man looked at him, he continued. "I want you go to Menagerie. Locate the Belladonnas. Once you're alone with her, I want you to connect me with a Seer orb. I 'll hand you one when you leave"

"Of course, my lord." He bowed his head.

"Watson. May I ask a favor?" Jeanne asked the mustache man.

"Of course, my lady." He bowed his head.

"I want you to find out how Jaune is doing in Beacon." She simply requested. "Everything you can regarding him."

"Of course, my lady." The man nodded.

"That is all for now." The man nodded. "You may prepare for your tasks."

"My lord." Hazel walked to shorter man and lowered his gaze to the ground, the tanned skinned woman by his side. "Have you…gotten any words on Amber's location?" He swallowed lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry, Hazel." The man shook his head and patted his shoulder. "But wherever she is, it's blocking my sight. But I'm sure she's alive."

"This is my fault." The man gripped his large hands, the furred eared woman rubbing his arms. "Had we not have that argument..."

"Estic segura que està viva i bé, estimada (I'm sure she's alive and well, beloved)." The woman said with a soothing tone.

The man looked to the woman and smiled down at her. "You're right, Aisha." He then looked to his master and bowed his head. "Do not worry, my lord. I will do my outmost best for the task you've given me."

"And I'm sure you will succeed." The man gave the larger man an encouraging grin.

Hazel nodded, his somber mood lessened greatly. "Thank you." He said with a grateful tone.

The man watched as the couple walked away, still feeling their negative emotions.

"They will succeed beloved." Salem said as she too stood by her husband's side.

"I know." He sighed. "I just wish that there's more that I can do." The man looked to his redhead wife. "Can you try making that locator brew for me again?" He requested.

The horned woman smiled and nodded. "Of course, my dear."

RDP

Jaune blinked as he found himself in darkness, a small frown on his face. 'This is weird.' He thought to himself, his mental voice somehow echoed around the dark void. 'Hello?' He tested.

...

...

...

...

_"H-Hello?" _A female called back in a mixture of hope and fear. _"W-Who's there?"_ She asked.

He did not expect an answer.

Jaune could not pin where the voice was coming from. 'My name is Jaune.' He began.

_"Please help me!"_ The voice sounded desperate. _"It's dark! I...I can't feel my body! I can't feel anything! Please!"_

A female figure appeared before him, hands held out, begging to be pulled from the darkness, a set of brown eyes glowed in the shadows.

_"HELP ME!"_

...

Gasps!

Jaune shot up on his bed, his dorm room shared with his teammates, and panted as he looked around. His chest heaved and lowered as he slowly took in his surroundings. "What was that?" He muttered as he palmed his face before wiping it. He looked around the dorm once again, taking in its features for the second time.

Thought it was night, Jaune could see perfectly.

The dorm rooms were sizes of apartments. Four beds, one for each of its occupants. A kitchen at the far left corner of the room as you entered, a long brown ceramic table making a sort of barrier halfway along the length. The kitchen sinks with a double two gallons' basin and over, along with a family sized fridge.

To the far right of the room is a door that leads to the bathroom, a fairly large closet with the four occupant's clothes in four separate barracks.

"The amount of liens they put into this place." He muttered as he removed his white sheets and slipped off his bed, revealing that he was sleeping in his boxers. He made a beeline to the bathroom, not realizing that one of the beds were empty.

...

Nora sighed as she allowed the water to run down her body after taking a mid-morning shower. 'Another nightmare.' She sobered at the thought. She then shook her head and patted her cheeks. 'I gotta do this!' She nodded at herself and took her pink towel.

Click.

"Hm?" Nora looked to the direction.

Everything seems to have gone into slow motion as Jaune opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Nora stood there, back to him, showing her slightly scarred back and rather, in his opinion, bubbly freckled butt. She was looking back at him with wide eyes as well.

"Sorry!" He closed the door and leaned against it while panting slightly. "Γαμώτο (Damn it)." He muttered.

"Jaune?" A sleepy Pyrrha muttered as she sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes in a rather cute manner.

"Sorry if I woke you up." He apologized. "I wanted to use the bathroom, but it was occupied." He said and stepped away from the closed door. 'I hope Nora won't be angry when she comes out.'

Pyrrha yawned cutely. "Okay." She mumbled.

Jaune chuckled "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Shower." She replied.

"Ah." He nodded. "I'll go for a walk. The morning cool air should wake me up a bit more."

"Only in your boxers?" Pyrrha smiled.

Jaune looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "Good point."

...

Nora opened the door to see Pyrrha standing over her bed. "Is Jaune-jaune around?" She asked with a small hint of blush on her face.

Pyrrha looked to her childhood friend's partner, but didn't see the blush. "He went out for a walk." She replied. "Do you need something from him?"

"I'll asked him later." She smiled as she stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her figure.

Pyrrha eyed the ginger and mentally nodded at her. 'She's not bad looking and has curves in the right places.' She hummed. 'Hm. Does her breasts look a bit bigger than they were yesterday?' She blinked as she looked at her own bust.

…

Jaune was walking through the moon lit corridor. 'I wonder how she's doing?" He hummed. He then thought of the dream he had. 'Who was that?' He stopped and looked at the shattered room, having wondered how it was possible to be like that despite knowing its history.

"Mind explaining why you are out at this early in the morning, Mr. Arc?" A female questioned.

"Hm?" The purple tipped blonde blinked as he turned to the source of the voice and saw the deputy head mistress standing there. 'Must be out on patrol.' He thought as he gave her his full attention. "Just walking around, Ms. Goodwitch." He replied. "I tend to do that a lot back at home."

"I see." She hummed, searching his eyes for anything to find.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Goodwitch?" He asked.

The woman thought things through as she had read through the young man's files and his history. Everything seemed to be in order since she couldn't find any faults in it. "No. Nothing at all, Mr. Arc." She gave a curt nod. "Please do return to your dorm in relative time." She then walked off. 'I know he's hiding something. I just need to dig deeper.' She plotted. 'I feel that he's here for a reason.'

The young man mentally hummed. 'I'm going to need to keep an eye on her. And I'll need my own weapon.' He suddenly thought as how everyone had their own personal weapons, his sisters included. He then turned to the large open window, the sight of the broken moon bringing a sense of peace to his mind. "Ελα (Come)." He spoke in a low tone, a single Crave flying towards him as he held out his hand. "Θα χρειαστώ να δώσετε ένα μήνυμα στον πατέρα (I'll need you to deliver a message to father)." He added as the Grimm's eyes gave a faint purple glow.

RDP

The tiger Faunus groaned as she regained conscious, her eyes fluttering open in the dark room. "Wha…" She slowly sat up, her cat like eyes seeing perfectly in the dark.

"Good to see that you're awake." A male voice spoke from the corner of her blind spot.

The woman turned, a small growl parting her lips as she bares her fangs. "Who's there?"

"Such a greeting from someone that made sure you were healed and taken care of." The voice spoke and stepped out of the shadows to reveal Jaune with his hood over his face, hiding it in the darkness.

"You." She calmed down slightly.

"Jaune. Jaune Arc." Jaune formerly introduced himself with a bow. "I'm glad to see that one of the High Leaders of the White Fang is in good health after such injuries you've attained." He raised his head and looked to her, the female can practically feel his smile in the darkness of the hood. "Sienna Khan."

The woman stiffened at the fact that the boy knew who she actually is. "How…"

"Few things get pass my family when it comes to the knowledge of Remnant. Even a suppose terrorists group." He shrugged as he made his way to the female and pulled chair next to her bed to sit on it. He reached up and pulled his hood down. "Want I want to know is why you were in such a condition when my partner and I ran into you."

"I don't see how that is any of your business, boy." She replied.

Jaune looked the woman over. "You can keep your secrets them, Sienna. We all have them." He gave her a small smile as he stood up. "I pray to Oum that your strength is later replenished." He turned and walked to the dark corner. "It would be bad to leave such a person of such beauty and grace to stagnate in her training." With that, he faded into the darkness.

Sienna's eyes were wide as she could not even pick up his scent. 'Wait…' She thought. 'I didn't pick up his scent at all.' She was shocked at that revelations. She then remembered how he addressed her and coughed into her hand to stifle her cheeks from heating up. Not many males have caught her interests due to her nature and wild tendencies. She then snorted and shook her head in amusement. 'As if.' She thought and went to lie down, her mecha-tail swaying slightly at the side as she finally fell asleep.

RDP

Jaune returned to his room and knocked on it. It was now around seven and the sun was already breaking through the horizon. After hearing the 'okay', he opened the door to his team wearing some rather normal indoor clothes.

Pyrrha wearing a red sports bra and black shorts.

Nina was wearing a green shirt with blue jeans.

Nora was wearing a black shirt that has BOOP printed on it with her symbol replacing the first 'O' and white shorts.

"Jaune." Pyrrha smiled at her team leader. "That was a rather long walk."

"I had a lot to think about in all honestly." Jaune smiled, his hood was down after entering. "So any plans today?" He asked.

"Team RWBY wanted to hang with us." Nora cheered.

Jaune shrugged, not at all bothered by that. "I have no plans today, so I'll role with it."

"I wouldn't mind making more friends." Pyrrha smiled.

Nina simply hummed. "I have time."

…

Team JNNW stood before Team RWBY's door, their dorm being just across their own. The leader knocked on the door with three taps.

"Comi~ng!" Ruby's voice echoed from behind. Seconds later, a click was heard and the door opened. "Hello." She smiled at the team that was there, dressed casually in a black shirt and red pants and red slippers. "Morning, JNNW." She greeted with a small yawn.

'Cute.' Jaune mentally commented. "Hey, Ruby." He smiled. "Got any plans today?"

"Not really." She shook her head. "I wanted to check up on Crescent Rose for a tune up today."

"Yo." Yang stuck her head through the opening. "Come to check on us?" She asked.

"I came to ask if you ladies have some time to spend with us." Jaune smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" The young Rose asked.

"How about a spar?!" Nora cheered.

"Not a bad idea, Nor." Jaune nodded. "So how about it? My mom said that some hunter teams go on joint missions. So learning a good few things from each other is good thing."

"That's all great and all, but I have a beauty sleep to keep." Weiss spoke from the room.

"C'mon, Βασίλισσα του χιονιού (Snow Queen)." Jaune taunted with a grin. "Afraid you'll break a little nail?"

His answer came in the form of sheets ruffling, feet stamping to the door, and sight of an irate Schnee heiress wearing a thigh length sleeping nightie that was dark blue with white highlights. Her hair was down and she had frown on her face.

"I don't know what you said, but that sounded like a challenge, Arc." The Schnee heiress huffed.

"Maybe." The male shrugged. "Scared." He grinned.

"I'm in." Yang chirped, wanting to see how strong the male was. She knew what a Wendigo was thanks to her father's stories. But the fact that he faced one along with leading a team for the first time really spiked her interest.

Add to the fact that the sole male's father fought a Methuselah Wendigo and lived.

"Bla~ke." Ruby called as she zipped back into the dorm. "Join us." She shook a lump on the lower bunk bed that was no doubt the bow wearing female.

"Why should I get out of bed on a Saturday morning at…" A light flicked on from under the covers. "07:46 in the morning." She grumbled.

"C'mo~n." Ruby whined, shaking the older female's covered form. "Don't be a lazy cat." She pouted, unseen by the older teens.

Weiss huffed and made her way to the bathroom. "I'll be getting ready then."

...

Blake yawned as she walked along the seven teens, all wearing their initiation gear, to the training room. "How did I get myself into?" She groused.

"Getting your body moving and blood pumping." Yang grinned, giving her partner a light jab to her left bicep.

Blake rubbed the area with a mock expression of hurt. "My skin is sensitive." She grumbled.

"Tell that to the Grimm." The blonde female smirked, earning a small scoff from the bow wearing female.

"So what do you want to do?" Ruby asked.

"I was thinking maybe making some combo attacks." He spoke. "My uncle and his wife make a rather deadly combo due to both using poison in their weapons. I've picked up a few things from them."

"Hm." The silver eyed female hummed. "I think I have some good names." She smiled. "You?"

"Thinking on some myself." He replied as he looked back to the teammates following them. "Maybe some full team attacks too." He nodded. "Grimm aren't the only threat to Remnant." He mentally felt a bit sick of saying that. "We have to deal with rouges, bandits, and even the White Fang."

He felt Blake's negative spike a bit and Weiss' flared at the mention of the group.

"So we really do have to deal with those types too." The younger leader spoke.

"As unfair as it may sound, we have a hell of a big shoes to fill." He sighed. 'My family knows that more than anyone.' He mentally added.

"He's right." Yang nodded. "There are villages outside of the kingdoms that are under constant attack due to them being away from the walls." She shook her head and ruffled her hair a bit.

Jaune sensed the negativity flowing off the brawler and gave her a small smile. "That's why we chose this path."

Pyrrha smile and nodded. "He's right. To protect those in need and defend them from threats."

Yang smiled. "You're right, P-money."

"P-P-money?" The redhead blinked at that.

"Well." Yang began. "You're famous. So you should be earning a lot of money." She shrugged.

"That…makes sense." Pyrrha muttered.

"Oeh! Oeh! Me next! Me next!" Nora raised her hand like a little child. "Oeh can you make it related to a Sloth?"

Yang tapped her chin. "How about 'Sploth'?" She put out. "Since you recommended a Sloth and you like you're always full of energy." She pointed out.

"Sploth…" Nora hummed. "I love it!" She cheered hugging the blonde female.

"Weiss-cream." Yang pointed at the Schnee heiress after Nora settled her down.

"Well I'll have you know." Weiss began.

"Feather Weight." Yang giggled as the sole male in her group blinked at that. "Rubes." She pointed at her sister. "Blakey." That earned a deadpanned expression from her partner. "I'll come up with a better one." She chuckled.

"Maiden." Jaune suddenly spoke look at Nina.

Nina blinked at that. "I did not ask for one." She frowned slightly at her team leader.

Jaune chuckled. "The way you fought reminded me of the stories my mother told. She fought like a maiden on the battlefield."

"I..." The Chinese descend was rather touched by that.

Pyrrha patted her partner's back with a giggle. "You best get used to it." She playfully warned.

Nina sighed and shook her head.

"Here we are." Ruby announced.

The two teams entered the arena and noted how large it was. The arena was half the size of a football field. To the sides were various seats and bleacher to show that people can watch.

"It's far smaller than the arena's used in the tournaments." Pyrrha commented with a wave of her hand.

"You should know a whole lot about arenas huh, Pyr?" Jaune chuckled.

"Oh! There's a set of teams there!" Ruby pointed. "And three of them looks pretty banged up." She winced as she saw one of them flew from a heavy blow to the chest and out of the arena. "Ouch…"

Jaune noted that it was Team CRDL vs a full Faunus team. If he remembered corrected they were named Team TITE

Team CRDL consisted of four male human huntsman in training.

Cardin is a male with burnt-orange hair is combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes. He wears silver-gray armor with gold trim. The chest plate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist. Strapped to his left hip is his mace. He was sitting on one of the bleachers and was laughing as his teammate walked off the arena with a chuckle of his own.

Russel is a slim boy of average height. His head is shaved with a light-green mohawk on the top of it. He wears a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, and two bracers on his arms extending from the wrist to just below the elbow. These bracers have his silver-colored emblem printed on them. Beneath the hoodie, Russel wears a pale-green, long-sleeved shirt. He wears a brown strap around his chest holding a spiked spaulder to his left shoulder. He also wears dark-gray pants. His boots seem to be made of a thick brown material and go up to his knees. Strapped to his thighs were two long daggers.

Dove has light-brown hair that is combed to the left. He keeps his eyes nearly closed, at a very noticeable squint, though it is unknown why he does so. He wears tan-colored armor with a belt that bears a dove on its buckle. He also wears vambraces on his arms that are the same color as the rest of his armor. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt and black pants with a black scarf around his neck. He has a sword strapped to his back, sealed inside of a black scabbard.

Sky has blue eyes and long, combed back, dark blue hair. He wears dark gray armor with light gray edges, as well as vambraces of the same style. Underneath his armor, he wears a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt and black pants. Next to him is a large axe that doesn't seems to fit a frail looking teen's physic. He was the one that came off the arena, having smacked his opponent off the arena with the flat side of his weapon.

The full Faunus team was all female.

The first female was glaring at the four humans as they laughed, her skin deep red and matching her emotion. She is a young woman around fifteen. Her skin has somewhat darker spots on her arms, legs, stomach and face. Her brown hair is tied back in a ponytail that curls at the end like a chameleon's tail, and her eyes are a light gray with a faintly bluish tint. She also was sporting a few bruises here and there. She wears a short black tailjacket with two tails, a gold zipper, buckle, buttons to keep the sleeves rolled up in place, and a white interior. She also wears a gray short-sleeved shirt that exposes her midriff, maroon jean pants, black sneakers with white mid-wedges and two straps and a black matching wristband.

The second female was at the downed female in an instant, spinning web from her finger and wrapping them around the visible bruises. She is a seventeen years old with blue eyes and neck length blue hair covering her right eye. She has pale skin and pronounced gray veins on her chest and arms. These lead to her gray hands, where what seems to be strings 'spitting' out on the bruised female. She wears a black and dark gray jacket with gold buttons and a zipper is left open, revealing her upper chest that is marred with blue vein like marking and BB-cup cleavage. For pants, she wears a baggy knee length and brown shoes on her feet.

The third woman has short white fluffy tussles hair. She has sheep ears as her Faunus trait, and has olive eyes with earrings on her ears. She wears a green and black coat over a white and olive shirt, keeping a pin with the on the left side of her CC-cup bust. She wears a red belt, as well as black pants and grey boots.

"Is that all you have?" Cardin laughed.

"I'll wipe that smug look of yer face, Winchester." The fourth female stepped up with a grin, sharp metal teeth in full view. Her head is shaved, leaving a dark-green mohawk and reptilian slit yellow eyes. She wore a dark green collared shirt with a dark brown corset that pushes her D-cup bust up, black and gray striped trousers and black shoes. In addition, she wore dark brown fingerless gloves and carried a large stopwatch with her. Her Faunus trait was patchy green scales all over her exposed body and face showing that she is a Crocodile Faunus. She has an x-shaped scar on the left side of her head, black polish on her nails. "Trifa, Ilia, take Fiona to the nearest infirmary and get yourselves a check-up." She drew her weapon, a pair of blades with gold colored hilts. The blade she holds with her left hand is more akin to a sabre while the one in her right hand has a blade more like a katana.

"But…" The smallest female started, but the veined girl stopped her with a shake of her head. "We'll make sure come back when we know the doc won't try anything." She relented.

The two girls help the sheep eared female out of the arena, passing teams RWBY and JNNW as they exit.

"Pyrrha, Nina. Make sure they reach to a proper medic that knows the Faunus physiology." He spoke loud enough for the trio to hear.

The brown haired girl turned to the male, her skin turning brown. "And why the hell would you want to help us?" She asked in a guarded manner.

"Because I don't like how your team is being treated." He simply spoke.

Trifa looked into the male's eyes and nodded. "Very well then."

"Trifa?" Ilia looked shock, her skin turning a lighter shade of red.

"His eyes hold truth. And they are not judging us." She then looked to the Schnee heiress whose been looking straight at the arena, not even giving them a glance. 'Almost all of them.' She thought with a small frown.

Ilia was reluctant, but the five left.

Jaune looking at their retreading forms until they went around the corner. "Anyone else wants to see a racist asshole get their ass kicked?" He grinned.

His respond came in the forms of five raised hands.

…

Cardin grinned as he stepped up unto the arena, his mace held over his left shoulder with little to no issue. "I'll make this quick." He gave a few heavy practice swings. "I'll make sure your herd can wait a few more minutes." He grinned, his teammates chuckling.

"Why the rush?" The female hummed, lazily hanging her blades off her fingers. "You don't think you can make some time for me?" She then took a stance, her blades held by her side with her legs bent. "Or are you scared that you'll be beaten by a girl?" She taunted.

Cardin's eyebrow twitch by a minuscule, but the croc Faunus caught it and grinned. "Ca~lled i~t." She sang and she clicked on the large golden stopwatch, a shimmer of sorts covered her body for a moment. "Your time won't be worth a minute. I can tell you're a quick shot."

Cardin wasted no time rushing towards the shorter female. Once he was close enough, he swung down hard, his mace swinging through air and was aiming for the smaller woman's head.

She simply grinned, moving to the side and slashing with her katana-esque blade, clipping the taller oaf's right shoulder before leaping to a high kick aimed to the chest and kicking him back by a few steps. Her grin grew. "That was only seven seconds." She tapped her stopwatch. "C'mon Winchester. Twenty-three seconds to go."

Cardin growled as his mace shifted, the top opening and glowing red. He then slammed his weapon down, an explosive force sending a shockwave to the Faunus.

The Faunus clicked her teeth at losing her balance and suffered a flying mace to the chest. She flinched at that, mentally thanking her semblance as her back hit the ground. She was quick to get back up as the mace was pulled back by a thick cord into Cardin's hand. "I guess you do have a brain in there." She chuckled, much to the larger male's annoyance. 'I only have eleven seconds left. Got to make this count.' She rushed forward, her blades in reverse grip. She slid under his swing and slashed at his legs. Flipping over his back swin,g she kicked his face and used it to flip back. As she landed she leaped at him again, a wide smile on her face as she thrusts her blades forward.

Cardin managed to hold his mace up, catching the two blades in the openings and slamming them down. He grinned, his face closes to the Croc Faunus'. "Your breath stinks." He made a gagging sound. "Why don't you go back to the swamps?"

The mohawk wearing female simply pulled her head back and slammed her forehead against his face, the sound of a glass shattering and bone cracking was heard as clear as day.

Jaune held back a grin as Cardin cursed up a storm while he rubbed his slightly bleeding nose. 'That had to hurt.'

'Serves him right.' Blake thought.

The female Faunus shook her head and gave a victorious grin. "Ignoring the headache your face gave me, your aura's red." She twirled her swords before sheathing them, the shimmer went over her body again. "In order words; I won."

"Hey!" Sky pointed at the Croc Faunus. "You cheated!"

"Did I now?" She raised an eyebrow. "You talked sass to us. Insulted us. Made some rather crude remark and then challenged us stating that a bunch of animals should fight in the wild."

Jaune can sense her negativity spike a bit more.

"Then you have the gall to not call a teacher to supervise us with the fact that you know you'll lose in the end." She shook her head. "This doesn't matter anymore." She turned and walked away. "You're wasting my time and want to check on my team. Good bye." She waved her hand. "Hope we never have to work with you in the future." She then flipped them off.

Jaune allowed a small chortle to escape his lips as the Croc Faunus approached them. "Nice fight. Got some good skills on you."

"Thanks, luv." She smiled. "Heard ya sending some of your crew with me own." She hummed. "Thanks for that." She then held up her hand. "Name's Tock Tickers."

"Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you, Ms. Tickers." He held her hand and kissed her knuckles, ignoring the scaly feeling that his lips brushed over. He was trying to catch where her accent came from. "No problem on my end." He shrugged, mentally keeping his tabs on CRDL. "We should go check on your teammates. Hopefully they got a good doctor."

"I'll drink to that." Tock grinned as she walked ahead. 'He wasn't bothered by my scales. Points for that.'

"Lay it on her Casanova." Yang joked.

"I thought I was called Feather Weight." Jaune laughed as he made his way to follow the Croc Faunus.

"If you keep picking up girls like that, I'll change it all right." Yang grinned.

"My mothers' always tell me to great women with respect." Jaune chuckled. "Also having sisters allowed me to know what to tell female without pissing them off."

"Your mothers sure give you a lot of lessons." Ruby commented.

'Being who and what I am, it is of no surprise.' He mentally chuckled. "Just things I have to keep in mind."

"You go, Jaune-Jaune." Nora giggled.

Jaune looked to his partner and smiled. "Hopefully not far from my teammates and friends." He chuckled, patting the ginger's head.

'He showed such compassion to that Faunus.' Weiss thought to herself as she couldn't help but look at the Faunus before with slight contempt.

Blake caught the look and stopped herself from saying anything. 'Just like any Schnee.' She thought.

Jaune stopped and looked at the two. "You girls okay?" He suddenly asked.

"I'm fine." Weiss spoke with a neutral tone. "Just some unwelcome thoughts going through my mind right now. No need to worry, Arc." She waved her right hand.

"Just thinking on too much things are going around." Blake spoke with a blank look. "Why?"

The purple tipped blonde nodded. "Just wondering." He replied. "You two have been really quite for some time."

"I'm fine, Arc." Weiss spoke.

Jaune raised his hands. "Shows that I care."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to get on my bad side?"

"It'll be cold day when that happens." He grinned.

"You must have the biggest balls in Remnant." Yang joked.

"He might." Nora spoke, getting the others girls to look at her. "I said he might. Not like I saw him naked or anything." She waved her hands about, her cheeks slightly flushed. 'Although, he did see my butt.'

Jaune laughed. "C'mon ladies." He shook his head, catching up to Tock with Ruby by his side.

…

"There we go." A woman spoke with a small smile. She has chocolate tanned skin and slant black eyes. Her hair is brown with equal colored bear ears at the top of her head. Her nose is normal to human standards, but was black with slight shine to it. She was dressed in a white nurse outfit that accentuated her figure. She has wide child bearing hips, plump behind, and large G-cup bust. Her hands a noticeably larger and padded and were ended with short black nails. "Now all you have to do is take this after you shower, make sure your skin is dry, and rub those bruises. Make sure that your ski is dry, Ms. Thyme."

"Thank you, Ms. Kumar." The sheep eared female spoke with a soft tone.

"No worries, Ms. Thyme." The woman smiled. "And please. Call me, Natasha." She then turned to Ilia. "Now then, Ms. Amatole. Let's see those bruises."

Ilia nodded and began to remove her jacket then her shirt. Just as her silver colored bra was in view, the door was shoved open.

"'Ello, dearies!" Tock grinned, causing many of the occupants to jump at the sudden entrance.

"Tock!" Ilia cried out happily upon the sight of her team leader. Her happiness then went to embarrassed as the sole male in group caught sight of her bra clad bust, her skin burning pink. "Pervert!" She screamed as her body shimmered and cloaked in front of everyone.

Jaune quickly moved out of view with a small yelp. "Sorry! I'll be outside. Waiting. Living." 'Second time for the day!' He thought in embarrassment.

"I'll wait too." Nora followed.

Pyrrha giggled at her team leader's antic and proceeded to leave the room. "I'll keep them company." She smiled. "I hope you three do feel better." She waved, exiting the room.

Nina simply sighed as she followed her partner. "We'll be outside waiting."

"Don't do something to rash." Yang teased.

"I'm not like that." Jaune's voice replied from around the corner of the door.

"Close the door!" Ilia shouted, her body still cloaked.

"I'll do it." Weiss spoke as she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Blake shook her head as Ilia revealed herself, her skin a mixture of pink and red.

"Pervert." She muttered.

"To be fair, that was me." Tock sniggered while she rubbed her hand through her mohawk.

Ilia sighed and nodded at that.

"Okay." Natasha suddenly spoke, getting all the females' attention. "Can I finish my check-ups on your teammates, Ms. Tickers?" She gave an amused smile.

"Oh!" She blinked. "Sure. Carry on."

The older woman giggled. "Ah. To have such a caring leader." She smiled. "Now then Ms. Amitole."

Ilia's skin had refused to change back to their natural tone.

Mostly as how the other females were trying to raise her spirits with compliments that were rather embarrassing to her.

...

Jaune was leaning against the wall as he waited for the other teams, Weiss a few steps away from him, with Nora and Nina having a small discussion of their own.

Pyrrha stepped away from the open window she was looking through in favor of going to her childhood friend. "I'm really glad that we're in the same team, Jaune." She smiled.

Jaune smiled back, glad to have his friend in the team too. "To bad we couldn't celebrate." He smiled.

"We were all understandably tired due to facing a Nevermore and a Wendigo during our initiation." She pointed out.

"Oh!" Nora was suddenly between the two, an arm around a neck each. "How about we go out! Our team. Team RWBY. And maybe that other team too." She grinned.

"That's not a bad idea." Jaune nodded as his partner swayed them from left to right. 'The thoughts of more allies would do well for me.' He thought.

"Think about that." Nora smiled. "More friends." She muttered.

Jaune patted her head, sensing a slight bit of negativity from his partner. "We can be a big weird family." He proposed. "Nina can be the annoying cousin."

"Excuse me." The female blinked with a slight frown on her features. "Why would I fit that role?"

"Pyrrha will be the sister that wished she was still innocent." Jaune continued with a grin.

"Hey now." She snorted.

"Nora can be the sister that has too much energy for their own good." Jaune grinned.

"Yep!" The ginger agreed. "Oh. Do team RWBY next."

"Hm." The sole male thought as the door opened, revealing the whole Faunus team and RBY. "Oh. How did the checkup go?"

"Just a little scratch." Tock held her trigger finger and thumb a small distance. "I want to thank you for the escort." She rubbed the back of her head. "Okay, Team! Introduce yourselves."

The skin changing female stepped forward. "Ilia Amitola."

"Trifa Ebbs." The veined girl gave a short, but curt, nod.

"Fiona Thyme." The sheep eared girl gave a small boy. "Thanks for the guide."

"And we are Team TITE." The team leader grinned.

"Leader of Team JNNW." Jaune motioned to himself. "Jaune Arc."

"Nora Valkyrie!"

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"Nina Wang."

"Alright!" Ruby pumped her fists up. "Roll call. Ruby Rose. Team RWBY's leader."

"Blake Belladonna." The bow wearing female nodded. "Pleased to meet you."

"Yang Xiao Long." The blonde female grinned. "Sorry to my friend here _dragon_ us in this situation." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"That was horrible, sis." Ruby sighed.

"That wasn't funny at all." Trifa muttered.

"Don't get your webs in a bunches." Yang chuckled.

"That was okay." Jaune patted Yang's shoulder. "But please stop. I might have to get for some hearing aids in the near future."

"That's mean Feather Weight." Yang actually pouted.

"C'mon, Weiss." Ruby was at her partner's side in a flutter of roses. "Let's go make some more friends."

"I believe they know who I am already." The heiress sighed.

"Who doesn't know, Weiss Schnee?" Tock shrugged.

Weiss simply gave them a nod in greeting.

Jaune sense negative spike from Ilia, the Faunus giving the Schnee heiress a glare as her skin tone shifted to a darker color. "So!" He suddenly spoke, catching all the females' attention. "We were going to do some training, but things went about the not so nice way." He shrugged.

"We can still spar." Pyrrha spoke. "You can give of some pointers if possible."

"C-Can we?" Fiona stuttered.

"Sure!" Nora grinned. "Lay it on us!" She flexed her left arm.

"Ha!" Tock laughed. "Second day in Beacon and things are shining down on us, loves!" She grinned. "What say you, ladies?"

Trifa blinked. "I have no qualms."

"Whatever." Ilia muttered, knowing that she wouldn't get her way.

"Then it's set!" Ruby pumped her fist into the air. "Let's find another training room with no assholes!"

"Here! Here!" Yang agreed.

Jaune sensed the negativity lessened and smiled.

RDP

Jaune's father was walking outside his palace with Sabbath by his side, the woman lovingly holding his corrupted arm between her cleavage. "I wonder how our little boy is doing?" He muttered with a small smile, looking up to see few Nevermores and Craves flying over their heads.

"I am sure that is doing far better than we anticipate." The woman replied with a small hum. "Now if he can get us some grand babies in the future, that will be very appreciated." She snickered.

The man turned to his redhead wife and pecked her forehead. "The stories we will be telling them in due time." He chuckled. "You still have those baby pictures?"

"All mothers are armed with them." Sabbath replied with a grin, showing her well rowed squared teeth.

"Well then-" He stopped and looked to see a sole Crave flying directly towards him. Raising his normal arm, the small avian Grimm latched onto it. The two had a small staring contest, both their eyes glowing purple.

The Crave's eyes then return to its default state and flew off to join the other avian type Grimm in the skies.

The man had a rather large grin on his face. **"So my boy wants his own weapon. Finally!" **He cheered, his horned wife giggling at his enthusiasm. **"And I know the right Grim to use."** He rubbed his chin.

"I believe Jeanne will also be putting her input as well." Sabbath hummed.

**"All of you will."** He smiled. **"Our boy will have an amazing weapon! One that will be on par to our loving daughters!"**

Sabbath simply giggled as she looked at her husband was filled with life anew. 'Or maybe he just happy to make a weapon for his son.' She smiled.

At the balcony, both Salem and Jeanne looked at their husband dance around with their sister wife.

"He did the same when we told him we were pregnant." The smaller woman giggled.

Red eyes within black sclera blinked. "I don't believe she is. I sense no growing life within her."

Jean giggled once again. "No worries Salem. I believe eight children among us are more than enough for the time being." She smiled. "If only our girls can get someone special in their lives."

**"And I am sure that they will in due time."** The grey haired woman nodded with a faint smile. **"As for the girls that will be interested in our son..."**

Jeanne smiled. "Watson is looking into it for us."

...

Jaune's father grinned. **"Time to get those Grimm."**

RDP

Jaune, Ruby, and Tock entered another training room similar to the last one.

"So how are we going to this?" Ruby asked.

Jaune hummed. "We'll go from partners against partners first." He suggested. "Then single matches between individuals." He looked to the other females.

"I'm good with that." Yang grinned. "How about we take the first match, Blakey?" The blonde nudged her partner.

Blake sighed. "Fine."

"Would you mind if we were your opponent?" Pyrrha requested.

"Sure." Yang shrugged. "Always wanted to take on a champ."

"Alright." Jaune nodded. "The rest of us will be on the side." He nodded to one of the benches.

**Pyrrha Nikos/ Nina Wang**

**Vs**

**Yang Xiao Long/ Blake Belladonna**

The four combatants stood on the arena, their stances and weapons at the ready.

Yang suddenly shot off, using the recoils of her shotgun gauntlets.

Nina did not account to that, but Pyrrha was quick enough to interject and block the blonde brawler's incoming super man left punch to the face.

The two stood there locked to pushing the other back.

"Good work champ." The Xiao Long grinned.

"I thought you wanted to fight me?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"I figured a little push was all you need to come and meet me." Yang replied with a grin.

Nina took this chance to leap up, her bident posed to strike down on the blonde brawler.

A shot was heard and the bident was knocked aside from a flying bladed weapon by one Belladonna bow wearing female, who pulled her cord and grabbed her kurasagami bladed form of her hand gun. Without any words between two near silent female, they leaped at each other, their weapons posed to striking.

Jaune watched as his childhood friends and fellow leader's older sibling traded blow. He can immediately tell that were both testing the waters at each other's strengths.

Pyrrha ducked under the left hook that was aimed to her temple and bashed her shield against the brawler's stomach.

Yang took the blow in spades and she grinned as an aura flickered around her hair. 'That's it.' She thought. 'Keep it coming.' She then rushed in, bobbing and weaving as she kept her body close.

Pyrrha tossed her shield and ran after it.

Yang had little to no choice at to either move out of the way or knock the flying dick aside. She allowed her body to move and punched the shield aside with a right jab and quickly slid under a spear swipe.

Pyrrha leaped over the Xiao Long and her weapon shifted to its rifle mode as Yang stood and her shotgun barrels popped out of her gauntlet.

Yang was faster and began to send out pelts of buckshot at the redheaded champion, forcing the redhead to move away from her shooting stance. The blonde member of RWBY kept on shooting as to keep the champion at a controlled distance.

…

Nina ducked under a swipe and swung her staff low, forcing her opponent to jump over her own. She quickly turned and thrusted her bident at her airborne match up.

Blake summoned a clone to pull herself out of the way, her weapon shifting to a hand gun and aiming at the Chinese girl.

Nina was quick to leap up at an alarming height, causing the bow haired female to look up in shock. She took the chance and tossed her bident at the standing female.

Luckily, Blake snapped out of her stupor and leaped back just before the weapon slammed where she was. 'Is she aiming to kill?' She thought in shock as Nina dived towards her and swung a flying heel kick. The bow wearing female broke a light blue dust vial while making a clone to pull her away and letting it take the hit.

Nin grunted as her leg was trapped in the ice copy of the bow wearing female. 'Smart.' She thought.

Blake sighed and held her hand gun up, aiming at Nina's chest. "Yield."

...

"Well. She's out." Tock hummed. "They both fight rather stealthy and deceptive when need to be."

...

"Ha!" Yang shouted, slamming her left fist unto the ground, missing the Spartan dressed female. She quickly rushed in, shooting some shots to keep her from regaining her feet. Once she was out and knew she didn't have enough time to reload as the champion rushed in, sword in hand and ready to bring the fight to her. She ducked under the initial swing that was aimed at her head and noted that she tried to hit her with flat side. Rushing in, Yang sent a one-two combo, managing to strike the Nikos in the stomach with the first hit and then the second came to the chest.

Pyrrha took some staggering steps back and ignored the churning feeling in her stomach in favor of keeping her eye on the bouncing blonde. 'She's very good.' She thought. Something caught her sight and she moved just as Blake's weapon flew by her. Before it was pulled back, she cut the cord with ease and the weapon was sent clattering to the arena floor.

Blake huffed as she did not like that at all.

"Nice try though." Pyrrha smile as her weapon shifted to its riffle mode and fired, freeing Nina from her captive.

The Chinese descend took her weapon and walked towards the center, Pyrrha putting her own away as she called her shield to her.

The BY teammates relaxed at that, Yang's aura sputtering before it faded completely.

"Okay." Jaune smiled as he stood up and walked into the arena. "What are the pointers, ladies?" He asked the full Faunus team.

Tock hummed. "The brawler was good, but she has to stop rushing in. Sure she can take hits, but there has to be a limit. That aura there may have something to do with her semblance."

"It does." Yang muttered while rubbing the back of her head.

"Good." Ruby nodded. "Blake kept a good tempo against Nina, but she was giving you a hard time with her bident." She tapped her chin. "Maybe you should try keeping pressure on an opponent like that. Stay close to them as possible without giving them room to swing back."

"I'll keep that in mind." Blake nodded.

"And if your opponent is far, keep them far." Jaune advised Nina. "Try aiming for vitals."

"You want me to what?" Nina looked at her team leader.

"I little something I learned from my second eldest sister." He muttered. "At least make it look like you'll be aiming there. Most hunters these days have sharper eyes when they use artillery weapons." He pointed out.

Nina nodded that.

"So don't go in guns blazing." Jaune smiled.

"I was gonna say that." Ruby pouted. She then smiled. "Our turn Weiss! Let's show 'em the power of the Frozen Rose."

"Ha!" Nora grinned. "Lightning Arc's gonna strike trice!"

Jaune snorted and chuckled.

..

**Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie**

**vs**

**Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee.**

Nora pulled out her weapon as it shifts to its grenade launcher mode, shooting all six shots with pink smokey trails.

"Weiss." Ruby looked at the swarm, as the Schnee heiress' weapon's chamber turned as she did, slamming the tip of her weapon just as the light blue dust container glowed.

A wall of ice erupted before the artillery rounds and blocked them.

'No explosions!' The RW team thought as one.

Ruby quickly leaped up, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake. As she reached the peak, Jaune was there, his sword swinging down with the flat side. "Yikes!" She managed to avoid the attack with a twirl while she swung her scythe at him.

The purple tipped blonde blocked the longer ranged weapon with his shield and slid under it. "Go Nora!"

Smash!

"Ha!" The ginger burst through the wall, surprising Weiss and was nearly barreled over by the torques eyed female with a backflip. "Awe. I missed." She pouted as she stood before the Schnee heiress.

Ruby looked down as her partner had avoided the ginger's initial attack. She then felt the front of her shirt grabbed.

"Never leave your eyes off your opponent, Ruby." He advised before he pushed her with enough force.

"Woah!" She yelped and managed to land on her feet with Jaune landing a few feet away.

...

"Ruby needs to pay attention to her surroundings." Blake muttered.

"She's only like that when she's taking on Grimm." Yang added.

"Then she'll need to be like that whenever she's going against rogues and Grimm." Trifa spoke.

"Cheers to that." Tock agreed. "Does she know any CQC?"

Yang shook her head. "With her speed, she almost doesn't need it."

"I suggest that she does." Pyrrha advised as she nodded at the two team leaders.

...

Ruby bounced on the balms of her feet. "Ready, Jaune?" She grinned.

Jaune simply smiled as he pulled the hood over his head.

Ruby had to stop herself from staring in awe at the fact that his face was completely hidden away within the darkness of his hood. 'That is so cool.' She thought as she got herself ready, her silver eyes now sharp and focus.

'Those are some mighty strong resolves, Ruby.' He thought.

Weiss used her yellow glyphs to move around Nora, the hammer wielder trying very hard to keep pace to lighter lithe huntress in training. 'She seems to have a sturdy built, considering she smashed through a wall of ice.' She thought. Her weapon chamber rotated. 'A bit more force should do.' She planned as the black and yellow chamber glowed, the rest of her weapon doing so. With a green glyph below her feet, she shot off like an arrow.

Nora was lucky to turn fast enough to block the hard and heavy hit with her hammer head. The force was enough to push her back a few steps.

Weiss did not stop as she unleased a flurry of quick stabs with her now lightning infused rapier.

Nora was taking the hits like a champ, knowing that Weiss was aiming to tire her out. One jab was aimed for her stomach and she quickly grabbed it since it was slower than the other ones.

Weiss' eyes widened at that. "Wha-wha."

"Thanks for the charge." Nora smiled as electricity began to discharge around her body, keeping a good grip on Weiss' weapon.

The Schnee heiress begrudgingly released her hold on her weapon and leaped back just as the young Valkyrie released her pent up electricity in one single voltaic burst.

Weiss was pushed back by the blast and blinded by the light. "Gha!"

Nora took the chance and bodily tackles the Schnee heiress to the ground. She then quickly rolled off whitette, flipped her on her chest and hold her arms behind her back as she pinned her down with her knees. "And done!" She shouted.

…

"Damn." Yang whistled at that.

Illia 'Ooed' at the display.

Blake enjoyed the sight of it. 'How does that feel, Schnee.' She thought with dark satisfaction.

…

Weiss grunted under Nora's weight. "Get…off."

"No'p'e." Nora giggled.

"Oef!" Ruby suffered a kick to the stomach by Jaune's boot and was sent a few staggering steps back before dropping to her knees and holding her stomach. "You kick…hard."

"I held back." He spoke. 'A lot.' He mentally added. He felt Yang's negativity aimed at him, but did not bother on it. 'I know you're worried, Yang. But you have to open your eyes to see that your little sister is a warrior now. Especially since she has those eyes. I might have to contact Mother Sabbath on that.' He mentally hummed as he has approached the young Rose. "Give up?" He smiled under his hood.

"Give me…two minutes." She wheezed. 'Kicks like a Ponsal.' She thought.

"Is that a 'Yes'?" He wondered.

"Nope." She then suddenly rushed away in a flurry of petals towards their respected partners.

'Oh?' He thought as he focused on the flurry of petals and sent out a focus aura pulse.

The rose flurry suddenly reformed into Ruby and she fell tumbling on the arena floor, her body shivering as if she was suddenly dropped into the deepest, coldest mountains in Atlas.

The others felt it, more specifically, the group of female Faunus.

'What was that?' Tock thought in shock as her animalistic instinct told her to duck and hide.

No one saw the smile on Pyrrha's face.

Ruby was still shaking as Jaune made his way to her, she can see his blue eyes glowing within the shadows of his hood.

"Give up, Little Rose." He spoke. "You've lost." He added, lowering his aura to manageable levels.

Ruby felt that she can move body and sighed. "What was that?"

Jaune pulled back his hood with a small smile. "A little something I picked up from my parents." He gave a shrug as he held his hand out.

"You're so teaching me that." She gave a giddy giggle as she accepted the help.

Nora flipped off Weiss and helped up.

"We'll see." The sole male chuckled at the pout sent his way.

…

"Why do I feel like he could've ended that math from the beginning?" Blake asked.

"That's because he could've." Sienna's voice was heard behind the teens.

The group looked back to the tigress Faunus.

Sienna was now wearing black sleeveless top over bust that shows the tiger tattoos that leads down to her wrists. She also wears a hip hugging leather pants with her 'tail' wrapped around like a belt and a set of black and red hinted combat boots. She also wore a set of wrist gauntlets with two slit openings over her knuckles. A whip was also hanging off her left hip. Her tiger ears twitched the sounds of footsteps. "Ah. Boy." She nodded a Jaune.

"I'll be waiting for that promotion soon." Jaune smiled.

Sienna snorted. "We'll see." She then looked among the others, briefly locking eyes with Weiss and then Blake. 'That girl looks familiar.' She thought looking at the bow wearing female and frowned slightly.

"Hiya!" Ruby was suddenly before the taller female, a beaming on her face.

Sienna took a step back and blinked.

"Easy there, Rubes." Yang chuckled, pulling her sister back by her hood. "Give her some breathing air."

"Oh." Ruby pouted. "Sorry about that. Your ears are cool by the way."

"Uhm. Thank you." The older female muttered.

Jaune stepped forward, his left hand held out. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you, Miss."

Sienna looked at him, remembering when he introduced himself earlier the day and decided not to comment on that. She took his hand and shook it. "Sienna. No last name. Nice to meet you."

'An obvious lie,' Blake thought.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Sienna." Jaune played along.

"Just call me Sienna." She released her hold. "I see that you were sparring." She spoke.

"Sure were!" Nora chirped. "And we kicked ass." She flexed her bicep.

Jaune chuckled at that.

"I see." She nodded. "Maybe I'd like a spar with you, Arc."

"That'll be great." He agreed. "Don't cry if you break a nail."

"Oh?" Sienna's eyes glint with a challenging gleam. "And you believe you can beat me at full health?"

Jaune stepped forward, the two were but a few inches away from each other. "I believe I can."

The other may have imagined it, but they felt like a giant dragon and a tiger were about to clash to attain a territory.

'Not a single hint of fear.' Sienna thought, remembering the males that tried to 'whoo' her. 'Even Adam expressed fear when I vowed to kill him.'

Yang didn't know why, but she getting rather hot under the collar at how such a dominating aura was emitting from Jaune. 'Okay. Should have fought against him first.'

"Hm." Sienna closed her eyes and then opened them, showing that she was now calm. "I like your style, boy." She commented. "Not many males can keep their eyes locked with mine for so long."

"I'm not like most males." Jaune grinned.

"Certainly one of a kind." Pyrrha spoke as she approached the two. "I am glad that you are doing well, Ms. Sienna."

"I'm glad to be alive." She replied. "Thank you again." She nodded to the sole male. "If it weren't for you, all of you. I wouldn't be alive now."

"Psh!" Nora waved her hand. "It was nothing! You kicked ass too."

Blake was looking at Sienna and the older Faunus was rather surprised at how nice the other humans were to her. She took another look at Weiss and noted that she was looking at the bangle tigress with a look.

'I know her from somewhere. But where?' The Schnee heiress thought as she racked her memories. 'Why can't I remember?' She wondered.

"You are Weiss Schnee, correct?" Sienna suddenly spoke.

"I am." She nodded. "Why?" She asked in a guarded tone.

Looking into the Schnee heiress' eyes, she saw how guarded the girl was from being around a lot of Faunus. 'I see.' She thought. "No worries." She simply spoke and then looked to Jaune. "I'm to talk to Ozpin. He wants to offer me a job here."

"Congratulations." Jaune smiled.

"How old are you?" Ilia asked.

"Twenty-two." She replied with a shrug. "I've been training to fight ever since I was a little cub by my parents." She added. "I'll need to go and see how this pulls through." She waved and make her way out.

"She's pretty nice." Ruby chirped.

"I agree." Pyrrha nodded.

"Well then!" Tock folded her hands behind her head. "What do we do now?" She looked around the other hunters.

All the females then looked to Jaune.

Blue eyes blinked. "Why are you ladies looking at me?"

"Well you did wake us up." Yang hummed.

"And you wanted the teams to hang together." Pyrrha smiled.

"And you invited us four lovely ladies too." Tock grinned.

Gro~wl!

Jaune blinked and then everyone looked to blushing Fiona.

"S-Sorry." She looked down, her sheep ears flicked for a moment. "I…didn't get to eat much this morning."

"None of us ate." Trifa spoke.

Jaune chuckled, much to the sheep Faunus' embarrassment. "How about we go get some breakfast?" He suggested.

"It's almost twelve." Ilia spoke, showing her scroll that was 11:53AM.

"Lunch it is." He corrected himself. "And I happen to know a place."

...

After about thirty minutes, the group of twelve huntsmen in training were making their way to VTOL lot.

Jaune discarded his robe. He was now wearing a purple hinted black shirt with long sleeves that stopped at the wrists, the shirt being tight enough to unintentionally show his upper body's physic.

That also got a lot of girls to look at him too.

A pair of dark purple baggy pants with multiple pockets along the legs and a pair of black combat boots. His hair was stilled styled in a way that hid his ears.

'They'll see them eventually.' He thought.

"Thinking about all the fun we're going to have?" Pyrrha bumped her shoulder against him in a friendly manner, a smile on her face. She wears a red sleeveless shirt and bronze colored pants that shows the shapes of her hips, thighs, and ass.

A sure way to get the attention of a certain male.

She also wears a set of brown shoes.

"Of course." He grinned. "The last time we spent together was fun and all, but I want to have some more fun."

'As do I.' The champion thought, eyeing her childhood friend.

"Down girl." He chuckled, catching her eyeing him. 'She looks beautiful.' He thought.

"Yeah!" Nora giggled, wrapping her arms around her partner and teammate. She wears a pink top that exposes her stomach under a white jacket, pink knee length pants and her white tennis shoes. "We gotta a lot to share! Join us Nina! Join The Hug!"

"Yes, Nina." Jaune added in a dead tone. "The Hug embraces all. Join us. We will keep you warm."

"Join us." Pyrrha played along with a dead tone. "We will ensure security, and safety."

Nina sighed at how energetic her friend is and how she infected her teammates, but otherwise happy for her. She wears a transparent green camisole with a black sleeveless shirt under it. She wears dark green Chinese pants and lighter toned Kung Fu shoes. "I rather not get my clothes wrinkled."

"I'll join!" Ruby volunteered. The young scythe wielder wearing a black jacket over a red shirt and black knee length skirt and red tinted black boots. Her hood accompanied the clothing.

Yang snorted as her sister joined The Hug. She was wearing yellow sleeveless top with brown knee length baggy jeans with a brown boots. "Been a while since I've seen Rubes so happy with a group." She smiled.

"I always thought that she'd have a lot of friends with how friendly she is?" Blake commented. She was wearing a black shirt with hip hugging black violet hinted pants and low heeled boots.

"Yang. Blake. Weiss." Ruby spoke in a dead tone, having joined The Hug with the champion's left arm around her shoulder. "Join The Hug. It's so warm."

"I'll kindly refuse your offer." Weiss spoke. The Schnee heiress was wearing a white transparent camisole with an ice blue shirt under it. She also wears a set of white blue hinted ankle length skinny pants with a pair of snow white low heeled shoes.

Ruby then laid her silver eyes on Team TITE, causing them to physically flinch at the dead eyes.

The empty smile wasn't helping at all.

"Join us." Ruby spoke as she began to walk towards them in slow deliberate steps, her arms held wide. "Hu~g. Hu~g. Hu~g." She chanted like a zombie.

"Take her!" A now yellow skinned Ilia shouted, pushing a startled Fiona.

"Beh!" She sheep Faunus bleated as she was hugged by the younger female. Wearing a green shirt under a white jacket and wide green pants with black boots.

Nora also joined in, chanting 'Hu~g' with every step.

Pyrrha joined as well with a chuckling Jaune behind her.

The sheep eared female looked as the humans gathered around her, forming a group hug.

"One of us." Ruby sighed. 'Wow. She feels _really_ warm.' She thought. 'And soft.'

Fiona was beginning to relax in the humans embrace. 'So…warm. And welcoming.'

"Well then. We've lost one, luvs." Tock placed her head down in mourning. She was simply wearing a white buttoned shirt with top two undone show a bit of her scale patched skin. She also wore black pants with black polished shoes.

"They're having a lot of fun." Ilia commented. She was wearing a white tube top and black knee length pants with black sneakers.

"Some fun is good to have." Trifa commented. She wore a blue short sleeved shirt, knee length baggy pants and blue sandals.

"Go. My Huggies!" Nora cackled madly, pointing at remaining girls. "Spread The Hug! All will bask in its warmth!"

The others, Yang pulling Blake along while Weiss quickly stepped away from the play, began to surround the three other females.

Many of the other freshmen and seniors watch with mixed expressions of disbelief, shock, humor, trepidation, and slight shame, the group were then laughing in a big group hug in the middle of the academy campus.

Even the arrival of the scheduled bullhead did nothing to deter them.

And Weiss was pulled in by Jaune into the hug.

…

"What the fuck." An eighteen years old female laughed at the sight of the large group hug. She is a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as a dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt over her D-cup bust with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with cartridges. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of cartridges with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. She also dons a number of accessories, such as a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses over her eyes. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap. "That's one hell of a welcome."

"That looks so cute." The second female giggled. She has brown hair that leads down to her back with shoulder length bangs and brown eyes. She also has a set of brown rabbit ears with pink interior. Her clothed is comprised of a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper over her ample EE-cup bust, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket that can still show her flat toned stomach, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toes are likewise protected.

"Hmph." A male with them scoffed. "Sounds like they're acting like a bunch of kids." He muttered. "They should be training and not be like that." He is an eighteen years old young man with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick. He wears a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans with an opening for a hair color matching bushy fox tail, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes are pure white, showing that he is physically blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips. He also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt.

"Perhaps a few happy moments are best needed in this time and era, friend." The second male with the arriving group spoke in a calm manner. He is the tallest at 7ft. He is an athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, who wears mostly pale-green and brown attire. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder. His weapon is affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs. His brown eyes gazed upon the group with nothing but peaceful acceptance.

"They look like a cool group." The shades wearing female commented.

"I'm going to take a shower and a good long nap." The blind male muttered as he made his way to the dormitories.

"Yatsu, keep an eye on him." The shades wearing female spoke.

"Of course, Coco." The taller male nodded. "Would you like for me to prepare some tea?" He questioned the two females.

"No thank you, but some coffee would do me better." The female responded.

"I would like some tea, please." The rabbit Faunus kindly requested.

"Then it will be done." The taller male nodded with a small smile as he followed his teammate.

The two males passed the group, the fox tailed male stopped suddenly as he looked at the sole male's direction, his pale eyes narrowed slightly.

"Is something wrong, Fox?" The taller male asked.

Fox shook his head. "It's nothing." He replied. 'What the hell was that?' He thought glancing back to Jaune as the group hug ended. 'Something about that kid.'

...

Jaune looked at the retreading males. 'I might need to keep an eye on those two too.'

"Hey newbies!"

The three teams of first years looked to see the two older females walking towards them, the one wearing shades waving at them.

"You look like you're having a lot of fun." She remarked once she was close enough. "Name's Coco Adel. Second year student, your senior, and leader of Team CVFY." She introduced herself with a friendly grin.

"Velvet Scarlatina." The rabbit Faunus gave a small bow. "Her partner."

"Jaune Arc. Leader of Team JNNW." Jaune introduced himself, holding the shades wearing female's hand and kissing her knuckles. He then repeated the same action with Velvet. "Pleased to meet you, seniors."

Coco chuckled at that as Velvet blushed. "Smooth."

Ruby was instantly by the older females. "Ruby Rose. Team RWBY's leader."

"Tock Tiks. Leader of Team TITE." Tock introduced herself.

"Cool." Coco grinned. "So you kids are going out?"

"Yup!" Yang folded her hands behind her head. "We're officially starting Monday."

"That's nice." Velvet smiled.

"Would you like to join us?" Jaune asked with a friendly smile.

"Jeez, Feather Weight." Yang teased. "Trying to keep all the girls for yourself?"

Jaune looked round and finally picked up on the negative energies emitting from the majority of the males present on the campus. "Oh. You're right. I can't afford to get in a fight now."

"Afraid you'd lose?" Yang grinned.

Jaune chuckled and shook his head. "Nah. I'm not afraid of that. The only people that I would consider a threat are my father, mothers, and sisters."

"So you believe you can face any of us?" Weiss raised an eyebrow at that.

Jaune gave a confident grin. "Of course."

"I'll have to see that one of these days, Arc." Coco smiled, liking the young male's confidence. 'Not a hint of arrogance at all.' She added as an afterthought. "Well then kids. I'll be on my way. Got a nice shower with my name on it."

"Rest well, Ms Adel." Jaune nodded.

"Fuck that formality stuff." Coco waved her hand.

"Coco!" Velvet admonished.

"Just call me by my name, Arc." Coco grinned.

"And you can call me, Jaune." The young man smiled. "How would you like for me to address you as, Ms. Scarlatina?"

"It's alright if you call me by my first name too." She smiled.

"Sure." He smiled.

"You best get going. That bullhead is going to leave soon." Coco advised.

"She's right." Trifa simply said.

The group looks to see that the bullhead was near completing their load up.

"We gotta go." Yang spoke and took off in a dead sprint, the others following suit.

"I'll see you guys around!" Coco hollered at her juniors.

Velvet smile. "They're a nice bunch." She complimented.

"They sure are." Coco agreed. "Arc, huh?"

"Coco." Velvet blinked.

"I'm pretty sure I heard that name before." Coco then grinned. "Let's go check on some history lesson. Maybe professor Oobleck knows."

"After we take a shower." Velvet spoke, taking a small whiff and cringe due to her sensitive senses.

"Good point." Coco chuckled. "A good bath would do us good."

RDP

The three teams stepped out of the bullhead.

"Ah Vale." Yang grinned. "Been so long."

"You made it sound like it's been years." Blake looked to her partner.

"Does hours count?" The blonde female hummed as Blake sighed in response.

"So is this place you know." Tock stepped forward. "Are they friendly?"

Jaune instantly caught the meaning. He simply smiled. "You'll see."

Tock nodded, trusting the male.

"So what's the place called?" Nora asked.

RDP

Neo looked up to the building she needed to go in order get more information on her target. The building looked to be under repairs with the workers being the building employees themselves. 'What happened here?' She thought as she approached the door with one of the workers standing there.

The worker sighed and then noted the small female approaching him, her parasol swaying back and forth with each step. "Look kid, we're clo -" His sentence cut short when Neo held up a card with her scroll next it.

_"I need to talk to with your boss. I need info on a person I'm looking for. Go tell him that little ice cream needs a scoop of Triade."_ She then looked at the man with a small smile that seemed to unnerved him.

The man blinked a bit and sighed. "Look kid." He began.

Neo frowned as her eyes gave a slight glow.

...

Hei Xiong grunted as he punched more numbers into his calculator while looking through some papers to ensure that his club/building/home would get the right repairs in due time. He wears a black sleeveless shirt and black pants with black slippers, his left arm held by a sling and cast. His black hair was comb back with a small 'ramp' over his forehead with a matching beard and mustache combo. "Damn asshole." He cursed as he glared at the papers with his grey eyes and flexed his right arm. He tried to move his neck, but the neck brace kept him from doing that.

"Hey, pops." Two females spoke as one, getting his attention from his current work to see two females around seventeen of age.

One teenage girl has long black hair that reaches her waist and pale green eyes. She wears a normal shirt with her left radius, ulna, and shoulder in a cast and long black pants.

Another teenage girl, her twin with short black hair that's just passed her jawline and pale green eyes. She wears a black shirt over her B-cup bust and white shorts, her left ankle, fibula, and tabula in a cast.

"Mel, Mil." He sighed. "I thought I told you to rest up."

The short haired twin, Mil, scoffed. "And let you do all the work?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We're closed today anyway." The long haired twin, Mel, muttered, looking at workers. "Too bad too." She added.

"I'll say." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You girls should get back to your room and rest up. I'll see if I can get some aura replenishing supplements for you later."

"Uhm, Boss?" One of the workers approached the trio. "There's someone here for you."

"No." He simply said. "The last person that came to talk wrecked my business, house, and hurt my daughters." He said the last part with a growl.

"W-Well. Remember the job that Roman guy asked to help with?" The grunt asked.

"Not my best choice." He grumbled. 'The big boss' not gonna like that when he hears about this. If he didn't hear about it already.'

"He sent someone." The grunt muttered.

Hei sighed. "What does he or she want?"

Just then Neo stepped up, a small smile on her face.

"Who's the busty kid?" The short haired twin raised an eyebrow, mentally envious of that.

'Her tits are bigger than ours." Mel shared her sister's ire.

Neo held up her scroll. _"Neopolitan. Nice to meet you."_ She then searched through her scroll and showed her a picture of Jaune in his Beacon uniform. _"I'm looking for this guy. He fought my boss and wants him found."_

As soon as the trio saw the picture, Hei pulled out a bazooka.

Neo simply blinked at that as the other workers, males and females, pulled out guns, and red tinted swords. 'This is not what I expected'.

"What happened here?"

Everyone froze at the voice.

…

Jaune frowned at the sight of the crashed building.

"Rough party." Yang commented, wondering who did this.

"This place was attacked." Jaune spoke as he walked ahead of his fellow freshmen.

"Woah, Jauney. Hold up!" Nora followed her partner.

Jaune ignored the bouncer as he simply bowed his head in greeting.

The others followed suit, wondering if their sole male friend owned this building.

Jaune saw the inside and his eyes widened at the damage. The place looked someone went on a rampage. "What happened here?" He asked loud enough for all to hear.

…

Hei gulped. "B-Boss!"

"Jaune!" The twins shouted.

'Hell~o handsome.' Neo thought as she eyed the male.

"Hei." Jaune began looking over the three. "What happened here? Why is the club trashed like a Beringel went berserk? Who did this to you? And why are you aiming your weapons at this lady?"

_"He's got good eyes."_ Neo typed.

"Can we talk alone?" The older man requested. "After I deal with this young lady here." He sent a small glare to the tri haired woman.

_"I'm actually here to talk to you."_ She revealed.

Jaune shook his head. "Το Sis θα χάσει το μυαλό της (Sis is gonna lose her mind)." He muttered. "Nevermind that now. Give my friends free drinks and food on me." He addressed the sword and gun welding employees.

They quickly put away their weapons and bowed at the hip. "Yes, sir!" They said as one.

Jaune then looked to Neo. "Let's go."

_"Oe~h. I like a man in charge."_ She 'giggled'.

"B-Boss." Hei muttered.

"Don't worry, Junior. She's not a threat to me." Jaune simply waved his hand, signaling the man and the two girls to follow, making sure to keep pace with them. "I'll be right back, ladies. And I'm sure you all have a lot of questions."

"We sure do." Yang spoke.

The male nodded and continued on. "I'll explain as much as I can when I come back."

"So." The blonde female began, looking at the other females. "Do you guys like Strawberry Sunrise?"

Pyrrha could only giggle at this.

…

The small group entered the office. Jaune looked to the females. "Sit on the sofa." He told them. "I'll deal with you."

The twins nodded and walked/hobbled to the sofa.

Jaune went to them and placed his hands on the casts. "This will hurt, so please bear with it."

"We've broken bones before." They said as one.

The purple tipped blonde nodded as his aura erupted, covering his form in a mixture of gold and purple.

The girls flinched and gritted their teeth as they felt the broken bones popped back into place, mend, and heals.

"Gha!" The long haired twin gasps as the bones in her leg popped back in place.

"Fuck!" The other twin grounded through her teeth.

After a series of painful grunts, hisses, and low muttering curses, the girls were now panting.

Jaune then gripped the casts and broke them, shattering the hardened material like glass, and revealing the girls' healed limbs. "There we go." He nodded. "Can you stand Mel?" He asked.

The long haired twin stood up and put some pressure on her once broken leg. She smiled, not feeling pain at all. Before she could say anything, a blur passed her and attached to Jaune to reveal and happy and healed Militia Malachite.

"Dankon (Thank you), Jaune." She purred into his ears.

"Vi estas mirinda (You're amazing)." Melanie added as she too hugged the male.

"Vi estas la plej bona (You're the best). Kiel kutime (As usual)." They said in low husky tone before they kissed his cheeks.

Neo was silent, staring at a feat she never thought was possible. 'They're perfectly healed.' She blinked. 'To pull that off, you'll need a _lot_ of aura and concentration.'

The purple tipped blonde smiled as he hugged them back. "I'm just glad that I get to help."

Hei bowed at the hip. "Thank you, boss." He said from the bottom of his heart.

"Want me to heal you too, Hei?" Jaune offered.

"I think I'll take a few months off." The older male shook his head. "I'll call the wife to see if she can take a break too."

"Give her my greetings too." He spoke as made a beeline towards the desk at the back of it. He turned around and leaned against it. "So tell me what happened."

Hei sighed and nodded, his daughters standing by the door like bodyguards while Neo simply stood at the side. Ignoring the tri-haired woman, he began. "Someone came in, asking for info." He began. "He came in about a week ago."

_Flashback._

_Hei sighed as he just served another guest a drink. 'Sometimes I just wish some people wouldn't be up so late.' He thought._

_The club owner then saw someone walking straight towards him. _

_He was rather tall, standing at 9ft 4". He was dressed with a dark red hood that covered his form. The only thing that stood out is the glowing pink eyes in his hood._

**_"Good evening."_**_ A deep male electronic voice spoke. **"You're the bar's owner, Hei Xiong."**_

_Hei saw that it was more of a statement than a question. "What can I help you with, sir." He asked in a professional tone._

**_"I would like to have a drink with a straw if possible. Anything will do as long as it has a lot of alcohol."_**_ His hands slipped out of his robe, revealing it to be large and clad in dark red gloves and spiked knuckles._

_'This is guy's a fighter.' The bar owner thought and nodded as he went to make his best drink. When he returned with a purple colored alcoholic beverage, he raised an eyebrow at the sight of the amount of lien between him and the man._

_It was the picture on top of the stack that caused his brow to raise._

_A picture of a blonde haired girl with blue eyes wearing a black dress._

**_"I need information on this person."_**_ The man spoke._

_"And if I don't have such information?" Hei asked._

**_"Things will become...unpleasant."_**_ The hooded male warned. **"And I know that you know of this person. I just need to know where she is."**_

_"Then sorry." Hei shrugged. "I have nothing on her."_

_The glass broke in the man's grip, shards crunching within his gloved palms as the liquid streamed onto the bar countertop._

_"Now I'll have to clean up." He muttered. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir."_

**_"I will go nowhere unless you tell me where the girl is."_**

_"I'm happily married and not interested in little girls." He looked at the man in his eyes. "Leave."_

_The larger man suddenly lashed out, his left hand grasping Hei's face and lifting him up with no problem. **"You will tell me." **He growled._

_The people at the bar quickly ran away, not wanting to get caught up in this._

_"Pops!" The Mel shouted_. The long-haired twin wears a highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf around her neck, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves feathery design on them, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.

"Get the police. Now!" Mil ordered a female bouncer.

Like Mel, Mil wears highlighted by heavy makeup, but is colored red. She wears a red, strapless dress with black lining. Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark-gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. Her dress seems to be made out of, or is decorated with, newspaper articles with the heading "A New York la pop art di Alborghetti."_._

_Hei gripped the larger male's wrist, failing to put any pressure to loosen the hold._

_The larger male then swung Hei, slamming him bodily against the red clad twin._

_Mel leaped up, her blades on her heels gleaming for blood. She swung her right leg down._

_The hooded man raised his left arm and blocked the blade with resounding 'clang'.** "This is of no concern to you, child."**_

_"If it involves my family and home, hell yes it does!" Mel retorted, swinging her other leg._

_The man blocked and grabbed her leg. He then swung her down, slamming her back on the bar counter._

_"Gha!" The white dressed twin gasps in pain despite her aura taking the brunt of the force. _

_"Melanie!" Militia shouted._

_Hei was quick to get up and help his red clad daughter up. "Get the guesses out. And get the others to help." He ordered._

_"But-" The other twin started._

_"Militiades. Now!"_

_The red clad girl nodded and proceeded to bark orders between guiding the guests outside and backing up her sister._

_Hei ran and managed to slam his shoulder against the larger man's side, shoving him away from his white clad daughter. He reached around and under the bar counter and pulled out a silver and red club. He took a swung and the larger man blocked it with his right hand, grabbing it and pulled it._

_The larger robed man frowned under his hood as the man righted himself in the air as his club mecha-shifts into a bazooka. He let two consecutive shots fly, the twins having moved away._

_The man stood there as the two rockets struck him, an explosion erupted from the rpg's impact._

_The twin stood away from the smoke as Hei landed between them, his club held at the ready._

_"All guess and noncombatants are gone, pops." Melanie spoke._

_"That's good." He bar/club owner sighed as his employees stepped up by him, all armed with red blades._

_A pink glow shined in the smoke and raised. **"That tickled."** The larger man grunted as the smoke cleared up and reveal that was hardly harmed, a single pink eye glowing under his hood. **"This has gone off long enough."** He spoke, his voice clearly heard by everyone._

_"Get that asshole!" One of the workers shouted and charged, the others following suit._

_The robed man charged forward, bulldozing his way through the throngs of black dressed men and women and sending into the air. He grabbed one of the males and slammed him into the ground, a resounding crack was heard and he didn't move afterwards._

_Hei slammed against the larger man's back, earning an annoyed growled and a back hand swing in retaliation._

_As the hooded man's back was turned away, he suffered a few slashes from the twins and annoying him even more in the process. He then turned quickly just as Melanie swung her leg for another kick and caught it. With a flick, her leg snapped and she screamed in pain before she was tossed hard through some of the tables and chairs._

_"Mel!" Militia shouted enrage and worry seeing her sister's leg was rather mangled as she leaped at the man who tossed said white clad sibling aside._

_The larger male held up his left hand a bright flash shined in her face. He took her surprised yelp as a sign and reached out to grab her arm that was close to impaling his face. He then sent his other arm down like a hammer, snapping the red clad sister's arm at the elbow and twisting her away with enough force to send her flying away near her still pain groaned sister._

_Hei saw red! Seeing his co-workers and daughters being trashed around like green horns and injured to boot, made him rush forward with a war cry._

_The larger male swiftly knocked the bat out of Hei's hand and kicked him in the chest hard enough to send him through more of the tables and chairs and crashing against the wall at the end._

_Hei groaned, his aura shattered as blood flowed down his forehead. He heard stomps and looked up through his right at the approaching robe wearing male. He struggled to get up and roared in pain as his shoulder was stomped on, an audible crack was heard. **"No one moves!"** He bellowed out, prompting those that were about to help their boss to stop. **"I am the Hunter. I am the slayer of the darkness and its spawns. You will deliver your message to the false king and I will have that girl."** He growled._

_And with a bright flash, he vanished, leaving a ruined home and broken bodies._

_Hei laid there, panting in pain. The final thought through his mind were his daughters and employees._

_Flash back end._

"And when I woke up, I was in the hospital. My employees and daughters were in some shitty conditions." He rubbed his head with his good arm.

Jaune frowned, wondering who that person was that was looking for his mother. "Thank you, Hei." He muttered. "I'll call my father and tell them what happened. I'll also have small group Dreadwings looking over the bar just in case that asshole is planning to come back." He spoke as he pulled out his scroll and was about to call when it rang. "Hm?" He did not recognize the number. 'Must be my parents or sisters.' He thought before he answered the phone. "Saluton (Hello)."

"JAUNE/MASTER!"

He winced and moved the scroll from his ears and put on the video feed. "Hey girls." He smiled.

…

Shaula, Jibril, and Azriel looked at their master.

"You're alive." Jibril cried.

Shaula scoffed. "Of course he is." The long haired female shot back. "How was your trip, master?"

"You should have brought us with you." Azriel pleaded.

"I'm sorry I had to leave like that." He apologized. "But I couldn't wait until morning." He then sighed. "I need to talk to father."

"Your father's busy right now, Little Lamb." The red haired stepmother spoke from away the screen.

Shaula handed the scroll to the goat eyed woman.

"Mother Sabbath." Jaune gave a greeting to the woman with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Sad that my son went out on his own in the middle of the night." The redhead responded with small pout. "But I'm a glad that you've arrived safely."

"I flew a Grand Nevermore for over twenty hours." He grinned. "I think I can handle that."

The woman smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." The woman sighed. "So what have you called for?"

"Some guy wrecked Hei's club a few days back." Jaune replied.

The woman gasps. "Are they well? They're not hurt?"

Jaune turned his scroll, showing the fully healed twins and Hei. "They'll live."

Sabbath looked to the man and smiled. "I'm sure my husband will pay for the damages."

"I'm sorry for this, lady Sabbath." He bowed his head. "Please don't tell-"

"She will not know." Sabbath chuckled. She then turned serious. "Tell me of the one that attacked you." She commanded.

After the story was repeated, Sabbath expression was rather dark. If one could hear, they would hear a storm brewing in the background. "I will have ears and eyes open even more then. Whoever this person is, he knows your mother or your family by some means. He also seems to be rather knowledgeable in the magicks of old." She muttered. "Your mother will call you in due time. I'm sure you'll want to talk to her as well as your sisters." At her stepson's nod, she continued. "Salem will not like this either. You said that his eyes were pink, correct?"

"Yes, Lady Sabbath." Hei replied.

"Then this is a conundrum." She frowned. "Very well then." He nodded. "Do take care, Little Lamb. I'll send words to your sisters."

"Maybe we should train some more." Shaula hummed.

"Do that." Jaune nodded. "We don't know if he's on his own or part of an organization. I'm leaning more to the latter."

The trio bowed their heads before the call ended.

'I'm gonna have to call them at another time. When I'm alone.' He planned. 'Maybe I should go to the Emerald Forest when I can.' Jaune put his scroll away and frowned. He then looked to the short woman. "So why are you here?"

Neo could only smile, liking the young man more and more.

RDP

"I got it!" Nora stood so fast, her bust bounced for a few good seconds, getting the eyes of those that lack that area.

Mainly Weiss and Ilia, if their twitching eyebrows were of any indication.

"This is part of a gang territory." She began.

"Nora." Nina sighed.

"And the person that trashed this place was maybe a gang rival. Jaune might either be one of the big guns or taking someone's place. I mean…" She motioned her hand around. "We're in a private boot!" She cheered. "I think this may belong to one of his older sisters since he did mention that they like to travel a lot more now."

"One of them does." Pyrrha muttered a small tinge of fear in her voice that not even the Faunus can pick up.

"Oh! But what if that person was sending a challenge to their dad?!" The ginger gasps.

"Can we not make some outlandish theories, please? Weiss asked.

"But it sounds good, right?" Nora looked to her childhood friend.

Nina simply patted the ginger's head.

"That didn't help at a~ll." The Valkyrie pouted.

"So what do you think they're doing?" Yang wondered as she swirled her drink in her hand, not so idly changing the subject.

"Probably making some budget to the repairs." Weiss summarized, going along with the blonde.

"I hope he's okay." Ruby spoke.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Pyrrha smiled.

"Did you see the look on his face when he saw the twins and the old guy?" Fiona shivered in slight fear.

"He looked ready to murder." Nina muttered, remembering the swift expression shift on her team leader's face.

"Jaune is very protective of those he cares about." Pyrrha spoke.

"So how many childhood friends does Feather Weight have, P-money?" Yang asked to change the subject, the other females thinking the same question.

The redhead champion hummed, tapping her chin. "Jaune has about seven childhood friends. All of us being girls."

"So you have some competition, huh?" The gold tip blonde wiggled her eyebrows. "Especially how those peppermint twins reacted when he came in." She took a sip of her drink.

Pyrrha giggled. "You can say that." She smiled.

"So how long have you known him?" Blake wondered.

"We met when were about six years old. I lived in a small town within Mistral. We were attacked by a nest of Grimm. It was thanks to Jaune's father that we survived. And Jaune saved my life from an Ursai Major." The girls looked at her in shock. "I…tried to fight it…with a wooden training sword."

"Oef." Ilia wince, feeling sorry for the redhead human. "How did that play out?"

"I was within reach of a very painful bear hug." The champion muttered, scratching her left cheek.

"Ouch." Tock winced and rubbed her side. "Comfy much?"

"Not really." Pyrrha sighed as an unbidding memory flashed through her mind and mentally winced as she rubbed her stomach.

The other girls didn't say anything on that.

"It only scratched me." She waved her hand. "Not a scar in sight."

"I've seen." Nina hummed.

"Abs and all." Nora added.

"With the way how you reacted when you met each other, I had assumed you haven't seen each other in those eleven years." Weiss commented.

"We haven't." The champion shook her head. "We've been in contact via writing letters."

"A~we." Ruby gushed. "That's so cute."

"The last time we wrote to each other was a few months ago." Jaune's voice as he approached them and was followed by Melanie, Militiades, Hei, and Neo.

The girls were rather surprised by how healed the twins looked and their wardrobe.

"Tell your boss I'll talk to her next Saturday." He told the short woman.

Neo gave a wink with a smirk before she sauntered off, a sway in her hips.

"So…" Yang grinned. "Had fun?"

"What she meant is how are they so well so soon?" Weiss spoke, not wanting this kind of conversation to go.

"I used my aura, healed them to perfection." Jaune shrug. "Everyone in my family can do it. Our aura's were unlocked at the age of four."

"Woah." Yang blinked. "Didn't that hurt?" She asked.

Jaune blinked at that. "Was it supposed to?" He asked as he sat between his partner and childhood friend.

"Jaune." Nina called her team leader. "Normally, a person's aura isn't unlocked until their ten years old. Before that, they'll be going through some rigorous, but light, training."

"Well then, I'll have to make a mental note not to that to any children I get in the future either." He muttered, but some of the girls' sensitive hearing caught that.

"Planning for the future, luv?" Tock grinned.

"You can say that." He nodded and tapped his chin. "But enough about myself. Let me introduce you to Melanie 'Mel' Malachite and Miltiades 'Mil' Malachite.

"Charmed." The twins said as one.

"So you're the Nikos we've heard about." The white clad twin huffed.

"I guess it's nice to see you." The red clad twin muttered.

"It's so good to finally see you two. Jaune has spoken about you." The redhead smiled.

The other can see the tension between the three.

'You can't be serious?' Yang looked between the twins and her schoolmate.

"Girls. We've talked about this." Jaune cut in.

The three girls looked at each other and the twins huffed. "Sure." They spoke and walked away. "We'll get some drinks for you."

Jaune sighed. "Well. That happened."

"So what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Apparently some 'rivals' decided to hire some thugs to trash this place. Most likely a mercenary or a rogue. Considering the person was fully robed, I'd lean to the latter." He smoothly lied.

"They seem to you know you at a personal level." Blake commented, remembering how the people treated them like they were top tier VIP.

"My older sister owns the bar, putting Hei in charge while she deals with other business."

"So how do you know the clones?" Yang wondered.

"She used to bring us here a lot of times. We'd mostly be with Mel and Mil until she's ready to go home."

"We?" Nina raised an eyebrow.

"My twin and I." He elaborated.

"A question." Trifa raised her hand as if she was in preschool. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Seven." He answered. "I have three younger sisters and four older sisters."

"That's a lot." Ilia blinked.

"Only because my father has three wives. Living happily." He added the last part with a warning look.

Nina looked away a bit, still feeling a bit shameful of her accusation.

"I'm not one to judge, Luv." Tock chuckled as she pointed at herself in good nature.

Jaune didn't say anything, but nodded.

"Imagine if you only one mom." Yang grinned.

"I can imagine the stress." He chuckled, wondering how his mother would be if she had birthed eight children. 'How would you feel if some of your step-daughters are older than you?' He mentally wondered, never having thought that until now.

"I'm not gonna lie." Ilia began. "I actually like this place so far." She muttered, noticing that some of the workers here has Faunus traits. "You weren't lying when you said that their accepting."

"Hei's wife is a snake Faunus." He smiled. "The girls may not be born Faunus, but their skeletal structure said otherwise. They maybe nimbler that normal, but their bones can break." He looked at the twins, who huffed.

"How long will you be staying in Vale?" Mel asked.

"A few hours at best. We need make sure reach back at Beacon before Ms. Goodwitch decides to cast a hex on us." He muttered, getting some of the girls to giggle.

"So Jaune." The twins spoke as one. "Did you miss us?"

"Do you two have some kind of psychic link or something?" Nora awed. "Please teach me your ways!" She claps her hands together.

The twins snorted at that. "Nope."

"I've been doing well. Do send your mother my greetings."

"Of course." Melanie smiled.

"We'd love to." Militiades added.

"We'll bring some more drinks and some food." They said as they walked away, a noticeable sway in their steps.

"Friends, huh?" Yang grinned as she looked to the redhead champion. "Nothing yet, P-money?"

Pyrrha huffed, not saying anything.

"Your breasts are bigger than theirs." Ruby spoke.

"A win in our books." The silver eyed girl's older sister added with a grin.

"Girls." Pyrrha mock gasps. "How could you?"

"Can we not talk about breasts with the only guy here?" Ilia asked, casting a look to the sole male.

"Don't mind me. I'm used to these kinds of talks with my sisters around." He waved his hands.

"My tits are awesome!" Nora stood crossing her arms below her bust.

Weiss, who sipping a drink, suddenly did a spit take and coughed at the action. "W-What!"

Ruby quickly patted her partner's back.

Death by drowning in your own beverage would more than likely not go well for the Schnee heiress.

"You okay, Weiss?" Ruby rubbed the whitette's back.

"I'll live." Weiss breathed before sending the laughing Valkyrie a look of disapproval. "That was very unladylike, Nora."

"Oh poo to you." Nora laughed. "We have the rest of the day and tomorrow." She waved her hands around, motioning to the others.

"Sploth's right." Yang agreed with a grin. "Melt a little, Weissscream."

Weiss muttered something before she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Feels good getting that glacier out of your ass, huh?" Yang laughed.

"Ya~ng." Ruby whined.

...

"Thank you for coming in." Hei bowed a bit. "I'll make sure to take a small vacation. Maybe spend time with the missus."

"That'll be good." Jaune smiled and nodded.

The twins went and hugged the male, giving him a kiss and on his cheek. "Be safe." They said as one.

"Seriously." Nora leaned a bit to Tock. "Are they psychic?"

"Maybe..." Tock shrugged, thinking the same thing.

'They definitely like him.' Pyrrha said with no envy.

"Nikos." Melanie spoke.

"Look after him." Miltiades added.

"Oh I will." She replied with a grin.

The twins nodded before they too hugged her. "We'll be in touch."

…

It was nighttime and the group had arrived to Beacon's landing ground, the trio making their way to the dorm rooms.

"We have about 30 minutes before curfew." Weiss spoke as she checked her scroll seeing that it was 22:28.

"We had fun though." Ilia licked her lips showing that her tongue was like that of a chameleon's. "Thank you for inviting us." She looked to the sole male.

"No problem." Jaune smiled. "I'm glad we had fun." He then rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe we can all hang out some more?"

"That would be nice." Fiona smiled.

"This is good." Trifa hummed, giving the sole male in their group a nod.

"Well team." Tock looked to her fellow Faunus. "Team TITE will sleep tonight. Tomorrow is Sunday, so most places will be open half day."

"There's this book I want to try and get." Fiona hummed.

"What book would that be?" Blake asked. 'I need to get the next volume of 'Ninja' of love'.' She thought.

"Loveless: Act 7." The sheep Faunus replied. "I really do like the series."

"I can help you with that." Jaune offered.

"Y-You can?" Fiona blinked.

"I have connection." He grinned. "If possible, any books you want I can try get for you."

So girls did, having reached the main room of the building.

Blake took out a piece of paper and handed it to the sole male. "Here." She spoke. "Please don't tell anyone about this." She requested.

Jaune looked at the paper. "I assumed you wanted the latest version of 'Ninjas in love'." He muttered.

"I do." Blake gave a blank stare.

"No problem." Jaune chuckled.

RDP

Hazel sighed as he came off the boat the lead to Menagerie. "That was a rather long trip."

His wife holding his arm in a loving manner. "No m'agrada com aquests homes em miraven (I don't like how those men were looking at me)." She huffed.

"Maybe because I have such a beautiful woman by my side." Hazel smiled.

"Dius les coses més dolces, estimades (You say the sweetest things, beloved)." She cooed, her ears twitching.

"I try my best." He then gained a serious expression. "We should begin."

The woman nodded. "Aquí és on va començar tot, (So this is where it all began), eh?"

"From the reports, yes." Hazer replied as he and his wife walked through the sandy roads. "This place needs some fauna." He muttered.

Aisha looked around and noted that some of the Faunus were looking at them with mixed expression. "Never see husband and wife together?" She asked.

The couple went around a corner and someone knocked against Hazel's larger frame.

"Oef."

Many of the other Faunus within the vicinity looked to see the 7ft tall human with a chocolate tanned female with long furred human ears.

A little Faunus girl about six years old fell on her butt. She has milk chocolate tanned skin and red hair. Her eyes are purple with round pupils. She wears a red shirt with white shorts and blue slippers. Her Faunus traits are the large red dog ears poking out of her head and a long red tail poking out the whole of her pants. "Sorry!" She spoked and looked up, up, and up unto the larger male. "Woah." She awed at how tall the man was. "You're big." She whispered.

"And you're little." He chuckled as he kneeled, still towering over the little Faunus girl. "What's your name, kid?"

"Amy!" She cheered. Her arms then slumped as her stomach growled loudly.

"Crec que té fam (I think she's hungry)." Aisha giggled at the flush girl's expression.

"Would you like to eat something with us?" Hazel asked, the little girl nodding. "After you get your food, can you do my wife and I a favor?"

"Okay!" The girl readily agreed.

Hazel smiled, the little girl reminding him of his own daughter when she was that age.

...

Many of the Faunus in menagerie were rather surprised to see the someone that small eat so much. They even more surprise that a human was among them with a female Faunus of unknown nature with said child.

The little girl sighed and patted her stomach. "That was delicious, mister!" She gave a toothy grin.

Hazel chuckled and gently patted the child's head, being careful of his strength.

Aisha smiled and giggled at this.

"Thank you, mister!" She grinned. "Now I made a promise. And mama always said to keep your promises. What can I help you with?"

"I would like for you to help us fine the Belladonna House." He kindly asked.

The little girl tilted her head to the side, her ears twitched a bit. "I can do that." She blinked cutely.

Hazel smiled. "And if possible, I can give you a reward."

The little girl's eyes brighten at that. "Okay!"

...

A woman sighed as she sat, meditating her hours away. She has black hair that's shoulder length and wavy and shares several physical features like Blake, although she has cat ears on her head that are noticeably large and have more fur. She has short shoulder length hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, and one on her left. She wears a black hakama with a sleeveless white haori over it, black rope around her waist, and black sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve, gold-leaf trim adorning the opening on the front, showing a bit of her EE-cup cleavage. She wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left warmer has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end.

A knock was heard and her cat ears twitched. She opened her eyes, revealing them to be yellow with cat like pupils. "Come in, Corsac." She spoke.

A male about nineteen entered the room and gave a short bow in greeting. "Lady Bassett." Corsac wears a red hood that functions partially as a cloak, made of two pieces held together by yellow buttons and string. He wears a black tunic with two sections extending farther down than the rest at his front, and a hole is cut out for his tail. Both the hood and tunic have white trimming. He also wears detached white sleeves, bound at the mid-bicep and the wrists. Black gloves serve that function and attach to his middle fingers. His white pants are pleated. He wears black open-toed sandals with fabric extending up to his knees. "You have…visitors."

The woman's ears flicked a bit. "You hesitated at 'visitors'."

"One of them is…human." He fought back a sneer.

"I see." She nodded. "Bring them in."

"With all due respect, Lady Bassett." Corsac spoke.

The woman stood up, not a sound made from her movement. "If you respect me, do as you're told." The woman cut him off. "I know how to fight."

"O-Of course, Lady Bassett." Corsac nodded as he walked ahead to the entrance, guiding the woman.

…

"Big house." Hazel commented as he held the little Faunus girl on his left shoulder, his wife holding his right arm.

"The biggest!" Amy nodded, holding her hands on Hazel' head. "This is where they live."

"Haurem de trucar (Should we knock)?" Aisha wondered.

Hazel looked over the mansion.

It was at most two stories height, more than likely housing a basement and an attic. It was colored blue with a mingle of violet and yellow. The roof was sloped down and was tiled with red. The front yard was large enough to be considered a training field. The walls surrounding the mansion was at most five feet high with metal fencing going up another six feet. The front gate was painted white in contrasts to the house with height of eleven feet.

Just then, two males walk by behind the gate.

Corsac noted them first. "Who are you?"

"We came here to speak with Ghira Belladonna." Hazel answered.

The twins narrowed their eyes at the far taller human.

"And why would you want to talk, human." The other male asked. He wears a red hood that functioned partially as a cloak made of two pieces of cloth held together by buttons and string. Holes were cut in the top for his large fennec fox ears. He wears a black tunic with two sections extending farther down than the rest at his front. White trimming defined the shape of the hood and tunic. He also wore detached white sleeves, bound at the mid-bicep and the wrists. Black gloves served that function and were attached to his middle fingers. His white pants were pleated. He wore black open-toed sandals with fabric extending up to his knees.

Hazel raised an eyebrow, not even put off by the younger male's attitude. "Because it is of importance. Not concerning you, Faunus." He spoke as if doting a child.

The large eared male growled, but Corsac tried to calm him with a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not certain that you would be able to talk, but I will humor you." He turned to his brother. "Keep an eye on them, Fennec." He ordered his twin.

"Brother." The eared Faunus spoke.

"Do not worry. There are others here with us. They won't do much." He then turned and walked away.

...

Lady Bassett stepped out of her mansion, following Corsac and a few Faunus dressed in black and white uniforms with Grim masks over their eyes.

She was rather surprise to seeing such a large human male, but kept a neutral expression. "Good day to you." She greeted with a nod, mentally committing their features to memory. "To what do I owe this visit?" She asked.

"Our boss would like to make an alliance with you to promote friendly Faunus and human relations." Hazel spoke.

"And who is this boss of yours?" The woman asked.

"Someone who wishes to change the world for the better." The tall male requested.

The woman hummed. "Very well."

"Lady Bassett." The eared twin looked to the woman.

"Silence." She simply spoke. "They are here as guesses. And we will give them the proper welcome since they've come so far. Please follow me." She spoke and turned to guide the trio in, mentally wondering who this 'boss' is to send a human and two Faunus to talk to him. 'That girl does look familiar though.' She mentally mused as she prepared the drinks for her guests.

...

Silence fell in the room with the one human, his Faunus wife, the Faunus child, the black garbed masked Faunus and the Faunus twins.

"Why are you here?" The tailed Faunus asked.

"To speak with your boss and not you." Hazel replied as he wiped Amy's face with a small cloth, noticing that she still had some crumbs on her face. "Why don't you be the guard while I be the diplomat." He simply added.

Amy then smiled and went to Aisha. "I like your choker." She suddenly spoke. "Can I touch it?"

Aisha smiled and allowed the action.

"Must be nice to have a pet, huh?" Corsac spoke loud enough, his twin snorting in amusement.

Hazel ignored the young male and looked at the little girl playing with the bell on his wife's choker.

"Why are you being so mean?" Amy asked with a small pout on her face. "He's a nice person. And mama always said to be nice to people that are nice to you."

"Watch your tone, kid." Fennec growled. "You're lucky enough to be in this house."

"And you smell bad." Amy pointed at the eared Faunus.

Fennec spluttered at that, ignoring some of the mall chuckles coming from his brethren. "I do not smell, kid."

Amy took another whiff and scrunched her nose before pinching her nose. "You smell like copper and iron." She made a face. "Almost like mama." She muttered.

Aisha looked to husband and gave as small nod.

"The drinks are ready. I do hope they are up for your taste." Lady Bassett spoke as she entered. She then fixed the small table, placing the beverages on it. After sitting herself before her guesses, she gestured to the other Faunus in the room. "Leave us." She commanded.

"But, Lady Bassett." The twins said as one.

"I can handle them myself." She spoke calmly.

"Amy. Why don't you take Aisha out, maybe give her a tour around this town." Hazel advised.

"Estic segur que la seva mare l'ha de buscar (I'm sure her mother must be looking for her)." The tanned woman smiled and nodded, agreeing with her husband.

"Why are you still here?" The cat eared woman asked as the masked Faunus did not move. "If you think that I am weak to take on one person that size, I'd advice that you keep that to yourself." She warned, the black rope loosened to reveal a black cat tail with white bristled tip. "Do I make myself clear?" She asked as her pupils thinned to slits.

Without a word, the black garbed group left, the twins staying.

"Did you not hear me, Corsac, Fennec?" Lady Bassett looked at them.

The twins looked down, avoiding her eyes. "We will leave, Lady Bassett." They spoke and left, the eared male sending a look to the human male.

"You seem to be highly regarded, Lady Bassett." Hazel spoke as he gently picked up his cup of tea and took a sip.

"The Bassett family has been part of the White Fang for generations. You can say that we took part in its foundation." The woman simply replied as she rolled her tail around her waist. "Now what is it that your boss would like to talk about?"

Hazel reached into his coat, getting the woman's ears to straighten. "Worry not." The larger man spoke with calmness as he pulled out a black orb. "This will you to talk to my master." He placed the orb on the table and gave a slight purple glow, wisps of smoke emitting from it. "Επικοινωνία: Αρχική σελίδα (Contact: Home)"

The smoke then grew and formed a cloud, the center clearing up until the edges to show. In it, stood Jeanne with her hands folded over her stomach.

"Your boss is a little girl?" Lady Bassett raised an eyebrow at that.

"Don't let my appearance fool you, Kali Bassett." The girl spoke, a small smile on the blonde's face.

"You know my name?" The revealed Kali spoke.

"I know your family history." The blonde girl spoke, smile still in place. "Oh. How shameful of me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jeanne Ipótis Chaomatra Arc." She gave a short bow. "At the moment, my husband and fellow wives are busy. Your meeting will be held by me in his place. I'll tell him afterwards."

Kali allowed small frown on her face.

"Come now." Jeanne smiled. "I don't think you would put some wrinkles on that beautiful face of yours." She giggled.

"You humble me, Miss Arc." Kali spoke with a small bow.

"Please. Call me, Jeanne. We will be partners in the foreseeable future." Jeanne kept her smile. "Now about our alliance." Her face suddenly turned serious, an expression that should be on a 'child's. "It will be more of our side having more authority."

"And why is that?" Kali asked with a slight edge in her tone, noting that Hazel said nothing, simply sitting there in silent.

"Let me put one thing in your mind." Jean spoke. "The White Fang may have existed for several generations, but the Arcs and several ancient families are _far_ older than your family line. So here's the deal. We will have an alliance and you will work under us. Your Fang will be, of course, ordered by you, but under our command. You seek for common grounds with humans and I believe that my family have the way."

"And how big is the hold of your family?" Kali asked, wondering how powerful this person is.

"We can do many things, Kali." Jeanne hummed. "Like right now; someone is following my subordinate and that child."

Kali noticed Hazel's slightest twitch at that. "I assure you that no harm will come to them."

"They better not do so." Jeanne spoke. "Otherwise Menageries will be a dark pit of its former 'glory'.

Kali shot to her legs, a small growl rumbling in her throat. "You would dare threaten my people?"

"You people would dare try to attack my own." Jeanne shot back calmly. "I can sense their negativity from here."

Wondering what the smaller woman meant and placing it at the back of her mind, Kali smoothly pulled out her scroll from her robe and dialed a number. After a few rings it was answered. "You better not be causing any trouble." She spoke, not even giving the person she called any time to answer.

_"Lady Besette." _Corsac's voice answered from the other end of the line.

"What are you doing right now?" The cat eared woman hummed.

_"We are patrolling ma'am. I have heard of some activities that might serve as a negative effect on us." _Corsac spoke._ "Have you heard of the drug 'Feral'?"_

"Words have brushed passed my ears, but no visions of it." Kali replied, eyes narrowed. 'This is the first time I've of heard of this.'

_"It' s a recently made drugs, but not many was into it. It was supposedly made by the humans to ensure that we were the animals they see us are."_ Corsac sighed. _"We have reason to believe that someone has been secretly importing them and we've found the place. A juice maker/seller named Verga Bovin. We are not sure if she is the perpetrator or someone is using her place as a pick up and drop off spot."_ He replied. '_We will only bring her in for questioning, ma'am."_

Kali narrowed her eyes as she watched Hazel. 'This could be a problem.'

…

"And this is Verga's Fruits." Amy spoke pointing at a stall of fruits with a cow Faunus was selling them to other Faunus.

She has white hair with black splotches on it that leads down her back with black cow horns that bends at her temple. She wears a brown shirt with a blue overall that still shapes out her J-cup bust, wide hip, and plump bubbly butt with a cow tail. She stands at 7ft 10". Her legs were not normal though, bearing the hind legs of a cow. She has chocolate brown eyes. Around her neck she wears a cow bell.

'Satyr.' Aisha blinked. 'I didn't not think that one woud be seen despite how rare they are.'

"Ah. Little Amy." The female smiled at the smaller Faunus. "You're mother is out on the job again?" She asked. "And who is this pretty lady here?"

"Uhn!" The girl nodded. "This is Aisha. She came her with her husband to talk to Miss Bassett."

"Ooh?" Verga smiled. "Nice to meet you, Aisha."

"Pleasure. Mine." Aisha spoke shaking the woman hands.

"Quite a grip there for a little woman." The woman's smile was gentle despite her tall stature.

"Train. Hard." Ashia smiled. "English is not best language."

"Ah." The woman nodded. "So you speak a different language." She stated.

"Language old. Ancient. Passed down from family. Thought to Hubby and…kitten" Her ears slumped a bit at the thought of her daughter.

"Argument?" The woman could probably relate.

"Aisha and Hubby's job…bad. Daughter no like it. Left. No contact for year and half."

"Oh dear." Verga held her hand over her mouth. "How about I give you some milk, on the house."

"That would be great!" Amy smiled, the convocation flied over her head. "You should try some, Aisha!" The little Faunus bragged.

Aisha smiled as she patted the dog girl's head. "That great. Gratitude to you."

"No problem. Why don't you come inside? I was planning to close up early anyway." She offered.

…

"This is great!" Amy cheered. "Best milk in Menagerie! Just like mama said."

Verga giggled and patted the smaller girl's head. "Thank you honey." Her cow tail swaying a bit.

"Hm?" Aisha looked to the door. "Someone here. Scent close."

"Huh?" Verga looked at the shorter woman. "Must be the patrol." She shrugged. "They pass around here at times. But it's a bit too early though."

"Maybe they want some of your milk?" The girl asked, raising her cup to show that it may be the case.

The taller woman giggled. "I hope they do."

Aisha's ears twitched and she grabbed the small girl, pushing the taller woman away just as the front door bursts off the hinges.

"Verga!" A man's voice bellowed. "We got something to talk about!"

A few Faunus walked inside, all dressed like hoodlums.

Aisha stood before the two other Faunus as she looked at the make at the forefront.

He was tall, standing at a whopping height of 8ft. his skin was a deep red tan and black eyes. His hair is black with green edges and was styled like a Mohawk. He wears a black shirt with a red coat over it along with black pants and red boots.

"What do you want, Yatan?" The woman frowned, not liking that the man was here. "I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"He smells really bad." Amy spoke, her ears flat in her crown.

Aisha narrowed her eyes. "You. Not welcome here."

"Oh look!" One of the males, a rabbit Faunus, chukled as he eyed Aisha. "A sexy kitty!"

"Not now!" The tall man growled out, showing sharpened teeth. "I came to collect my drop."

"Drop?" Verga blinked.

"Did you get a package this morning?" Yatan questioned, stepping into the house as he ignored the woman.

Verga stepped before the taller male, her eyes locked to his own. "I said. Leave. And whatever you shoud pick up I probably in the dumps by now."

"You want to run that by again, bitch?" Yatan growled. "Because you better be joking."

Bang!

Gha!

One of the Faunus that accompanied the group was sent to the ground, groaning in pian as he held his bleeding left shoulder.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here Yatan. And with friends too." A woman spoke with a low growl.

The woman stood by the door, a rather large hand gun held in her left hand. She has tanned skinned, wears a white stomach length vest with simple dark grey pattern on the back. The vest is also opened to the point that most of her FF-cup cleavage was in view. She wears a fur collar over that with a red gem on it. She wears a dark green snake patterned shorts. On her legs, she has white shin-guards with dull green thigh-highs underneath. Her hair is green set in a wild mane with white tips.

"Mama!" Amy cheered, smiling at the sight of the woman.

"Hey, kid." The woman smiled. "Give mama a few seconds and I'll be with you, okay?"

"Okay!" The little Faunus nodded.

"Take me room upstairs, dear." Verga spoke as she reached behind her couch and pulled out a rather large batte axe.

"We will deal him." Aisha growled.

"Uhm, boss..." One of the other Faunus muttered as he lifts up his wounded comrade.

Yatan simply scoffed. "Look. I don't know who you think you are but-".

The man didn't get to finish what he wanted to say as the woman leaped at him, slamming her knee against his chest, and brining him down to the ground.

"Now you look." She growled, pressing the barrel of her large gun against the man's forehead. "I want you to go. And if I see you _anywhere_ near my friend's house, I'll blow you fucking head _clear_ off your shoulders." She then cocked the hammer. "Do you understand, runt?" Yatan growled at the female. "You best not fuck with me bitch." He warned. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

A fist smashed beside his head, breaking through the white tiled floor with ease. The larger male bit back a surprised yelp as he looked up to the snarling visage of Aisha, the woman bearing her sharp dentures at him.

"You weak. You leave. You leave friends. You never come back. Or kill you self." The fur eared woman growled.

The man regained his bravado. "You really think you'll get away with that?" He chuckled.

Aisha didn't like how this man was being so confident.

Pash!

"Mama!"

"Amy!" The woman screamed before she turned and shoot a female Faunus in the leg as she tried to jump her.

"I go!" Aisha instantly moved.

The woman growled as she readied her gun. "Some of you will have some holes on your body.

"Or some broken bones." The satyr huffed as she held her axe.

...

"Let me go!" Amy shouted. "Mama!"

"Stay still, brat!" A man in a robe growled out as he held the struggling girl and was trying to get back out the window.

With a roar, Aisha smashed through the door, sending splinters apart. "You no move!" She roared. "Let Amy go!"

"Aisha!" The small Faunus girl shouted.

"Back off, bitch! This is none of your business." The robed man growled.

Aisha's pupils thinned to slits as she allowed a low guttural growl to rumble in her throat. Her hand grew a bit larger with paw prints as her nails turned black and shaped like kitchen knives.

The robed Faunus quickly turned and leaped out of the window just a large feline claw slashed the window edges. "I'm out of here!" He screamed, fear wafting off him in waves.

"I smell fear." Aisha looked on to the running man, ignoring the fights behind her. "I safe you, Amy."

...

Hazel and Kali were walking down the road, the larger man keeping his anger in check. "It seems like some people don't like living." He grumbled.

Kali didn't know if she should run from the man or fight him. "I can assure that your wife will be fine."

"I'm more concered of–"

"Please leave me alone!" A robed man wailed as he ran off, a giant white tiger chasing after him.

"By the Brothers." Kali was shocked at the sight.

"A~nd she's mad." Hazel muttered as he ran at a speed that belies his size.

...

Amy was still struggling in the man's arm and decided to one last factor.

Hn!

"Ah!" The man screamed as his left arm was bitten by the small Faunus girl. "You little bitch!" He stopped and was about to slam the little girl on the ground.

"Do it and I'll crush you beneath me feet." Hazel spoke as he was suddenly behind the male, shards of lightning Dust embedded in his shoulders. Hazel was quick enough to grab hold of Amy and smashing his right fist into the smaller man's side.

"Woah!" The little Faunus yelped as she held by the taller male and the small male was sent flying.

"Hubby." Aisha approached her husband, standing and taking her human form.

"Aisha!" Amy smiled at the other woman.

"I glad you good." Amy smiled a she patted the little girl's head.

"Aisha!" The woman ran at them with Verga behind her.

Hazel placed the girl on her feet and she ran to her mother, smiling as the hugged.

Aisha came to him and hugged his left arm, both looking at the pair. "La trobarem, estimada (We will find her, beloved)."

Hazel held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Ho sé, amor meu (I know, my love). Ho sé (I know)."

Kali looked at them. 'Maybe an alliance would do well between us.' She thought. 'What Adam is planning sounds more barbaric than what it should be implied. How my daughter was ever smithen with him is beyond me.' She shook her head as she placed her sroll away. "Lock them up." She ordered the stationed White Fang. "I'll deal with them later."

"And of these two, Lady Basset?" Fennec asked.

"They will have save passage here and are forever welcomed as guesses to me."

"But..." The eared Faunus spoke.

"Do I make myself clear?" Kali growled.

The Fennec cowed at the Alpha and bowed his head. "Yes, Lady Bassett." He muttered.

"Good." She nodded as she pulled out her scroll. "I have a call to make."

RDP

Jaune sighed after he plopped down in his bed, the cracked moon shining through team JNPR's window.

"Another day filled with fun!" Nora cheered as she hopped on her bed, wearing a white shirt with pink booty shorts.

"It was, wasn't it." Pyrrha agreed, wearing a red sports bra and brown shorts.

"The company was well needed, I guess." Nina agreed, wearing a green nightgown. "Thank you for another fun day, Jaune." She smiled.

"You can smile!" Jaune gasps and grinned as his tease earned small frown from the female Wang. "A~we. Now it' gone."

"Do you want to float to the moon?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." He shook his head, his grin still on his face.

The three teams have gotten to know each other rather well over the weekend, Jaune leaving and understandable amount of info of himself of course.

"Hey. Jaune-Jaune!" Nora chirped. "How about telling us a story?"

"Hm…" The young male thought and then smiled. "How about I tell a story about a man name Orgoth The Relentless."

"Oeh!" His partner was right by his side, her torques eyes brimming wth childlike glee."

"Orgoth was once a man..." He began.

...

Jaune smiled as he ran his finger through Nora's hair, reminding him of his younger sisters when he regaled the tales of his father's days.

"I've never seen her so relaxed before." Nina commented a she combs her hair.

"You said that she was a survivor of a Grim incursion, right?" He spoke, feeling very bad and partially responsible for that.

"One out of two…" She muttered, but Jaune heard her and chose not to comment on it. "As she said, she adopted by my father's teammate."

Jaune hummed and he gently shifted about, lifting Nora in a princess carry and moved to the ginger's bed. "What was her name again? Maybe I know her."

"Her name is Lena Sayers." The Chinese descend smiled. "And she's a very nice lady."

"Ah." He nodded. "The Blue Sky Huntress." He smiled, remembering tales of the woman.

Nina hummed. "I do hope you treat her well Jaune." He looked at him. Ms. Lena is very protective of her."

"I'll treat you all like queens." He grinned as he placed the sheets over Nora's sleeping form. "And I know how protective mothers are about their children."

"You better." Pyrrha muttered.

The JN teammates chuckled/smiled as the redhead lifted herself off the bed.

The sole male member walked up to the redhead and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Pyr. Sleep well. Maybe the moon bless you in your sleep and the sun shine with when you wake."

"Good night, Jaune." Pyrrha smiled before she pecked his cheek and went to sleep.

Jaune smiled and patted his partner's head. "Good night, Nora."

"G'night, Jauney Jaune-Jaune." She mumbled with a small smile.

The two still awake teammates chuckled.

"Good night, Jaune." Nina gave a nod with a small smile.

"Good night, Nina." The team leader nodded.

The Dorm lights were now off and JNNW were asleep.

…

Jaune opened his eyes, finding himself in the void once again. 'How did get I here again?' He wonered as he had a normal sleep the night prior.

_'Hello?'_ The female voice instantly called out. _'Is anyone there?'_

'I am.' Jaune replied. 'Who are you? How can you contact me?'

Those glowing brown eyes appeared once again

_'My name is Amber Reinhart Ctarl Ctarl.'_ She spoke with a mixture of pride and shame. 'And I need your help.'

Jaune blinked. 'Wait.' He muttered. 'Are you related to Uncle Reinhart and Auntie Aisha?' He asked knowing that name.

'You...know my parent?' Amber asked, her eyes glowed is surprise. 'Wait a minute. Who are you?'

'My name is Jaune. Jaune Arc. And you parents have been lookin for you for the past year and a half.' He reported.

'My parents...' She muttered. 'After everything a told them.'

'I'll can help you, Amber. But I want you to tell me what happened. How did you get like his and how do you have a dream link with me?'

'I...I don't know how this connection happened, but I can tell you what happened before I ended up in the condition that I'm in.'

**END CHAPTER**

**Harem: Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina**

**Glynda Goodwitch**

**Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan,**

**Melanie Malachite, Miltiades Malachite**

**Sienna Khan, Tock, Fiona Thyme, Ilia Amitole, Trifa -Ebbings-, TITE**

**Neon Katt**

**Arslan Altan, Harriet Bree,**

**Amber**

**Penny Polendina**

**Willow Schnee, Kali –Bassett-**

**Elsword: Eve**

**Soul Eater: Shaula Gorgon**

**No Game No Life: Jibril, Azriel**

**Mai OTOME: Nina Wang**

**For the record, Jaune will have four maybe five MILFs in the harem. Willow and Kali are obviously in it.**

**AND THAT WAS IT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I'M OUT.**


End file.
